Leona herida, leona salvada, leona feliz
by rasaaabe
Summary: Draco está dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Hermione, ella para salvar su vida avisa a la persona que cree puede salvarla. ¿La decisión de la leona será la correcta? ¿Qué implicaciones comportará la llamada de socorro de Hermione a Severus?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que hay en este fic son míos, pertenecen a la británica JK Rowling quien se ha convertido en multimillonaria gracias a ellos. Desde aquí digo que la envidio profundamente por su éxito pero que gracias por escribir una historia como la de Harry Potter.**

**Advertencias: Esta historia está calificada como M por algunas escenas de violencia pero también por el explícito contenido sexual. Personas que sean pudorosas o que simplemente no les guste leer escenas con tintes de violencia y lemmon absténganse de comentar cualquier burrada o si lo hacen por lo menos yo no me sentiré culpable de no haber avisado.**

**CAPITULO I (1/10)**

Otra noche más en la que me he despertado de madrugada y empapada en sudor, otra noche más en la que al abrir los ojos asustada he tanteado la mesilla de al lado de mi cama para encontrar la varita y conjurar un Lumus, otra noche más asustada por si él ha logrado entrar en nuestra casa para llevar a cabo su amenaza. De nuevo el miedo me ha impedido dormir más de un par de horas seguidas, de nuevo vuelvo a estar sentada en uno de los sillones del salón con una taza de té caliente entre mis manos y una manta rodeando mi tembloroso cuerpo.

Sus palabras fueron muy claras: "No verás empezar un nuevo año si no vuelves conmigo". El valor gryffindor que siempre me ha caracterizado desaparece cuando tiene que ver con él, cuando él lanza una amenaza tan directa y real. Draco es capaz de todo por tenerme a su lado, por hacerme volver con él y rebajarme hasta límites insospechados. Harry y Ron no saben el porque de nuestra ruptura, ellos dos no saben que estoy amenazada de muerte y que estas navidades que ellos están de misión especial en Nueva Zelanda muy posiblemente serán mis últimas.

Suspiro, me levanto del sillón que compré al vender los muebles que él había pagado. Mis pasos temblorosos me guían hasta la ventana del salón, miro por ella para comprobar que todo está silencioso en la nevada calle del centro de Brighton. A pesar de ser casi fin de año, faltan dos días para Nochevieja, no hay ni un alma por la calle pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Más tranquila, mucho más serena, dejo la taza de té encima de la mesita que hay frente al sillón. Antes de apagar completamente la chimenea escucho un ruido fuera, muy débil y que otra persona podría dejarlo pasar, yo no. Lentamente me giro y al otro lado de la ventana me encuentro con los ojos grises que me enamoraron. Draco, con su sonrisa ladeada y cruel, está al otro lado del cristal y tengo claro que ha venido para terminar conmigo porque yo no pienso volver con él.

— Hola, querida Hermione

Puedo leer perfectamente que dicen sus labios, esos labios que durante los más de cuatro años que estuvimos juntos me dieron mucho placer pero que ahora simplemente me repugnan. Él sigue como siempre con su pelo rubio todo repeinado, sus fríos ojos grises y su porte distinguido que destila soberbia. Draco es todo un slytherin, uno astuto que sabe como acobardar a una leona valiente como lo soy yo cuando estoy rodeada de mis dos mejores amigos. Harry y Ron, si pudiera avisarlos, si pudiera hacerlos volver de su misión especial en Nueva Zelanda para el cuerpo de aurores.

— No te voy a dejar entrar, Draco

Se que aunque haya susurrado las palabras él me ha escuchado, él sabe lo que he dicho y lo noto en su expresión. Su sonrisa se ha ampliado, se ha vuelto más fría y despiadada, sus ojos se han entrecerrado y su mano derecha se ha dejado ver con su varita en la mano. Se que no voy a estar mucho más tiempo así, yo dentro y él fuera. Mi ex novio conseguirá en pocos minutos irrumpir en nuestra casa y si nada lo impide terminará con mi vida. El mayor instrumento que tengo en mi valor, mi prodigiosa mente, empieza a pensar de forma desesperada en lo que hacer. Sin poder avisar a Harry y a Ron, sabiendo que voy a ser incapaz de lanzarle un Avada a la persona que más he querido en mi vida, lo única cosa que se me ocurre para poder salir con vida es interrumpir el sueño de Severus Snape, el mejor mago que conozco junto con Harry. Desesperada, viendo como Draco está intentando abrir la puerta con el hechizo Bombarda Maxima, me arrodillo frente a la chimenea y pido que me conecten con la chimenea de las habitaciones privadas del director de Hogwarts. Sin saber si Snape está despierto o dormido simplemente grito que necesito ayuda, que él me va a matar. No me da tiempo a nada más, a saber si mi llamada de socorro ha sido escuchada o no por mi antiguo profesor, el impacto de un hechizo contra mi espalda me hace sentir dolor.

— ¿A quien estabas avisando, Hermione?— pregunta Draco sentándose en una silla y mirando como me retuerzo de dolor en el suelo

— No te importa, Draco

Mi respuesta le causa gracia durante unos segundos, una carcajada que helaría la sangre hasta al mismísimo Voldemort, después vuelve a poner su mueca de superioridad. Intento no chillar de dolor, no darle el placer de ver como el Crucio me está destrozando por dentro. No se cuanto tiempo estoy sufriendo la tortura de mi ex, no se si solamente son unos segundos o son horas, lo que si que se es que él se está divirtiendo. Draco me matará pero no de una forma rápida e indolora, él me está mostrando que sufriré de una forma tan lenta que desearé no haber nacido.

— Te equivocas, Hermione— escucho que dice desde casi mi estado de inconsciencia— Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, todo el mundo con el que te relaciones me importa. No se te habrá ocurrido avisar al cuatro ojos de Potter o la a comadreja de Weasley, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta llega acompañada de una fuerte bofetada, un golpe que me hace reaccionar levemente y que me arranca lágrimas de los ojos. No es la primera vez que él me golpea, pero sí es la primera vez que noto tanta frialdad, es la primera vez que se que él no parará. Salgo de mis pensamientos al recibir otra fuerte bofetada por parte de Draco. Se que no duraré mucho más, que cuando reciba el siguiente Crucio caeré en la inconsciencia y que ya no volveré a despertar. Pienso en Harry y en Ron, mis dos mejores amigos, mis dos hermanos que siempre me advirtieron de que Malfoy no era buen partido. También cruza mi mente la imagen de mis padres, ellos que viven en Australia y que desde hace ocho años no saben ni que tienen una hija. Después de pensar en las dos personas que me trajeron al mundo y las dos personas que siempre me han apoyado, hago un último esfuerzo y miro a mi ex a los ojos grises. Draco por un solo instante muestra debilidad, un instante tan efímero que me lo he tenido que imaginar.

— Vete al infierno, Draco

Se que esas serán mis últimas palabras, se que después de susurrarle que se vaya al infierno terminará con mi vida pero por lo menos tengo que demostrar que soy gryffindor. El sombrero seleccionador me puso en la casa de Godric, en la casa de los leones, en la casa de las personas que tienen valor. Si voy a morir no va a ser suplicando, no va a ser pidiendo clemencia, va a ser mandando al maldito de mi ex al infierno porque soy una leona que tiene su dignidad. El valor y la dignidad que habían desaparecido al dejarme ningunear por el hijo de Lucius, por Draco, vuelve a aparecer a las puertas de mi muerte.

— Te quiero y siempre te querré a pesar de todo, Hermione

Mi mundo se vuelve negro de repente, todo desaparece y voy cayendo en un vacío en el que resuenan las palabras de Draco una y otra vez. Mi asesino, la persona que me ha dado una paliza que me causará la muerte, simplemente se despide declarándome su amor. Si estuviera en condiciones me reiría, simplemente lo haría, pero ahora simplemente quiero dejar de caer al vacío y poder descansar después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Morir es mejor que estar siempre en guardia por si él aparece, por si él está al doblar una esquina.

**OOOOOOOOO**

— Granger...Granger...Hermione

Una voz está diciendo mi nombre, una voz muy lejana me está llamando. Intento abrir los ojos, quiero ver quién me está llamando porque no reconozco la voz. El dolor que me produce conseguir abrir levemente un ojo es extremo, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un sentimiento de dolor tan agudo con unos pinchazos tan molestos. Abrir levemente uno de mis ojos me hace ver algo negro, una masa negra, de repente recuerdo todo y se que quien me está llamando es Snape. Draco no me ha asesinado, Snape debió llegar y salvarme la vida. Intento agradecerle, quiero que sepa que le debo la vida, pero de nuevo vuelvo a sentir el agudo dolor al intentar abrir la boca para pronunciar un agradecimiento.

— No intente hablar, Granger— escucho que dice Snape preocupado, sin su habitual tono impersonal— Beba esto

Intento separar los labios para poder tomar la poción, de nuevo me es imposible por el dolor que eso me provoca. No se si él se ha dado cuenta de que parezco estar como paralizada y que me es imposible mover mi cuerpo. Sin ser capaz de abrir mis labios noto como algo está presionándolos, el dolor se vuelve más intenso cuando el líquido logra traspasar mis labios y se cuela por entre mi garganta. De nuevo vuelvo a sentir que mi mente está cayendo, que en unos segundos todo se volverá negro para mi.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Los molestos rayos de Sol consiguen que abra lentamente los ojos, lo primero que noto es el dolor que me atenaza todo el cuerpo. Cuidadosamente, de una forma muy lenta, consigo levantar mi brazo y llevar mi mano hasta mi cabeza que me duele horrores. Pasados unos segundos noto como no estoy en mi casa, el techo no es el de mi casa de Brighton, confundida y desorientada intento voltearme sin éxito. El sentimiento de angustia empieza a crecer en mi interior cuando noto como una mano se posa suavemente en mi hombro, causando de nuevo un gran dolor.

— Gracias a Merlín que has despertado, joven Granger

¿Madame Pomfrey?. Imposible que sea ella, el techo no es el de la enfermería de Hogwarts y además no tendría ningún sentido estar en mi antiguo colegio. A pesar de que es imposible es ella, la misma que nos cuidaba cuando terminábamos en la enfermería después de una de nuestras aventuras en la época escolar.

— ¿Dón..dónde estoy?

— Voy a avisar al director de que has despertado

Escucho como se va, como cierra la puerta del lugar en el que estoy e intento pensar como he llegado hasta un lugar donde está Pomfrey, un lugar que muy probablemente sea Hogwarts. Cierro los ojos, me concentro, pienso y simplemente recuerdo estar despidiéndome de Harry y de Ron antes de que partieran a Nueva Zelanda, después de eso simplemente oscuridad. Con mucho esfuerzo vuelvo a abrir los ojos al escuchar un sonido que rompe el silencio. Mis ojos siguen fijos en el techo, por eso no es hasta que la persona que ha entrado se inclina levemente sobre mi que veo quien es. Snape. El pelo negro, sin aspecto grasoso como en la mayoría de ocasiones, los ojos profundamente negros y preocupados, el aspecto pálido de su piel y un rictus tenso en los labios. La imagen que pueden captar mis ojos de mi antiguo profesor de pociones es la misma que en mis años de colegio, obviando la preocupación que puedo observar.

— Granger

— Snape, ¿dónde estoy?

Antes de responder deja escapar un suspiro que parece ser de alivio. Nunca antes había visto a Snape en semejante estado, nunca antes lo había visto preocupado por nadie. Desde que lo conozco, tanto a nivel de profesor cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts como después al encontrármelo en diversas ocasiones, nunca lo había visto tan aliviado.

— Está en Hogwarts y está a salvo— contesta en un tono bajo y con efecto tranquilizador— Potter y Weasley están viniendo, los ha tenido muy preocupados

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No se acuerda de lo que le ha pasado?— pregunta Snape, consiguiendo por mi parte una mirada de incomprensión— ¿No recuerda que el joven Malfoy irrumpió en su casa?

Draco. Mi llamada desesperada a Snape por la chimenea. Draco entrando en nuestra casa para matarme aunque no sin antes recordarme su amor. Snape haciéndome tragar una poción que muy posiblemente me ha salvado la vida. Todo acude a mi mente de repente, todo llega de golpe consiguiendo que cierre los ojos un instante para volverlos a abrir enseguida. Hogwarts. Estoy en Hogwarts, Snape me salvó la vida y me ha mantenido en un lugar seguro. Harry y Ron están en camino, mis dos mejores amigos verán lo que Draco me hizo y lo que yo no fui capaz de impedir, no quiero que ellos me vean así.

— No quiero, Harry y Ron no

Los ojos negros, que no han dejado de mirarme, no comprenden que quiero decir. Antes de que pueda decirle de nuevo que no quiero que mis dos mejores amigos me vean así, que me da vergüenza que ellos vean lo que me ha hecho Draco, la puerta se abre otra vez. Harry y Ron se abalanzan encima de mi, no tardan ni un segundo en llegar desde donde está la puerta hasta la cama en la que estoy. Los dos me abrazan sin darse cuenta que me están haciendo daño, que mi cuerpo necesita no ser tocado por nadie. Snape si se da cuenta, él si ve como estoy a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos por el dolor que me causan los abrazos de mis amigos.

— Están lastimando a Granger

Avergonzados, Harry y Ron se separan inmediatamente de mi. Los dos me miran, miran mis ojos llenos de dolor y me piden perdón en repetidas ocasiones. Mis dos mejores amigos se sienten mal por haber actuado antes de pensar, por haber estado tan contentos al verme despierta que no han tenido en cuenta que todavía mi cuerpo está adolorido.

— Snape— susurro, necesito agradecerle antes de que tenga la oportunidad de irse— Gracias por salvar...salvarme la vida

— Draco ya no la volverá a molestar, Granger— responde de forma seria, su forma de aceptar unas disculpas a las que no está nada acostumbrado— Me he encargado personalmente de ello

Escucho como Harry le agradece a nuestro antiguo profesor que llegara a tiempo para salvarme la vida, Ron por el contrario no dice nada. Desde que Harry acabó con Voldemort, desde que Snape salvó su vida de la mordedura de Nagini, la relación entre ambos casi se podría decir que es de amistad. En los ocho años que han pasado, muchas han sido las veces que mi amigo de verde mirada ha acudido a Snape para pedirle consejo. Harry siempre nos ha dicho que Severus es el mejor mago al que acudir para pedir consejo o ayuda, posiblemente por eso mi mente se acordó de él para que me salvara la vida.

— No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, Hermione— dice Ron cogiendo con mucha suavidad una mano mía y colocándola entre las suyas— Cuando Snape nos avisó, nos contó lo que ese hijo de puta de Malfoy te había hecho...

Mi pelirrojo amigo deja la frase sin acabar, sin decir lo que Draco me ha hecho, sin poder decir que el chico sobre el que tanto me advirtieron casi termina con mi vida.

— Si no se llega a ser por Severus, si él no llega a aparecer— dice ahora Harry— Todo es nuestra culpa, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de lo que él te estaba haciendo. Malfoy te alejó, te mudastes con él a Brighton, tú siempre nos decías que todo iba bien y nosotros no nos dimos ni cuenta— termina lamentándose con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes

— Nada es culpa vuestra— susurro, intentándome incorporar y fallando estrepitosamente aunque Harry y Ron al darse cuenta me ayudan con mucho cuidado— Todo es culpa mía

Me duele la garganta de hablar, me arde de pronunciar las pocas palabras que he intercambiado primero con Snape y después con mis dos mejores amigos. Ellos se dan cuenta que el esfuerzo de hablar me produce dolor, por mi expresión deben de haberse dado cuenta que la garganta me arde. Harry intenta hacerme sentir mejor aproximándome una botella de agua a los labios, solamente bebo un poco para saciar mi sed repentinamente aparecida.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Herm— rechaza Ron enfadado por mis palabras— El culpable de todo es Malfoy, el rubio ese que si ahora lo tuviera delante iba a salir muy mal parado. Snape se ha ocupado de él pero no creo que se haya ocupado lo suficiente, si me lo hubiera dejado a mi lo hubiera despellejado con mis propias manos

No se que habrá hecho Snape con Malfoy, no lo se ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Simplemente quiero sentirme segura y dejar de sentir el dolor que siento en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

— Ahora estás a salvo en Hogwarts, Severus me ha prometido que te dejará quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que tú quieras. Ahora estás en sus aposentos privados de director, lo ha acondicionado todo para que puedas recuperarte tranquilamente— me informa Harry con suavidad— No te llevó a San Mungo porque está lleno de periodistas y no quería que fueras la noticia estrella de inicios de año

Snape me ha salvado la vida, me ha protegido para que la prensa sensacionalista, como El Profeta, no haga carnaza de mi desgracia y encima me ha cedido su habitación. No se si algo podría sorprenderme más de lo que ya me ha sorprendido lo que me han comunicado. Apabullada con tanta información sorpresiva mi mente reclama un descanso, así que así se lo hago saber a mis dos mejores amigos.

— Chicos, estoy cansada

— Nosotros ya nos vamos entonces, tienes que descansar para recuperarte cuanto antes— dice con una tenue sonrisa Harry, intentando con ella animarme— Cualquier cosa que necesites, comunicaselo a Severus y él nos lo dirá a nosotros. Estás protegida y en buenas manos, Hermione

Harry me besa primero la mejilla suavemente y después se inclina sobre mi frente para besarla también. Ron simplemente me acaricia otra vez más la mano que tiene entre las suyas, con él siempre he tenido una relación de amistad más extraña que con mi amigo de ojos verdes, con Ronald siempre me he peleado más y me he abrazado o besado menos.

Los veo salir de la habitación a los dos en silencio, mirando al suelo y con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos están blancos. Harry y Ron se siguen sintiendo culpables por lo que me ha pasado, por no haber estado cerca para haberlo impedido, por no haber sido ellos los que acudieran en mi ayuda en vez de Snape. Severus Snape, director de Hogwarts y hombre que me ha cedido sus aposentos de director del colegio. Unos aposentos bastante amplios, austeros tanto en mobiliario como en decoración. La cama en la que estoy, que seguramente es la suya, un armario donde debe de guardar todas sus túnicas negras y sus levitas, un escritorio con una silla, varias estanterías con libros, y una cama pequeña donde intuyo que dormirá él mientras yo esté ocupando la suya. La amabilidad del que fuera jefe de la casa de slytherin me tiene muy confundida, una cosa es que sea el hombre más valiente que he podido conocer alguna vez y otra muy distinta que sea tan hospitalario.

— Granger— dice la voz grave y tranquilizadora de mi anfitrión y salvador— Se que está cansada pero necesito que sepa que si necesita algo debe apretar este botón, Poppy o yo acudiremos a ver que necesita. Ahora si me disculpa tengo unos asuntos que atender en mi despacho

— Snape— susurro antes de que se marche— ¿podr...podría ayudarme a tumbarme?

En vez de dar una respuesta con palabras lo que hace es colocar sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo, uno bajo el cuello y el otro bajo las rodillas. De una forma muy cuidadosa, evitando hacerme más daño del que ya me está haciendo, me ayuda a tumbarme y a estar cómoda. Al haber terminado su tarea, al ya estar yo tumbada, se despide con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Durante unos segundos mantengo todavía los ojos abiertos, poco a poco los voy cerrando para dejarme acunar por Morfeo entre sus protectores brazos.

**TBC...**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que contará con 10 capítulos que subiré semanalmente entre el sábado y el lunes.**

**Se que quizás este primer capítulo ha podido resultar duro, el tema de los malos tratos de Draco a Hermione no es un tema para tratarse de forma frívola y espero haberlo hecho de la forma correcta. Si alguien opina que no he tratado el tema con el respeto que merece pido disculpas, no era para nada mi intención.**

**El segundo capítulo ya empieza a ser menos duro, la historia realmente aunque tenga tintes de drama es básicamente de romance como podréis comprobar en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Nada más me queda por decir aparte de que espero saber que os ha parecido el fic y que muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a quienes hayáis leído el capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II (2/10)**

El sentir la suavidad de la moqueta en la planta de mis pies es realmente extasiante, nunca antes le había dado importancia al contacto de mis pies descalzos con una moqueta. A pesar de que todavía mi cuerpo está dolorido la cama simplemente se me hace insoportable, demasiados días sin levantarme de ella y sin poder poner mis pies sobre el suelo. Con mucha cautela, con precaución, levanto levemente la planta de mi pie derecho y lo adelanto levemente, el primer paso después de haber nacido por segunda vez. Los pasos que preceden al primero son dados con el mismo cuidado, con la misma fragilidad y suavidad. La sensación del roce de la moqueta contra mis pies descalzos sigue resultándome especial, mágico podría decirse incluso.

Libros de Artes Oscuras, libros de Encantamientos, pero sobretodo libros de Pociones es lo que veo que Snape tiene en una de sus estanterías. Mi vista se pasea por las hileras de libros de la estantería, mis dedos rozan los lomos de los libros y se detienen en uno pequeño y fino. Al sacarlo del lugar en el que estaba colocado puedo ver el título. _Pociones curativas del Nepal_. Ojeo el breve libro que no llega ni a las 50 páginas aunque por lo gastado que está parece que a Snape le resulta muy interesante.

— Los gryffindor siempre tocando cosas que no son suyas, ¿verdad?

La pregunta retórica formulada por el adusto director de Hogwarts me asusta, no lo había escuchado entrar en sus propios aposentos. Snape está bajo el marco de la puerta, me mira con tranquilidad, no parece enfadado aunque a decir verdad tampoco parece contento. La expresión "estar contento" en la cara de Snape no creo que sea posible, no se la he visto nunca y tampoco creo que llegue a vérsela jamás.

— Lo siento, Snape— me excuso volviendo a dejar el libro en el sitio de donde lo he cogido, no quiero que él se enfade conmigo por mi curiosidad— No ha sido mi intención el parecer maleducada y tocar algo sin tu permiso. Lo único que quería hacer era poderme levantar de la cama, poder encontrar algo de buena lectura para pasar las interminables horas

Snape se mueve, abandona su posición bajo el marco de la puerta y con unos cuantos pasos se aproxima a mi. No dice nada, únicamente ojea los libros de su estantería, toca unos cuantos y finalmente saca uno de tapas moradas con letras doradas. _Derechos de criaturas mágicas_. Cuidadosamente coloca el libro sobre las palmas de mis manos, después de hacerlo coge la silla que está cerca del escritorio y me hace sentarme. A pesar de tener 25 años en presencia de Severus Snape sigo sintiéndome como una niña de 11.

— Siempre tan sabelotodo, Granger— comenta con un tono irónico que me hace sonreír levemente— Supongo que este libro le gustará si todavía sigue con sus ideas de lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mi pregunta lo hace alzar levemente sus labios, parece que le causa gracia el verme confundida al no saber como se ha enterado.

— Kreacher la odia, Granger— dice con simpleza— La odia por ser hija de muggles y también por intentar convencerlo de que podría recibir una retribución por hacer lo que él consideraba su deber. Si no contamos que Kreacher refunfuñaba también puedo decirle que los elfos de Hogwarts la tienen miedo, todos temían a la muchacha que daba discursos y tenía la intención de dar prendas de ropa. Siempre intentando ser una idealista, siempre siendo la misma Granger de buen corazón

Un slytherin como Snape, el prototipo de la casa de Salazar por su astucia, acaba de alabarme. Parpadeo un par de veces, de nuevo centro la mirada en el director de Hogwarts. Sentada frente a él, frente al hombre que me ha cedido su cama y que está pendiente de mi recuperación, abro el libro y leo el prólogo. El conocido abogado mágico Robert F. Cahill, defensor de los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas, escribe en el prólogo que el libro que comienza en la siguiente página debería hacer reflexionar a muchas personas sobre la igualdad inexistente. Al terminar de leer el prólogo cierro con cuidado las cubiertas del libro, deseando comenzarlo y ver que me aportará la lectura del mismo.

— Gracias por la recomendación, parece un libro muy interesante

— Lo es, Granger. El libro de Cahill resulta muy inspirador y consigue hacer ver a quién no sea tan obtuso como el Lord Oscuro, obsesionado por la limpieza de sangre, que las diferencias son la esencia de nuestro mundo y de las criaturas que lo habitan. Todos cumplimos una misión aquí, desde los elfos domésticos hasta los centauros, pasando por los gigantes o los licántropos.

La vena de predicador que acabo de descubrir de Snape me gusta, me parece interesante. Siempre he sabido que el actual director de Hogwarts era un hombre erudito, apasionado de las artes oscuras y las pociones, lo que nunca había pensado es que le interesara o tuviera conocimiento del tema de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Harry y Ron cuando tuve mi época del PEDDO me miraban como si estuviera loca, como si pensar en los derechos de algo como los elfos domésticos solamente lo hicieran las personas a las que les falta un tornillo. Para mis dos mejores amigos pasarse la vida hablando de quidditch era normal, un deporte estúpido que consiste en tener una escoba entre las piernas y estar al tanto de cuatro pelotas, pero preocuparse porque alguien tenga las condiciones básicas que tenemos cualquier mago no lo era.

— Tengo que irme, Granger— dice Snape— Solamente venía a decirle que Minerva y Hagrid me han pedido poder verla, antes de darles una respuesta he dicho que se lo consultaría por si le resultaba un problema. Potter y Weasley son sus amigos, el "Trío Dorado"— comenta con mofa—, ellos tenían derecho a visitarla pero el resto de las personas solamente la verán si usted quiere, Granger.

— ¿Dónde podría ver como estoy?— pregunto con lentitud, queriendo ver después de medio mes el estado físico de mi cuerpo

La mano de Snape se coloca sobre mi espalda, sus ojos indican a la puerta. Me levanto de la silla con dificultad, tengo que terminar apoyando una de mis manos en el brazo de mi salvador. Una vez en pie, él con el contacto de su mano en mi espalda me indica que tengo que caminar hacia la puerta. Un pasillo con otra puerta al final, eso es lo que veo antes de observar que a mitad de camino en la pared de la izquierda hay una segunda puerta. Paso a paso, mis pies descalzos dejan de notar la moqueta para notar la madera bajo ellos, llego hasta la puerta del medio del pasillo. Un cuarto de baño. Mi mirada recorre cada centímetro del amplio lugar, me sorprende ver que el hombre de negro tiene un cuarto de baño integralmente blanco. La bañera, la ducha, los armarios, las toallas, la moqueta, completamente todo es blanco. Tuerzo levemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo unos segundos, él está mirando al frente con la mirada perdida. Snape reacciona y deja de mirar a la nada para mirarme a los ojos, para obligarme a que de unos pocos pasos más y me mire en el pequeño espejo que hay sobre el lavamanos. Respiro profundamente, mi garganta y mis pulmones se resienten doloridos, camino hasta el sitio con la cabeza levemente agachada.

— No puedo— digo cerrando los ojos y agachando más la cabeza

— Pensé que los gryffindor aparte de caracterizarse por romper normas también lo hacían por su valentía, Granger

Snape ha entrado al baño, está detrás de mi y me apoya en la dura tarea de verme en el espejo por primera vez después de lo que me hizo Draco. A pesar de sus palabras sarcásticas, a pesar de intentar molestarme dejando en entredicho mi valentía como antigua gryffindor, está apoyándome e interiormente se lo agradezco.

La imagen que me devuelve el espejo me deja petrificada, mucho más de lo que cualquier basilisco podría hacerlo. Tardo unos segundos en procesar que la que estoy frente al espejo soy yo, que a pesar de que llevar unos quince días un hematoma adorna uno de mis ojos y algunos rasguños todavía son visibles en mi rostro. Al salir de mi estado de sorpresa, de shock, doy un paso para atrás como si el Sauce Boxeador me hubiera golpeado y me hubiera dejado sin respiración. El cuerpo de Snape evita que pueda dar otro paso atrás, que pueda caer y hacerme más daño todavía.

— No quiero que nadie me vea así

El director de Hogwarts asiente, no dejará que McGonagall y Hagrid me vean mientras todavía se noten las secuelas de lo que Draco me hizo. Ahora que me he visto, que he podido contemplar el estado de mi cara, pienso en como estaría cuando Snape apareció en mi casa y me salvó. El pensar en mi antiguo profesor de pociones y de DCAO viéndome así, Harry y Ron viéndome en semejante estado, lo único que hace es avergonzarme más y querer desaparecer.

— Granger debe de volver a la cama y descansar— murmura Snape a escasos milímetros de mi— No está suficientemente recuperada y la impresión de verse por primera vez la ha terminado de agotar

Sin responder nada dejo que él me guíe de vuelta a su habitación, de vuelta a la cama que es suya pero que ahora ocupo yo. Una vez acomodada, tumbada y tapada con el edredón verde y plateado, espero a que Snape se marche. El director de Hogwarts antes de volver a su despacho, a seguir desarrollando las tareas propias de su cargo, me acerca el libro de criaturas mágicas.

— Descanse y duerma

Asiento con la cabeza posada sobre la almohada deseando que Snape se marche y yo pueda llorar en soledad. Pocos segundos más tarde mis deseos se cumplen y me quedo a solas en la habitación. Un torrente de lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Dolor pero sobretodo vergüenza son los sentimientos que expresan las lágrimas que resbalan desde mis ojos color miel. Poco a poco me calmo, muy lentamente voy dejando de llorar y me vuelvo a quedar dormida.

**OOOOOOOOO**

— Draco, ¡NO!

Me despierto sobresaltada, otra vez he soñado con mi ex. Intentando normalizar mi respiración y controlar mis temblores me incorporo levemente en la cama. Mi mirada recorre la habitación con miedo, casi esperando que Draco aparezca en cualquier momento a pesar de que mi mente sabe que es imposible. Todo está en orden, todo excepto Snape que no está durmiendo en su cama. Miro mi reloj de pulsera marca las tres y veinte de la madrugada, una hora en la que considero mi antiguo profesor de pociones debería ya estar en la cama. Con mucho cuidado me siento en la cama y me pongo en pie, mirando a todos lados para comprobar otra vez que no esté Draco. Lentamente camino hasta la puerta, necesito encontrar a Snape porque con él cerca siento que nada malo me va a pasar, que él me protegerá. Recorro el pasillo y al llegar al final miro por la puerta entreabierta que separa los aposentos privados del director de Hogwarts del despacho donde atiende tanto a profesores como a alumnos.

— Snape, ¿está aquí?— pregunto en un susurro que no me es respondido

Abro la puerta con cautela y me adentro en el despacho, descalza y en el pijama que Harry me trajo hace un par de días de mi casa. Sobre el escritorio del despacho hay diversos papeles, todos ordenados y bien organizados en tres montones. El despacho, igual que la habitación y el baño, tiene lo justo y necesario nada de más como en la época de Dumbledore. Snape está sentado en el sillón de detrás del escritorio, su cabeza recostada y sus ojos cerrados. La imagen de Snape, el director de una institución tan longeva como Hogwarts, dormido en el sillón de su despacho y sin la mueca de seriedad característica me resulta divertida. Intentando no despertarlo me siento en la silla frente al escritorio y lo observo con tranquilidad. Resulta extraño que verlo dormir resulte algo tan interesante, quizás es porque dormido se observa que es humano y que no es el castigado hombre que ha sufrido más de lo que debería. Al verlo relajado, sus marcadas facciones resaltan todavía más. La nariz de Snape, su rasgo más característico, se alza señorial en su rostro enmarcado por el pelo negro.

Un leve ruido rompe el ambiente de mi momento de observación. Me giro rápidamente buscando la procedencia del sonido, tardo unos segundos hasta que me doy cuenta que proviene de la chimenea. Los rescoldos, las cenizas, del fuego chisporrotean con suavidad del ya apagado fuego. Al haber comprobado que el sonido no era nada vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en Snape. Un grito escapa de entre mis labios al encontrarme con unos ojos negros, esos que hace escasos segundos estaban cerrados, durmiendo.

— No estabas en la habitación, yo tuve una pesadilla y me asusté— explico sin que él me haya dicho todavía ni una palabra, no sabiendo porque lo hago— Al salir de la habitación y verte dormido no he querido despertarte, Snape

— ¿Un té?— pregunta tranquilo con una voz más profunda y ronca de la que le he escuchado hasta el momento, realmente parece que se acaba de despertar— Le ayudará a tranquilizarse, Granger

Acepto en silencio, si él dice que un té me ayudará a estar más serena entonces lo hará. Esperamos sin hablar hasta que un par de tazas de té aparecen en el escritorio frente a nosotros. Después de un mes es la primera vez que comparto con Snape una taza de té, nunca en los treinta días que llevo él había decido acompañarme a la hora de las comidas.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— cuestiono en un tono bajo, esperando a que mi té se enfríe y viendo como él da un leve sorbo al suyo

— Es gryffindor aunque le dijera que no me haría la pregunta, Granger

Su respuesta me hace sonreír levemente, su toque sarcástico de slytherin es muy diferente al que Draco tenía. Snape puede ser muy sarcástico e irónico pero es un hombre serio y responsable, Draco simplemente era un niño consentido que nunca supo lo que era la responsabilidad porque desde pequeño lo endiosaron.

— ¿Por qué me proteges?. Quiero decir, estoy encantada de que no me llevaras a San Mungo y que todo el mundo mágico se enterase de que Draco estuvo muy cerca de terminar con mi vida, pero no comprendo porque lo hiciste.

— No soy tan mala persona como piensa, Granger— dice volviendo a beber un sorbo de su té— Lo único que tiene que entender es que al acudir a mi en búsqueda de ayuda me depositó una confianza que me impedía poder hacerle eso. Llevarla a San Mungo hubiera significado filtraciones por parte de alguno de los medimagos a periodistas, dinero por información, y eso simplemente hubiera sido traicionar su confianza. Los malditos periodistas la hubieran acosado, hubieran tomado su trágica historia como la noticia del año y de la que hacer la mayor carnaza. Todavía recuerdo como durante mi estancia en San Mungo, por lo de la mordedura, sacaban patraña diaria sobre mi estado y sobre si era justo o injusto que un asesino como yo hubiera sobrevivido. Será gryffindor pero no deseo que pase por eso y menos con el tema de Draco

Sus palabras transmiten la misma intensidad y la misma convicción que sus ojos negros. Es tan palpable que llega a marear, tan real que consigue erizarme la piel porque se que Snape lo está diciendo de verdad. Las palabras "_confianza"_ y "_deber"_ son unas que para el director de Hogwarts son sagradas, todo lo contrario que para cualquiera de los slytherin que he conocido a lo largo de mi existencia. Los Malfoy, los Black, los Lestrange, Voldemort y muchos más nunca conocieron lo que es que alguien depositara su confianza en ellos, lo que significa tener el deber de hacer algo por alguien. Snape por el contrario sabe lo que son ambas cosas, la confianza por la cual tuvo que asesinar a su máximo defensor y el deber de siempre cuidar a Harry desde las sombras. Toda la vida del actual director se ha basado en esas dos palabras aunque él las intente ocultar bajo capas y capas de ironía, sarcasmo, crueldad e incluso visceralidad.

— Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, de verdad que estás siendo muy amable conmigo permitiéndome estar aquí. Puedes creer que soy una tonta sentimental pero en Hogwarts me siento segura, en tus aposentos realmente siento que todo está bien y que nada malo me puede suceder

— No creo que sea una tonta sentimental, simplemente creo que es una gryffindor que ha perdido su valor por culpa de un slytherin endiosado. Ahora que todo ha terminado, que Draco no volverá a acercársele nunca más, tiene que recuperar ese valor que le ha sido arrebatado aunque ello signifique tener de nuevo a la sabelotodo Granger, la que si lo desea se puede quedar bajo la protección de Hogwarts como ayudante de Minerva

Mi boca se abre ante las últimas palabras de Snape, la sorpresa de su propuesta me embarga. ¿Ayudante de McGonagall?. Lo miro realmente sorprendida e ilusionada por lo que puede significar vivir en Hogwarts, vivir en el lugar en el que me siento protegida, en el que está él para protegerme.

— ¿Me lo estás proponiendo realmente?

— Minerva quiere jubilarse, este año he logrado convencerla pero el próximo ya me ha comunicado que no seguirá. Realmente ha sido ella quien me propuso que fuera su ayudante, que se fuera aclimatando al puesto de profesora de Transformaciones para el próximo curso escolar. Se que se lo tiene que pensar, que no me dará una respuesta ahora pero quiero que sepa que si le interesa el puesto es suyo

Sale del despacho en dirección a sus aposentos y me deja con la palabra en la boca, Snape simplemente ha dicho lo que quería decir y me ha dejado sola para evitar que le responda sin pensar. Se que él piensa que valoraré los pros y los contras de trabajar en Hogwarts pero esta vez no lo haré, esta vez no estudiaré meticulosamente todo y simplemente aceptaré la oportunidad que me está siendo dada. Ayudante de McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones en el próximo curso escolar. Profesora Granger, suena extrañamente bien.

Sonriendo me levanto de la silla del despacho de Snape y camino de nuevo a la habitación, mis pasos son más seguros. Al tumbarme en la cama, antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en mi futuro, dirijo una última ojeada a Snape que ya está descansando en su pequeña cama.

— Buenas noches

El silencio más absoluto es lo que obtengo por mis palabras, un silencio que me agrada y que me induce a cerrar los ojos lentamente y quedarme dormida. Mis últimos pensamientos son para la gran oportunidad que me está siendo brindada de manos de Snape y gracias a McGonagall. La última imagen que acude a mi mente es la del rostro de Snape completamente relajado al descansar profundamente en el sillón de su despacho. Al final me dejo caer en un cómodo estado de duermevela en el que Draco no vuelve a aparecer y en el que el miedo deja paso a la seguridad que me aporta estar en Hogwarts.

**TBC...**

**Segundo capítulo terminado, aquí ya se empieza a ver como Severus con Hermione se comporta de una forma "normal", como se comportarían dos adultos que se respetan. También se ha podido ver como nuestra sabelotodo va a ser ayudante de McGonagall, así que podrá seguir disfrutando de la protección de Hogwarts.**

**Agradezco los comentarios que me fueron dejados en el primer capítulo, un capítulo que por el tema dudaba si iba a tener buena acogida o no (la ha tenido). Ahora responderé al único comentario que me han dejado de persona sin registrar, a los usuarios registrados les he contestado por PM.**

— **Ayra16: **Me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo. Lamentablemente el tema de los malos tratos hoy en día está muy presente, no lo comprendo como la gente puede decir que quiere a una persona y después hace eso. Gracias por lo de que soy una gran escritora, la verdad no creo que sea para tanto. Este fic lo tengo ya escrito así que las actualizaciones están aseguradas, no como con algunos de mis otros fics. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Deseo que este segundo capítulo os haya gustado, que os esté gustando el rumbo de como va todo.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el capítulo 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III (3/10)**

Sin marcas en mi cara, sin ningún indicio de que el 29 de diciembre me golpearon y hechizaron con saña, por fin puedo volver a salir a respirar aire puro y libre. No es que estar en las habitaciones de Snape me desagrade, todo lo contrario, pero también necesito poder caminar por el castillo y los terrenos.

Hagrid, después de que Madame Pomfrey diera su visto bueno, me invitó a ir con él a las Tres Escobas en Hogsmade durante la salida de los alumnos. Acepté cuando me lo dijo, además que Harry y Ron se nos unirán. Todo está preparado para emprender la marcha hacia la cabaña de mi grandullón amigo, el que pronto será mi colega como profesor. Ni él, ni mis dos mejores amigos saben todavía la noticia, se la daré a los tres juntos hoy en Hogsmade mientras tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Mucho trabajo?— pregunto al entrar en el despacho de Snape desde el pasillo que lo comunica con los aposentos del director

— No más que otro día cualquiera— contesta sin levantar la vista de un documento que está leyendo

Espero hasta que termina y levanta la negra mirada, levanta esos ojos completamente negros que fija en los míos sin parpadear. Involuntariamente, durante unos segundos, me pierdo en los ojos de mi salvador, solamente unos segundos que sirven para que sienta como recorre mi cuerpo un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad absoluto. Al reaccionar trago saliva y aparto mi mirada de la del director de Hogwarts. Casi dos meses son los que llevo sin salir de sus dominios, esta será la primera vez desde que comenzó el año que estaré en un espacio que no comparta aire con Snape, pensarlo me hace sentir rara.

— Me voy a Hogsmade con Hagrid, allí hemos quedado con Harry y Ron para tomar algo en las Tres Escobas. Si terminas lo que tienes que hacer y quieres pasarte a tomar algo con nosotros, hazlo con total libertad.

— Le agradezco la invitación pero prefiero tomar veneno y nadar en un lago lleno de inferis a tomar algo con cuatro gryffindors, dos de los cuales son Hagrid y Weasley. Dígale a Potter de mi parte que necesito hablar con él sobre un tema, es importante y bastante urgente

Asiento con la cabeza, me intriga lo que Snape necesita hablar con Harry aunque se que si pregunto no me lo va a decir. Sin decir nada más me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a salir del despacho cuando escucho de nuevo su voz profunda y ronca.

— Disfrute de su día en Hogsmade, Granger

**OOOOOOOOO**

El día en Hogsmade está siendo tranquilo, muy reconfortante. A pesar de nuestra edad, que ya tenemos veinticinco años, Ron ha querido entrar en Zonko para comprarse unas cuantas ranas de chocolate. Hay cosas que no cambian y la pasión de Ron por comer es una de ellas, quizás la más destacada junto con la de hablar de quidditch. Después de esperar a Ron fuera de Zonko, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la colina en la que está la Casa de los Gritos. Remus se transformaba allí, el cobarde de Pettigrew fue allí donde volvió a mostrarse en su forma humana, Snape fue mordido por Nagini también en ese lugar.

— Extraño a Remus y a Sirius

Las palabras de Harry están dichas con una tristeza que para intentar reconfortarlo le cojo la mano. Ron y Hagrid no dicen nada, se mantienen en silencio hasta que decidimos emprender el camino hacia las Tres Escobas. Rosmerta nos saluda al vernos entrar, antes de que nos sentemos en una mesa al final del local. Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos hasta que viene Rosmerta preguntar que tomaremos y que tal día estamos teniendo. Otros cinco minutos son los que debemos esperar hasta que tenemos nuestras bebidas en la mesa. A pesar de que Hagrid quería pedir whisky de fuego al final los cuatro hemos pedido zumo de calabaza. La conversación cómoda, en la que no existen los silencios, empieza con Harry y Ron explicándonos como últimamente en el cuerpo de aurores las cosas no van demasiado bien, según mi amigo de mirada esmeralda desde que hay un nuevo jefe.

— Desde que nombraron a Squill como el mandamás de los aurores a mediados de enero todo va para abajo, cuando estaba Nowell esto no pasaba. Lástima que a Dirk lo destituyeran por "razones estratégicas", aunque todos sabemos que ahora estar en contra de los cortes que quiere aplicar el Ministro son razones estratégicas.

— ¿Entonces Squill es un títere de nuestro querido Ministro Landscape?— pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta va a ser completamente afirmativa

— Evidentemente que es un títere de Landscape, lástima que Kingsley tuviera que dimitir por sus problemas de salud. Este Ministro nos va a llevar a la decadencia más absoluta aunque vosotros dos al estar en Hogwarts no os daréis cuenta, no bajo la vara de hierro de Snape

Ante las últimas palabras de Ron frunzo el ceño, no me gusta que hable de él de semejante forma. A Snape puede gustarle tener todo bajo control, que todo se haga bien en el menor tiempo posible, pero en absoluto utiliza una vara de hierro con los profesores de Hogwarts. En alguna de las reuniones que he escuchado detrás de la puerta he podido comprobar como conversa educadamente con todos sus empleados y acepta sus sugerencias para mejorar en lo que sea posible cada asignatura.

— Snape es un buen tipo— dice Hagrid— Serio y de pocas palabras pero se comporta con todos los profesores de manera justa. Deberías intentar conocerlo mejor, Ron

— No me relaciono con serpientes aunque ésta salvase la vida de Hermione— contesta mi amigo pelirrojo— Las serpientes son traicioneras

Un carraspeo hace que Ron voltee y se encuentre frente a frente con el director de Hogwarts, quién lo mira como si fuera el peor de los insectos. No creo que entre ambos pueda existir nunca una buena relación, demasiado es que cada vez que se vean no se hechicen aunque si fuera por Ron ya habrían empezado a batirse en duelo.

— Me alegra saber que el joven Weasley no desea relacionarse conmigo, me ahorro el tener que desmemorizarme después de compartir confidencias con él— empieza a decir Snape arrancándome una sonrisa por su sarcasmo, noto como Harry y Hagrid también están sonriendo— Ahora si me permiten, necesito que Potter venga conmigo para tratar un tema importante

Harry lo mira de manera interrogante, no entiende que es lo que Snape necesita tratar con él de forma tan urgente. De nuevo siento gran curiosidad, ahora más que en su despacho cuando me ha pedido que informara a Harry que necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Qué requiere de tanta inmediatez que Snape ha acudido a Hogsmade para hablar con mi amigo de azabache cabello?. Al verlos partir, salir a los dos de las Tres Escobas, miro a Hagrid que tiene la misma mirada de incomprensión que Ron y que yo.

Sin Harry y con nuestras cervezas de mantequilla terminadas no tardamos demasiado en marcharnos de las Tres Escobas, aunque antes nos despedimos de Rosmerta. Fuera del local paseamos tranquilamente, Hagrid saluda a algunos alumnos con los que nos cruzamos y Ron firma algún autógrafo. Tanto Harry como Ron, aurores destacados y héroes de guerra, todavía hoy en día tienen que seguir firmando autógrafos.

— Chicos, estoy cansada— digo al empezar a notar como mi cuerpo necesita volver al castillo y descansar— Creo que voy a volver a Hogwarts aunque antes quiero daros una noticia. Desearía que estuviera Harry pero como se ha ido con Snape y no se cuanto tardará, os lo diré a vosotros y a él ya le mandaré una lechuza para decírselo. Hace unos días Snape me hizo una oferta, me ofreció ser la ayudante de McGonagall hasta final del curso escolar y el próximo curso ya comenzarlo yo como profesora. No me lo pensé demasiado, le contesté que sí antes incluso de hablar con McGonagall del tema.

Hagrid me abraza entusiasmado al enterarse de la noticia, en los brazos de mi semigigante amigo soy como una muñeca de trapo. Ron por el contrario esboza una sonrisa socarrona y se que está a punto de soltar alguna de sus preguntas que me harán desear que al nacer hubiera sido mudo.

— ¿Ahora te tendré que llamar profesora Granger?

— Eres tan crío Ron, de verdad que no entiendo como Luna puede soportarte

— No quieras entenderlo— dice alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva y consiguiendo que ponga los ojos en blanco, siempre hablando de lo mismo— Aunque ahora que te convertirás en la sucesora de McGonagall quizás se te olvide lo que es eso, no me imagino a nuestra antigua jefa de casa habiendo estado con un hombre. Realmente no me la imagino a ella ni a ninguno de nuestros profesores, a Snape el que menos

— Los profesores son humanos, Ron. McGonagall, Snape o Hagrid tienen los mismos deseos carnales que el resto de las personas

Hagrid asiente con sus mejillas levemente coloreadas, parece que el que Ron y yo hablemos de la vida sexual de los profesores de Hogwarts le avergüenza, algo que es normal al ser él uno.

Tras despedirnos de mi amigo pelirrojo emprendemos el trayecto de vuelta a Hogwarts, Hagrid va en silencio y yo decido no hablar tampoco. No se que estará pensando mi grandullón amigo, solamente se que yo no me puedo quitar de la cabeza el tema del sexo de los profesores. No me puedo imaginar a Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, McGonagall o Hagrid con una pareja y en pleno momento pasional. Snape no es que no pueda imaginármelo, simplemente es que no quiero hacerlo porque no quiero tener esa imagen de mi salvador. Pero se que aunque no me los imagine, o no quiera hacerlo, ellos son personas igual que yo y seguramente tendrán vida sexual. Hagrid recuerdo que durante mi cuarto curso con lo del "Torneo de los tres magos" estuvo muy acaramelado con la directora de Beauxbatons, McGonagall siempre se comportó de manera muy cercana con Dumbledore, y por supuesto no se me olvida el enamoramiento casi platónico de Snape hacia la madre de Harry. Definitivamente mis colegas son humanos y seguramente les guste practicar el sexo igual que me gusta a mi, a Harry o a Ron.

**OOOOOOOOO**

— Compartiréis aposentos, así podrás asegurarte que está bien. Suele tener pesadillas con Draco, grita la mayoría de las noches aunque solamente se haya llegado a despertar en un par de ocasiones

Antes de abrir la puerta del despacho de Snape, tras subir por la gárgola, escucho como el antiguo jefe de la casa de slytherin dice a la persona que debe de estar con él en el despacho. Se que Snape se está refiriendo a mi con sus palabras, supongo que a la persona con quien está hablando es McGonagall. ¿Compartir habitación con mi antigua jefa de casa?. La verdad que no es algo que me agrade demasiado, prefiero seguir en las habitaciones del director a tener que hacerlo en las de la mujer a la que le voy a servir de ayudante pero se que eso no es algo que decida yo.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendo, no es McGonagall quien está en el despacho con Snape sino que es Harry. ¿Uno de mis dos mejores amigos compartiendo habitación conmigo?. Completamente confundida miro alternativamente de uno a otro, Harry está con una notable sonrisa y Snape sigue con su habitual expresión neutral. Camino hasta la silla vacía que hay al lado de mi mejor amigo y me siento, espero hasta que alguno de los dos me diga que está pasando.

— Granger le informo que Potter es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Freamont me informó hace un par de semanas que debía encontrarle un sustituto, en los chequeos habituales que se hace en San Mungo le habían encontrado una enfermedad y necesitaba empezar un tratamiento.

— Me ha ofrecido el puesto y he aceptado, sobretodo ahora que Squill maneja a los aurores. Pediré una excedencia de seis meses, lo justo para poder terminar este curso escolar y tener mis muy merecidas vacaciones— añade con una sonrisa Harry— Además que me apetece comprobar de primera mano si los alumnos son tan inútiles como siempre está diciendo Severus

— Si a la mayor celebridad que ha pisado Hogwarts en el último siglo no consigue que los ineptos de los alumnos se apliquen y aprendan algo, nadie lo hará. Aunque mucho me temo que la mayoría de ellos estarán tan embobados al tener delante a Harry Potter que su única neurona sufrirá una sobredosis y se colapsará— comenta Snape con sarcasmo pero sin la maldad que destilaban sus palabras antaño cuando se dirigía a Harry, cuando al pronunciar Potter lo hacía como si destilara veneno por todos los poros de su piel— Por cierto Granger, ahora que empezará como ayudante de Minerva le han sido asignadas unas habitaciones propias. Como se que es tan amiguita de Potter, me he tomado la libertad de hacer que compartan aposentos para que cada noche antes de irse a dormir se cuenten lo inútiles que resultan sus alumnos.

Las palabras que acaba de pronunciar Snape están dichas con convicción, tanta que me sorprende que sean una mentira. El director de Hogwarts, como bien le ha dicho a Harry, lo ha puesto en una habitación conjunta para que me proteja y me de apoyo. Todavía no he superado lo de Draco, todavía sueño con él, Snape lo sabe y quiere que esté acompañada de la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado por si me vuelve a suceder en el futuro. La sensación de protección que noto al darme cuenta lo cuidadoso que está siendo mi antiguo profesor conmigo me abruma unos instantes, el despiadado murciélago grasiento como le llamaba Ron está portándose conmigo como no recuerdo que lo haya hecho nadie, incluidos mis dos mejores amigos.

— Fiestas del pijama cada noche, Harry— bromeo, sonriendo y consiguiendo hacer reír al nuevo profesor de DCAO

— Severus seguro que se unirá a alguna

No puedo evitar reír ante lo dicho por Harry, Snape tampoco puede evitar esbozar una muy leve sonrisa ladeada.

— El día que Albus me vuelva a ofrecer un caramelo de limón me uniré a dos tontos gryffindors— responde el director, levantándose— Ahora si hacéis el favor de seguirme, os mostraré donde os hospedaréis mientras seáis personal docente de una institución histórica como lo es Hogwarts

Harry se levanta y me cede el puesto de ir detrás de Snape. El antiguo jefe de la casa de Salazar ondea y arrastra su túnica, exactamente igual que como lo hacía en mi época de estudiante. Ese movimiento de su túnica negra me hace recordar al pobre de Neville, mi compañero temblaba al escuchar como Snape con pasos enérgicos entraba en clase y arrastraba con estilo su túnica. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando choco contra la espalda del director que se ha parado abruptamente, sin avisar.

— Lo siento— me excuso antes de que él me aniquile con su negra mirada— Estaba pensando en otra cosa y no me he dado cuenta que habías parado

No responde nada, únicamente se gira en dirección al cuadro de un ciervo con una leona y dice la contraseña. _Carpe Diem_. Interesante contraseña, interesante que sea Snape quien haya elegido la latina expresión de "vive el momento". Al entrar en la sala se me olvida por completo la contraseña, un par de butacones dorados frente a una chimenea, una mesa de madera su par de sillas correspondientes y una moqueta roja me obnubilan.

Mi habitación no es muy grande pero es simplemente encantadora. Una cama grande con un edredón rojo de bordes dorado, una mesilla de madera negra, un amplio armario empotrado en la pared con sus puertas negras, una mesa de cristal con su correspondiente silla, la moqueta roja y un par de estanterías vacías para ser llenadas por libros. La habitación de Harry es muy parecida aunque el armario suyo es más pequeño y no es empotrado, además de que su mesa y su silla son de madera y no cristal.

Cada uno tenemos un cuarto de baño propio, igual que el de Snape es todo blanco. Ducha, bañera, váter, lavamanos, espejo y moqueta. Todo blanco, todo mostrando una pureza a la que me cuesta acostumbrarme.

— Es increíble— murmuro notando como Snape está detrás de mi, noto su presencia aunque no hable— Muchas gracias por todo, Snape

— No me de las gracias, Granger. Todo esto la ayudará a no intentar cortarse las venas después de un largo día tratando con inútiles alumnos, adolescentes hormonados que piensan más en encontrar lugares oscuros para besuquearse que en intentar memorizar un hechizo o la receta de una poción

— Si un baño de espuma no con sigue relajarme acudiré a tu despacho para que me sirvas una taza de té

Snape alza una ceja ante mi última frase, lo he desconcertado al decirle lo de ir a su despacho para tomar una taza de té. Al alzamiento de la ceja de mi antiguo profesor contesto con una sonrisa inocente que consigue que alce más la ceja todavía. Encuentro que el gesto de Snape es sumamente divertido, me causa gracia ver tan "humano" al hombre que pocas veces muestra que no comprende algo.

— Ron me maldecirá por esto, por pedir la excedencia para venir a Hogwarts— escucho que dice Harry desde su habitación— Squill lo emparejará con algún novato incompetente para que le enseñe a ser un buen auror

— Antes de maldecirte intentará hacerte recapacitar, te explicará su teoría de que si aceptas no tendrás vida sexual. Ron tiene la teoría de que meterse a enseñar en Hogwarts y que se te acaben las oportunidades de tener sexo van unidas de la mano

A pesar de dirigirme a Harry, mi mirada está fija en Snape. El director ha dejado de tener la ceja alzada y al contrario que Hagrid no se avergüenza, no se le colorean las mejillas por escuchar como hablamos de algo que lo concierne al cien por cien. Los ojos negros de Snape transmiten diversión, algo que nunca antes había visto y que me hace descubrir una nueva faceta oculta del slytherin. La diversión y la forma en que se debe de estar mordiendo la lengua para no decir uno de sus comentarios me hace pensar que Snape realmente rompe la teoría de Ron, que él a pesar de su carácter poco comunicativo si que disfruta de una vida sexual interesante.

**OOOOOOOOO**

— Unos instantes de atención antes de empezar a cenar

El director de Hogwarts, serio e imponente, se ha levantado antes de que aparezca la comida en los platos y los alumnos comiencen a cenar. Snape desea aplacar la gran cantidad de murmullos que han surgido al entrar los primeros alumnos y vernos tanto a Harry como a mi sentados en la mesa de los profesores.

— El profesor Freamont abandona su puesto como profesor de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— empieza a decir el director consiguiendo que se escuchen algunos lamentos— Hasta final del curso escolar Harry Potter se encargará de impartir la asignatura

Los lamentos de los alumnos por la marcha de Freamont se olvidan, la noticia de que Harry va a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras simplemente ha conseguido que una explosión de murmullos aparezcan. Al mirar a Snape noto que está disfrutando por el golpe de efecto que ha conseguido al contratar a la mayor celebridad del mundo mágico, no solamente entre los alumnos sino también entre el resto de los profesores.

— Además del profesor Potter, tenemos otra nueva incorporación a Hogwarts. Hermione Granger ejercerá de ayudante de la profesora McGonagall hasta final del curso escolar y el año que viene empezará ella como titular de la asignatura de Transformaciones

Los murmullos se amplifican todavía más, no hay ni un estudiante que no esté completamente alucinado de que dos de los mayores héroes de guerra vayan a darles clase.

Harry y yo saludamos al ser presentados, mi amigo muerto de vergüenza por seguir levantando todavía semejantes murmullos. En mi caso no hay vergüenza, si hay muchos nervios aunque una sonrisa amistosa de McGonagall y de Hagrid, junto con una corta pero intensa mirada de Snape, consiguen tranquilizarme.

— La cena ya puede comenzar, las noticias de celebridades trabajando en Hogwarts han terminado

Los alumnos parece que han perdido el apetito, simplemente comentan y murmuran sobre Harry y sobre mi. Nuestra presencia como profesores en Hogwarts no deja indiferente a nadie, a excepción claro de Snape. El antiguo jefe de la casa de las serpientes está centrado en su plato e ignora completamente todas las conversaciones que hay a su alrededor. A la única persona que le contesta cuando le pregunta algo es a McGonagall que está sentada a su lado. Sus respuestas cortas y directas dejan claro que le interesa más terminar cuanto antes para irse a la tranquilidad de su despacho que entablar una conversación.

**TBC...**

**Tercer capítulo subido, espero que os haya gustado con primero como Hermione propone a Severus que se pase por Hogsmade si tiene tiempo, después como el Trío Dorado y Hagrid disfrutan de un día en el pueblo mágico, con la gran teoría de Ron respecto a la vida sexual de los profesores que es muy recurrente en este fic, la contratación de Harry como profesor de DCAO que sirve también para que Severus tenga controlada a Hermione, y finalmente el golpe de efecto logrado por Sev al presentar como nuevos profesores al mayor héroe mágico y a una de las mayores heroínas de la guerra contra Voldemort.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejasteis comentarios en el capítulo 2, la verdad que la historia está teniendo mejor acogida de la que me pensaba que tendría por el tema que se trata en el primer capítulo. Me encanta equivocarme y que guste más de lo que me esperaba xD. A continuación contesto a los comentario de usuarios sin registrar, a los registrados como en el primer capítulo os contesto por PM.**

— **Diosa Luna: **Para tener el romance deberás esperar un poco más, uno o dos capítulos más todavía. Acabo de actualizar y quieres más, eso es buena noticia para mi xD. Yo también amo a Snape, desde siempre y por siempre.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Lantano: **Me encanta saber que te está gustando el camino que está tomando la historia. Se agradece que me digas lo de que tengo potencia, me haces ponerme colorada xD. Te contesto por aquí porque no me deja contestarte por PM. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Amia Snape: **Hola Amia. En esta historia el tiempo pasa rápido, esta vez he decidido hacer que pase de forma diversa y en general estoy contenta con el resultado aunque entiendo que tú hubieras querido leer la recuperación.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Ayra16:** Herm ayudante de Minerva, a ver como sobrevive la pobre a los ineptos de los alumnos xD. Severus es un cacho de pan, con una corteza muy dura pero una vez la traspasas te encuentras con una miga muy blandita. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Lucylawlis: **Me alegra saber que tienes ganas de leer el capítulo tres, eso significa que el fic te gusta y que a mi me haces feliz xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Otro capítulo más, ya son tres, y espero que os haya gustado como va desarrollándose todo. De momento la cosa va poco a poco pero en el siguiente, en el cuatro ya empezarán a suceder cosas entre nuestra Hermione y nuestro querido Severus.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ya el 4 que es casi la mitad del fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV (4/10)**

Una semana como ayudante de McGonagall, ella insiste en que la llame Minerva, me ha servido para darme cuenta que Snape realmente se quedaba corto al tildar a los alumnos de ineptos. Cinco días me han servido para ver que excepto un par por clase, el resto de los adolescentes acuden a las clases para calentar la silla y enviarse notitas cuando se piensan que nadie les ve. A Harry tampoco es que le vaya mucho mejor, está desesperado por el bajo nivel que Freamont les estaba dando.

La ineptitud y la necesidad de relajación me han hecho estar sentada en estos momentos frente a Snape. Después de probar durante estos cinco días con largos baños después de cenar, la única alternativa que me quedaba para evitar salir por los pasillos y hechizar a los adolescentes es la de la taza de té. El director de Hogwarts, que está sentado frente a mi en su cómodo sillón, sonríe de una manera visible y no imperceptible como las otras veces que se lo he visto hacer. Su expresión de diversión consigue que me tenga que aferrar a los brazos de la silla para no caer en la tentación de hechizarlo.

— Profesora Granger que honor tenerla por aquí un viernes noche, ¿cuál es el motivo de su presencia en mi despacho?

— ¡Ponme una taza de té y déjate de sarcasmos, Snape!

Sin perder la sonrisa, incluso diría que ampliándola unos milímetros, hace aparecer frente a mi una taza de té. El slytherin esta vez no se ha hecho aparecer un té, esta vez para él se ha pedido una copa de whisky de fuego. En silencio comenzamos a tomar nuestras respectivas bebidas, él no aparta sus ojos de mi en ningún momento y eso consigue que mis nervios todavía se encuentren más al límite. A mitad de la taza no lo soporto más y alzo mi mirada para enfrentarla con la suya divertida.

— ¿Las normas del colegio no permiten hechizar a los alumnos, verdad?

— Estoy luchando contra el Consejo Escolar para que lo permita— dice en un tono serio pero sin que la sonrisa desaparezca de sus labios— Si ellos hubieran tenido a alumnos como su compañero Longbottom que hacía explotar calderos cada sesión, seguramente serían ellos quien me lo propusieran a mi. No sabe lo que es que varios calderos exploten cada clase, la poción contra la cefalea era la más utilizada en mis tiempos de enseñanza.

Al recordar sus tiempos como profesor de pociones deja de rodear con sus dedos la copa, a la que casi ya no le queda whisky, para colocarlos en sus sienes. Parece que el recordar a Neville en sus clases ha conseguido hacerle tener dolor de cabeza. Lentamente se masajea las sienes con sus dedos, movimientos circulares y lentos consiguen que mi mirada lo observe con atención. El té en mis manos y la relajación de Snape masajeándose las sienes con sus ojos cerrados consiguen que durante unos segundos me olvide del tema que me ha hecho estar en su despacho.

Desde que me salvó la vida, desde que estuve ocupándole la habitación y la cama durante dos meses, se que algo ha cambiado en mi forma de ver a Snape y en la forma que él me ve a mi. No hace comentarios dañinos como antaño, las veces que me ha llamado sabelotodo lo hace sin ese tono despectivo y cruel con que lo hacía en sus clases. Ahora se permite sonreír en mi presencia, se permite relajarse como lo está haciendo en estos momentos y también se permite sonreír al modo Snape. Si no fuera porque estamos hablando de Severus Snape, del hombre que todavía se dirige a mi de la forma más educada posible y sin tutearme, casi podría afirmar que tenemos una amistad. Por mi parte estaría encantada de ser su amiga, de poder conocer más de su complicada vida y sus inquietudes, el problema es que no creo que él quiera confiarme datos importantes de lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Severus?— pregunto esperando a que abra los ojos y me mire para seguir hablando— Quiero decir, ahora somos iguales y estamos en el mismo barco. Minerva te llama Severus, Harry te llama Severus y yo considero que hacerlo es un síntoma de igualdad. Se que pedirte que tú a mi me llames Hermione y que me tutees puede resultar excesivo pero me gustaría también. Después de todo me salvaste la vida, me has dado un trabajo y te has preocupado por mi más de lo que te correspondía.

Se levanta del sillón y da unos cuantos pasos hasta la chimenea de su despacho, allí apoya una mano en la pared mientras mira los rescoldos del fuego con sus negros ojos. Dejo que él reflexione, que él marque los tiempos que crea convenientes para responder porque no tengo ninguna prisa. Harry ha salido con Ron esta noche de viernes, quiere que nuestro amigo pelirrojo deje de estar enfadado con él por dejarlo solo en el cuerpo de aurores en tiempos tan aciagos con la llegada de Squill. Intentando vislumbrar como Harry querrá que Ron lo perdone ambos terminarán medio borrachos, esa imagen me hace sonreír.

— Severus está bien, Hermione.

El susurro de Snape, de Severus me corrijo mentalmente, muy cerca de mi oreja consigue hacerme saltar. Tan centrada estaba en la posible imagen de Ron y Harry medio borrachos que no me he dado cuenta que el director había dejado de estar en la chimenea y estaba a escasos centímetros de mi. Intento serenarme, que la sorpresa y el miedo desaparezcan tan rápido como han llegado. Para intentar que mi respiración vuelva a ser normal y que los latidos de mi corazón dejen de ser tan acelerados me giro, necesito ver que no es Draco y que es Severus. Definitivamente no es mi ex y si el director de Hogwarts, sus ojos negros a escasos centímetros de los míos me lo confirman. Al tener tan de cerca a mi antiguo profesor me doy cuenta que su mirada negra resulta completamente atrayente y que su cuerpo desprende un leve olor a algo similar al romero, pero no siendo exactamente esa esencia.

— Severus.

El nombre sale de entre mis labios con suavidad, casi como si lo estuviera saboreando. El hombre que ocupa todo mi campo de visión, que ha conseguido que el negro me parezca un color de protección, tarda unos segundos en cambiar su expresión seria. Me dedica una sonrisa real, no una amplia sonrisa pero si la más sincera que le he visto. Poder ver el rostro del antiguo jefe de las serpientes así y tan de cerca me hace sonreír a mi también. A pesar de que su nariz sea grande o de que sus rasgos sean excesivamente duros, al sonreír y mirarme tan fijamente lo veo bastante atractivo.

— Hermione— dice con un tono divertido, incorporándose y caminando hasta su sillón.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Minerva y Severus, dejar de llamar a mis antiguos profesores de Transformaciones y de Pociones por sus apellidos para llamarlos por sus nombres ha afianzado mi relación con ellos. La jefa de la casa de gryffindor, quién me ha confesado que yo siempre fui su preferida durante mi época estudiantil, ha conseguido que en mi primer mes como su ayudante no tenga ganas de hechizar a los alumnos. La veterana profesora comprende mi desesperación, tanto la mía como la de Harry, pero me ha dicho que no me lo puedo tomar tan enserio porque sino seré incapaz de llegar viva al final del curso escolar y ella no se podrá jubilar. Por su parte, el director de Hogwarts acepta mi presencia en su despacho para tomar mi, ya habitual, taza de té. Durante mis visitas a su despacho conversamos de temas escolares, de como puede ser que los estudiantes sean tan ineptos y alguna vez por su parte intenta saber de una forma muy subliminal como estoy. Severus sigue preocupándose por mi, quiere saber si en los poco más de tres meses que han pasado estoy consiguiendo superar lo que me hizo Draco.

Cada día que pasa siento que estar en Hogwarts es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, que a pesar de que los alumnos no estudien el que Severus me haya ofrecido ser la ayudante de Minerva es un regalo. Harry también opina algo similar, volver a estar en Hogwarts lo hace sentirse como en casa. Ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla por la tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, acudir al despacho de Severus para poder mantener una conversación interesante a nivel intelectual o compartir momentos de confianza con uno de mis mejores amigos antes de ir a dormir, esas tres cosas son algo que estoy comprobando no tienen precio.

— Herm— escucho que me llama Harry— yo ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

— ¿Le contarás a Ron mañana que tú aunque seas profesor si tienes una vida sexual satisfactoria?— pregunto con una sonrisa a mi amigo de verde mirada, quién tiene una cita esta noche con una chica muggle a la que ya ha visto varias veces y con la que no juega al parchís precisamente— ¿Le dirás a nuestro amigo pelirrojo que para ser profesor se necesita más que nunca tener un desahogo sexual?

— Me lo pensaré, no me apetece que me pida detalles de mis citas con Abigail— contesta sonriendo y besando mi mejilla— Disfruta de la noche y de tus conversaciones con Severus mientras tomas un té en su despacho.

— Siempre lo hago.

Mi respuesta hace que Harry me guiñe un ojo y que desaparezca por el agujero de entrada a la sala. Al cerrarse el cuadro que separa nuestros aposentos de los pasillos del castillo dejo escapar un suspiro. Durante los siguientes minutos únicamente me dedico a mirar al crepitante fuego de la chimenea, contemplar las llamas me relajan. Reacciono al escuchar como un reloj indica que son las diez y media de la noche. Quizás no debería de ir a estas horas a hablar con Severus, a tomar mi taza de té mientras él se toma tranquilo su copa de whisky de fuego, pero sin Harry con el que hablar necesito ver al que ahora es mi jefe.

El despacho del director de Hogwarts está vacío, arqueo mi ceja en señal de desconcierto por no encontrar a Severus sentado en su sillón y detrás de su escritorio. Es sábado por la noche, quizás después de todo el antiguo profesor de pociones si tenga vida privada. Deshecho la idea, en todo el tiempo que llevo en el castillo siempre que he acudido a su despacho lo he encontrado, ya fuera un viernes o un fin de semana por la noche. Decidida a esperar su vuelta me siento en la silla que siempre ocupo y hago aparecer una taza de té frente a mi. Pensando en dónde puede estar el director voy moviendo la cucharilla en el té de forma inconsciente. Un sonido me saca de mi estado de relajación. Miro a todos los lados, a todos los cuadros del despacho, pero no veo nada extraño. Al no encontrar el lugar de procedencia del ruido pienso que mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada, algo que desecho cuando vuelvo a escuchar el mismo sonido. Me levanto de la silla e inspecciono todo cuando vuelvo a escuchar de nuevo el sonido. Los sonidos no provienen del despacho, provienen de la habitación privada de Severus. Al pensar que puede encontrarse mal, que puede necesitar ayuda de alguien, siento como una angustia crece en mi interior y me estruja el estómago junto con el corazón. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada que no sea ayudar a mi salvador, abro la puerta que comunica el despacho con el pequeño pasillo que al final tiene la habitación en la que estuve durante casi dos meses de mi recuperación.

— Seve...

No logro terminar de decir su nombre, simplemente no puedo hacerlo porque la imagen que tengo delante me ha dejado sin palabras. El director de Hogwarts no está sufriendo, todo lo contrario, está disfrutando y haciendo disfrutar a una mujer. Al encontrármelos en la cama, al abrir la puerta de golpe y verlos todo se mantiene congelado durante un par de segundos. La mujer que está siendo colmada de atenciones y placer, que está sobre las caderas de Snape cabalgándolo, es la primera en reaccionar. La morena mujer, atractiva, se agacha sobre el pecho del antiguo jefe de los slytherin como si quisiera fundirse en él y desaparecer. Severus todavía está mirándome, sus ojos muestran sorpresa pero no la vergüenza que muestran los de su compañera de cama al ser interrumpidos por mi.

— Hermione, ¿necesitas algo?— pregunta Severus incorporándose en la cama, con un tono de voz cargado de pasión y lujuria, un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado.

— No, yo simplemente...venía a...conversar.

Me cuesta pronunciar las palabras, todavía estoy intentando asimilar la imagen que estoy viendo delante. Severus sentado sobre su cama, tapándose con el edredón, su acompañante tumbada y mirándome con una mezcla de curiosidad y ganas de hacerme desaparecer. Mi mente piensa que ellos están en la cama en la que durante dos meses estuve durmiendo, mi antiguo profesor se tapa con el mismo edredón que yo lo hacía.

— Siento la interrupción, Severus.

No espero a recibir ninguna respuesta, cierro la puerta y salgo como un rayo. Intento no pensar en lo que acabo de ver, en no volver a rememorar en mi mente como al abrir la puerta la mujer estaba cabalgando a mi salvador. Los sonidos eran gemidos de placer de ella, lo que yo pensé que eran quejidos de dolor en verdad eran sonidos de placer. A pesar de intentarlo, de querer bloquear las imágenes en lo más profundo de mi mente, me es imposible y no dejo de rememorarlo durante el trayecto de vuelta a la sala que comparto con Harry en nuestros aposentos. Las manos de Severus, una amasando los pechos de la mujer y la otra en la cadera marcándole el ritmo, la respiración acelerada y la mirada completamente pasional. Severus Snape disfrutando de tener sexo, haciendo que su acompañante goce, consiguen que me de cuenta de que siento celos. Sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea me doy cuenta que tras mi incredulidad por la escena se esconde un fuerte sentimiento de desagrado.

— No puede ser— susurro para mi misma, subiendo mis piernas al sillón y rodeándolas con mis brazos mientras apoyo mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

No puede ser que sienta celos de lo que acabo de ver, no tiene sentido que al ir aceptando lo que he visto crezca en mi la indignación. No tengo derecho a estar enfadada, él puede hace lo que quiera y con quien quiera. Las personas no se sienten indignadas o dolidas cuando se encuentran a sus amigos manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otra persona, se sienten felices por verlos disfrutando. La indignación que estoy sintiendo me hace recordar como me sentía al principio cuando empecé a sentirme atraída con Draco, como odiaba ver a las chicas coqueteando con él. Definitivamente no puede ser que esté sintiendo lo mismo, no puede ser que me esté empezando a interesar Severus. Las interesantes conversaciones, las tazas de té en su despacho, la cercanía en el trato, su preocupación por mi estado, todo eso que ha conseguido que me haya sentido importante me hace ver que aunque no quiera siento cosas por mi antiguo profesor.

— ¿Una taza de té?

La voz del hombre me sobresalta, tan centrada estaba aceptando que en estos tres meses he empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por él que no me he dado cuenta de su presencia. Al lado de la entrada de la sala, apoyado en la pared y completamente vestido de negro con su túnica y su levita, está Severus. El director de Hogwarts me está mirando directamente, otra vez su imperturbable expresión seria gobierna su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto en un tono brusco que le hace alzar una ceja de manera interrogante y que le hace dejar de apoyarse en la pared para aproximarse al sillón en el que estoy acurrucada.

— He venido a hablar contigo— dice con simpleza sentándose en el sillón que está al lado del que estoy ocupando, el sillón en el que Harry siempre se sienta antes de ir a dormir— Creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que has visto cuando como buena gryffindor has entrado en mi habitación para saciar tu curiosidad.

— No he entrado en tu habitación, en tu estancia privada, para saciar mi curiosidad— respondo dejando de lado el tono suave y adoptando un tono de incipiente enfado— Había ido para tomar una taza de té contigo y hablar de interesantes temas a nivel intelectual como siempre. Esperé cinco minutos sentada en la silla hasta que escuché sonidos, unos que procedían de tu habitación y que pensé eran de dolor. No me paré a plantearme interrumpirte en pleno encuentro sexual con esa mujer, simplemente pensé que podías necesitar mi ayuda y yo no podía obviarlo.

Mi enfado al hablar consigue que él ladee los laterales de sus labios para esbozar una sonrisa, parece que verme enfadada e indignada le parece gracioso. El pensar que a Severus le causa gracia consigue todavía enfadarme más logra hacerme olvidar que tengo 25 años y que me sienta como una niña a la que le prometen una regalo para después no se lo dárselo.

— Gracias por acudir en mi ayuda, realmente mi acompañante me estaba dañando— se burla con un toque de malicia que me hace fulminarlo con la mirada e incrementar mi enfado— Obviamente veo que eres de la idea de tu querido amigo Weasley, de la idea que el cuerpo docente tiene un voto de castidad y que es imposible que alguno mantenga relaciones sexuales con frecuencia. Comprendo que tu cerebro de sabelotodo quiera evitar imaginarse a Minerva, Pomona, Filius o cualquier otro docente en semejante momento, yo también prefiero no imaginármelos. Siento que tus ojos, con tu incursión en la intimidad de mis aposentos, hayan tenido que ver como la tonta teoría de una limitada mente como la de Weasley no es cierta. Si quieres, para que tus retinas no ardan, puedo desmemorizarte para que olvides lo sucedido, Hermione

— Sigues siendo un maldito bastardo, un maldito y venenoso bastardo.

Lo que he dicho consigue que Severus suelte una carcajada, definitivamente el tener sexo le ha cambiado el carácter. El antiguo jefe de slytherin, el hombre al que los alumnos del colegio siguen temiendo, sabe reír y es algo que no creo que pase demasiado a menudo.

— Siempre seré un maldito bastardo slytherin— dice al terminar de reír, hablando con su tono serio de siempre— Te salvé de Draco pero eso no quiere decir que no siga siendo el mismo hombre que odia a los mediocres como Weasley, que exija lograr la perfección o que haya asesinado en el pasado. Sigo siendo la misma persona poco sociable aunque contigo haya establecido una especie de relación de amistad, aunque tomemos tazas de té y conversemos, Hermione.

En silencio hago que aparezca mi taza de té y su copa de whisky, a pesar de que esté molesta por lo que he visto quiero tener a Severus cerca. Su compañía me relaja de la misma forma que lo hace siempre, su voz profunda y pausada al hablar sobre el pobre papel que está haciendo Landscape como Minisitro consigue anestesiarme. La voz varonil y las caricias circulares de sus pulgares a la copa vacía de whisky me hacen volver a recordar la imagen de él en la cama con la otra mujer. Los placenteros gemidos, los temblores del cuerpo, lujuria en los ojos, todas esas cosas vuelven a mi mente y me hacen desear que los pulgares que están acariciando la copa estuvieran haciéndolo conmigo. Desde que lo dejé con Draco, hace ya nueve meses, no he vuelto a sentir lo que Severus ha hecho sentir a la mujer que lo estaba cabalgando. Mi cuerpo, que hasta esta noche no había recordado lo que se disfruta con el sexo, me reclama que quiere volver a sentir ese tipo de sensaciones.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Perdón?— pregunto al escuchar su pregunta formulada con un toque de preocupación.

— Te estaba diciendo que Landscape quiere tratar conmigo unas cuestiones referentes a Hogwarts— repite sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa— Aunque he podido comprobar que no te interesa el tema en lo más mínimo porque me has ignorado completamente— dice tranquilamente, sin darle importancia al hecho de que no haya escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo— Creo que ha llegado el momento de irme, tú te ves cansada y necesitas descansar

Se levanta y se dirige a la salida sin esperar a que pueda responderle. Antes de que salga, de que el retrato del ciervo y la leona se abra, agarro una de sus manos con las mías. Es la primera vez que lo toco, que le agarro la mano. Severus se gira al notar el contacto y me mira sin pestañear, conectando su negra mirada con la miel mía. El inocente gesto de agarrarle la mano para evitar que se marche sin que me pueda despedir, con su mirada se ha convertido en algo mucho más intenso. Después de darme cuenta que estoy celosa, que empiezo a sentir algo por el hombre que me ha estado protegiendo en los meses más complicados de mi vida, hago lo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer. No me planteo si la mujer con la que lo he visto en la cama es algo suyo, si solamente es una sesión esporádica de sexo o es algo así como su pareja, solamente me dejo llevar por la sensación de tener su mano en contacto con la mía y por el contacto de nuestras miradas. Olvidándome de que frente a mi tengo a Snape, pensando que es Severus, acorto la distancia que hay entre los dos. Un beso que empieza siendo un simple roce de labios y que el director de Hogwarts rompe cuando logra procesar lo que está haciendo.

— Hermione...

Mi nombre susurrado, pronunciado por el hombre que acabo de besar, me hace darme cuenta que deseo volver a hacerlo otra vez. Cogiéndolo por sorpresa vuelvo a juntar mis labios con los suyos, esta vez rodeo con mis brazos su cuello para evitar que rompa el beso con facilidad. Al principio noto como él se queda parado, después intenta separarme pero finalmente se deja llevar. Tras los segundos de intentar evitarlo, Severus rodea mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro utiliza su mano para acariciar de arriba a abajo mi columna vertebral. La caricia logra arrancarme un gemido que es aprovechado para profundizar en el beso. La lengua de mi salvador, del hombre por el que estoy empezando a desarrollar sentimientos, entra en mi boca y se encuentra con la mía. El intenso beso se rompe cuando mis pulmones claman por aire y tengo que dejar de explorar su cálida boca. A pesar de lo que podría llegar a pensar, Severus no me separa de él, no deja de rodear mi cintura con su brazo o de acariciar mi columna con las yemas de sus dedos. Mis brazos siguen rodeando su cuello, me siento realmente cómoda y protegida entre los brazos del director de Hogwarts.

— Severus.

Digo su nombre en un susurro e intento recuperar el aliento. Al estar recuperada, al sentirme preparada para enfrentar sus ojos negros, alzo el rostro para primero ver como sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y como sus ojos mezclan sorpresa, diversión y una intensa pasión. Bajo las oscuras ropas que viste siempre, bajo las capas de crueldad y materia slytherin, Severus esconde su valentía y su lado más pasional.

— Descansa, Hermione— murmura en mi oreja.

Un último beso, en el que Severus mordisquea mi labio inferior, es la despedida que obtengo. Al verlo partir, al ver como se cierra el cuadro, simplemente me dejo caer lentamente hasta la moqueta de la sala de los aposentos que comparto con Harry. Me toco los labios, calientes y supongo que enrojecidos por los besos compartidos. El frío Snape, el maldito murciélago grasiento como le llamaba Ron cuando nos daba pociones, el adusto director de Hogwarts que terminó con Dumbledore y casi muere por culpa de Nagini, es el mismo hombre que me ha besado después de tantos meses sin que nadie lo hiciera. Draco fue el último. Severus y Draco, dos slytherins, dos hombres que guardan similitudes pero que también tienen enormes diferencias. Valentía e inteligencia son las dos diferencias más notables, las dos que tiene Severus y de las cuales carecía Draco.

**TBC...**

**Cuarto capítulo, casi el ecuador de la historia ya. En este capítulo ya entramos en materia, primer beso de nuestra parejita protagonista. El tema de que Hermione se encontrara a Severus en la cama con otra es para hacerla reaccionar, para que se diera cuenta que empieza a sentir cosas por su antiguo profesor y actual jefe con el que ya se tutea.**

— **Diosa Luna: **Aquí tienes más, espero que sigas queriendo más después de este capítulo xD. Si que se han empezado a entender, tanto que ya hay el primer beso entre ellos. Lo de los puntos en los diálogos lo se pero es que estoy tan acostumbrada a no ponerlo en los párrafos que se me pasa, gracias por recordármelo.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo (comentarios, alertas, añadidos en favoritos) y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ya el 5 que es el ecuador de la historia en todos los sentidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V (5/10)**

Luna y Ginny están pidiendo en la barra del nuevo pub mágico que se ha abierto en el Callejón Diagon. La novia y la hermana de mi amigo pelirrojo me han convencido para acudir con ellas al local de moda y relativamente grande, Magikal. La salida de chicas para pasar la noche de sábado no impide que mi mente piense en Severus, en el hombre con el que me besé ya hace un par de semanas.

— Tu cóctel de frutas silvestres de las montañas de Rumanía.

La menor de los Weasley me pasa mi bebida y se sienta en la silla vacía de mi lado, Luna hace lo propio con la silla vacía que hay a mi otro lado. Las tres hablamos de como nos están yendo las cosas, de como han resultado las cosas desde nuestra última salida de chicas hace ya muchos meses. Mi amiga rubia está encantada en convivir con Ron y trabajar codo con codo en El Quiosquillo con su padre. Ginny por su parte cuenta lo cansado que es ser jugadora de quidditch de un equipo profesional como las Avispas de Whitspock, las horas de entrenamiento y los muchos viajes que deben realizar. Al tocarme a mi explicar como está siendo mi experiencia en Hogwarts les digo que resulta desesperante intentar enseñar algo a jóvenes que prestan tan poca atención.

— Eso es normal Hermione, ahora estamos en tiempos de paz y a los adolescentes les interesa más con quien poder darse el lote que como lograr que una paloma se convierta en un taburete.

Las palabras de la hermana de Ron me hacen fruncir el ceño, se que lo que dice es cierto pero no me gusta en absoluto. Para mi siempre fue importante el conocimiento, nunca he dejado de intentar aprender cosas por ver quién se meterá entre mis piernas. La imagen de Snape vuelve a aparecer en mi mente con el último pensamiento, el pensamiento que me hace recordar como lo vi con la mujer en su habitación.

— Tú lo que necesitas para quitarte esa desesperación es encontrar a un buen galán, uno como ése que no te ha quitado el ojo desde que entramos— apunta Ginny señalando con mucha discreción a un guapo chico de pelo corto, sonrisa espectacular y muy bien vestido— En Hogwarts no tienes posibilidades de encontrar a nadie para que te quite la desesperación, el único sería Harry y lo ves como a un hermano, así que agradece que hoy hayamos hecho esta salida de chicas y te intentemos reactivar tu vida sexual. No puede ser que desde que lo dejaste con Malfoy, hace ya casi un año no hayas echado un buen polvo.

— Gin, no quiero hablar de Draco esta noche.

— Comprendo que no quieras acordarte de ese cerdo por todo el daño que te hizo pero tienes que volver a vivir y a disfrutar. Snape te salvó la vida y te brindó la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, de ser feliz. Tienes que dejar definitivamente tu relación con Malfoy, olvidarte de que esa escoria, que no merece ser llamado hombre, estuvo compartiendo tu vida durante más de cuatro años.

Se que Ginny lleva razón en sus palabras, que tengo que rehacer mi vida y eso es lo que estoy haciendo aunque ella no lo sepa. A la pelirroja y a la rubia no les he dicho que he empezado a sentir cosas por Severus, ni tampoco que nos hemos besado, en realidad no se lo he dicho a ellas ni a nadie.

El chico que no me ha quitado los ojos de encima en lo que llevamos de noche, según Ginny, se aproxima a nuestra mesa con una cálida sonrisa. Luna mira divertida la escena, de igual forma que lo hace la que será su cuñada cuando pase con Ron por el altar. El chico, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa y un jersey blanco, se inclina y me susurra al oído para ir a la pista a bailar con él. Las ganas que tengo son escasas pero una rápida mirada a mis amigas sirve para que me de cuenta que si no acepto ellas me harán ir igual, tanto Luna como Ginny quieren que me divierta esta noche. Las dos saben por Ron pero sobretodo por Harry los malos meses que he pasado, la brutal paliza que recibí por parte de Draco.

— Me llamo Paul.

— Hermione— respondo con una educada sonrisa mientras él pasa sus manos por mi cintura a pesar de que la música no es precisamente propicia para semejante acto.

Los siguientes minutos no hablamos, él continua con sus manos en mi cuerpo aunque en vez de en mi cintura ahora una está en mi cadera y la otra en mi espalda. El corto vestido negro que marca lo que tiene que marchar en su justa medida noto como está volviendo loco al tal Paul. El chico ha pasado de parecerme interesante a parecerme un pulpo por la forma vulgar en que sus manos están recorriendo mi cuerpo. A pesar de todo continuo bailando con él, lo continuo haciendo hasta que él me besa. Al principio acepto el contacto, el beso resulta bastante satisfactorio aunque no se puede comparar a los de Draco o al de Severus. Al pensar en el director de Hogwarts me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo el idiota al besarme con el pulpo Paul.

— Me tengo que ir— digo cerca de sus labios al romper el beso— Un placer conocerte, Paul.

Sin darle tiempo a decir ni una palabra me doy la vuelta y camino hasta la mesa donde están mis dos amigas con sus típicas sonrisas pícaras.

— Me vuelvo a Hogwarts, prefiero no tener vida sexual y cumplir la teoría de Ron a estar cerca de tíos como Paul el Pulpo— les digo a modo de despedida— Por cierto, la próxima salida de chicas que hagamos propondré yo el sitio, no me vuelvo a dejar convencer de venir a un lugar como el Magikal.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Estoy frente a la gárgola del despacho de Severus, son pasadas las dos de la madrugada y me he pasado más de cinco minutos frente al cuadro del ciervo y la leona valorando si entrar en mis aposentos o ir a ver a Severus. Al final, después de una lucha interna he decidido hacer caso de las palabras de Ginny y por eso estoy a punto de entrar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Mi actual jefe desde que nos besamos ha seguido tratándome igual a como lo hacía, no se ha alejado ni a cambiado su comportamiento pero tampoco me ha buscado de nuevo para repetir el beso.

— ¿Te ha ido bien con la joven Lovegood y la joven Weasley?

— No ha estado mal del todo la salida de chicas— respondo sentándome sobre su escritorio, el escritorio que ha visto pasar a varios directores de Hogwarts— Lo único que ha arruinado un poco la noche ha sido el encontrarme con el pulpo Paul.

— ¿Con quién?— pregunta Severus arqueando una ceja y dejando por unos instantes de mirar mis piernas desnudas, las que están escasamente cubiertas por mi corto vestido negro.

— Paul, un chico que se pensaba que era un pulpo y que en vez de brazos tenía tentáculos para tocar por todas partes.

Mi respuesta le causa gracia, ríe y me hace enfadar. Él debería de estar indignado y no estarse riendo. A mi si él me dijera que alguna mujer se ha comportado como un pulpo y lo ha toqueteado no me haría ninguna gracia. Parece que el carácter de Severus es más complejo que el de la mayoría de los hombres, los cuales si otro mira más de la cuenta a la mujer que te interesa ya le daña el ego de macho dominante. Un pensamiento cruza mi mente, uno que me hace sentirme como una completa idiota y que me hace replantearme el porque estoy en el despacho de Severus. El pensamiento de que quizás no le importe, que para él el beso no significara nada, me llega al corazón y a la mente como una descarga.

— Así que después de la bonita experiencia con el joven pulpo has decidido volver a Hogwarts, abandonar a Lovegood y Weasley. Eso es de ser mala amiga, Hermione— dice bromeando y acercando más el sillón al escritorio para que mis rodillas queden apoyadas sobre sus muslos— Aunque gracias al pulpo y a su inestimable ineptitud en el arte de la seducción esta noche estás aquí.

— Estoy aquí pero no por una taza de té y una buena conversación— aclaro apoyando las palmas de mis manos en sus hombros.

— Estás aquí para que sigamos lo que empezamos hace dos semanas, para que lo continuemos hasta el punto exacto que tú estés preparada— puntualiza con un tono serio, dejando de lado el tono divertido que había tenido hasta ahora— Si hay en algún momento que quieres parar, lo haré.

A modo de respuesta me inclino hacia delante y beso sus labios, suavemente y sin ninguna prisa. Esta vez ambos sabemos de que va el tema y ninguno de los dos es cogido por sorpresa como la vez anterior. El beso que profundiza Severus va acompañado de caricias en mis muslos. En mi interior todo se empieza a descontrolar, un sentimiento de pasión y necesidad claman por salir a raudales. Todavía sentada me sorprendo cuando Severus se levanta y se inclina sobre mi hasta casi dejarme tumbada en su escritorio. La sesión muy satisfactoria de besos y caricias superficiales se traslada a otro nivel cuando noto como soy levantada en volandas. Mis piernas desnudas rodean la cintura del hombre que despierta en mi una lujuria que desde hace demasiado tiempo no sentía. A trompicones, cargada por Severus, llegamos hasta la puerta que va a dar al breve pasillo que cuenta con su habitación al final. La última vez que lo recorrí me encontré con el hombre que me está besando pasional y profundamente en la cama con otra, esta vez seré yo quien lo cabalgue y la que gima de placer.

— Mmm...Severus.

El ronroneo que escapa de mis labios al sentir como los de mi acompañante atacan mi cuello lo hace sonreír. El hombre slytherin muerde, lame y succiona con suavidad cada centímetro de mi cuello. Entre las atenciones que le está dando a mi cuello y las suaves caricias que le está dando a la parte posterior de mis muslos hace que me sienta en la gloria. Severus consigue que esté deseando que me quite el vestido y me haga lo mismo por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Mientras sigas estaré perfectaaaa— exclamo con un leve gemido al notar como una de sus manos ha dejado de acariciar la parte posterior de mi muslo para frotar uno de mis pezones por encima del vestido.

Ahora que estoy ya tumbada sobre su cama, la cama en la que estuve dos meses recuperándome, noto que un sentimiento de familiaridad me embarga. A pesar de las fuertes sensaciones que me está arrancando Severus con las atenciones de sus labios y sus manos, la sensación de estar en casa me traspasa. Durante unos instantes disfruto de sentirme protegida y segura, solamente dura unos instantes pero es más que suficiente para que agarre a Severus de su levita y lo haga colocarse sobre mi. Sonríe ante mi gesto, parece que se está divirtiendo y que agradece que yo entre en juego, que no solamente me deje hacer.

— ¿La leona saca sus garras?— pregunta contra mi oreja con su profunda voz, rasgada por el placer y con un tono caliente.

A modo de respuesta empiezo a desabrocharle la maldita levita que parece no tener fin, cuando terminemos voy a maldecirlo por vestir algo así. Otra nueva leve sonrisa ladeada antes de emprender su tarea de darme placer es lo que Severus me dedica, una que me eriza la piel y me acelera aun más la entrecortada respiración. Sus grandes manos tienen mucha experiencia, se nota que saben que puntos tocar y rozar para hacerme ronronear y gemir. Pasamos unos minutos hasta que ambos quedamos simplemente en ropa interior, él con unos ajustados bóxers negros y yo con un conjunto negro de encaje.

— Muy apetecible.

Severus después de hablar se toma unos segundos para mirarme, bajo la mirada de sus negros ojos me siento intimidada. La pasión y la lujuria que transmiten esos ojos me asustan, me asusta no estar a la altura para saciar sus fuertes sensaciones de deseo. Hace demasiado tiempo que no estoy con ningún hombre, hace demasiado que estuve por última vez con Draco. Lo beso para intentar hacer desaparecer el miedo que acaba de aparecer en mi interior, el miedo de no estar a la altura de lo que espera Severus. Parece que él note mis miedos, parece que él realmente sepa lo que estoy pensando porque rompe el beso y se dedica a intentar tranquilizarme. Sus labios abandonan mis labios y recorren lentamente mi cuello, mientras mi cuello está siendo colmado de atenciones sus manos amasan mis pechos. Notar su cuerpo sobre el mío y su olor envolviéndome consigue que me relaje y que mis miedos empiecen a remitir.

— Severus— murmuro cuando sus labios abandonan mi cuello y empiezan a mordisquear mi clavícula derecha.

— Mmm...Hermione.

El ronco ronroneo de mi nombre, dicho tras dejar de mordisquear mi clavícula derecha para empezar con mi clavícula izquierda, hace que sienta como mi sexo se humedece. Los leves roces de sus pulgares con mis pezones ayudan a incrementar mi excitación, cada nuevo roce con mis sensibles pezones me hace gemir y estremecerme. Las manos y la boca de Severus no se detienen ni un instante, no solamente regalando atenciones a mis pechos y a mis clavículas, también reciben las atenciones mi estómago, mi ombligo y mi vientre. Mis manos recorren la espalda pálida, en la que hay algunas cicatrices que recorro con mis dedos sin ningún pudor. Esas cicatrices únicamente me hacen ver que mi salvador ha sufrido mucho, que realmente su vida ha sido tan dura como siempre he imaginado. El pensamiento de la dura vida de Severus se evapora de mi mente cuando noto como su lengua lame con dedicación el interior de uno de mis muslos, al pasar a dedicarle mimos al otro muslo, mi "amante" me quita las pequeñas bragas de encaje negro.

— Severus— digo impaciente, deseando que continúe con las atenciones que me estaba prodigando y que ha detenido al verme completamente desnuda.

Al no notar su lengua en mis muslos, sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, el miedo vuelve a nacer en mi interior. Puede ser que a él no le parezca suficiente, que no le resulte lo suficientemente atractiva y eso me asusta.

— Exquisita leona.

Dos palabras y una leve sonrisa, junto con una mirada de que realmente le gusta lo que está viendo, consiguen tranquilizarme y que el miedo desaparezca. Después de sus dos palabras no vuelve a pronunciar nada, simplemente se dedica a mi por completo. Uno de sus dedos, después de acariciarme el clítoris en repetidas ocasiones, se abre paso entre mis labios y comienza a moverse en mi interior. Al notar como el dedo de Severus se ha colado en mi me muevo con ansias, necesito todo de él. Su boca se vuelve igual de traviesa que su dedo, ha dejado de darle atención a mis muslos y ha encontrado otro sitio mejor para divertirse. Su viperina lengua, que normalmente destila frialdad e ironía, empieza a lamer mi clítoris y a hacerme temblar. Ante sus atenciones, ante su lenta tortura en mi sexo, lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar y gozar. Mis piernas terminan rodeando su cuello, mis manos agarran su negro pelo, todo para evitar que su cabeza salga de entre mis piernas. Se que estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se que su lengua entrando y saliendo de mi interior junto con su distinguida nariz frotándose juguetonamente contra mi clítoris conseguirán que me corra en pocos minutos. Severus parece estar encantado de darme placer, de hacerme gozar, parece que a él no le importa quedar en segundo plano si yo gimo y me estremezco de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo.

— Severussssssssss.

La mente se me cortocircuita al llegar al clímax, al gemir su nombre y sentir que el corazón está a punto de salirse por mi boca. No se cuanto estoy con los ojos cerrados, no se cuanto tardo en poder darme cuenta que todavía tengo mis manos agarrando el pelo de Severus y mis piernas rodeando su cuello. A pesar de que lo estoy medio asfixiando no se queja, no me pide que deje de rodearlo con mis piernas, en vez de eso sigue estimulando la sensible zona que todavía se está recuperando del orgasmo que me ha provocado.

— Sabes bien, leona.

— Lo se, me lo dicen mucho— respondo sonriendo ante las palabras del director de Hogwarts— Tú eres muy atento

— Lo se, me lo dicen mucho también.

Sus palabras, evocando a mi respuesta anterior, son dichas con una sonrisa ladeada. A pesar de que su boca siga estando entre mis piernas, la respuesta llega perfectamente a mis oídos aunque de una manera amortizada. El placer que me está volviendo a dar, las atenciones que me está prodigando, evitan que piense demasiado en sus palabras y en lo poco que me gusta que otras también se lo hayan dicho. Está claro que Severus es un hombre maduro, interesante cuando se le llega a conocer aunque sea complicado, es obvio que es experto en temas sexuales a pesar de que Ron seguramente piense que es virgen todavía. Mi amigo pelirrojo sufriría un colapso al ver como Severus me está haciendo gemir, como permito que él recorra todo mi cuerpo y que su lengua entre en mi. Una succión en mi clítoris consigue que me olvide de Ron, de Harry o de cualquiera que no sea el hombre de negra mirada que mientras me da placer me mira con sus profundos ojos negros.

— Te quiero...dentro— pido suplicante, sabiendo que si no se lo pidiera él volvería a hacerme tener otro orgasmo solamente con su lengua y sus dedos.

Después de mis palabras, de mi petición casi lastimera, todavía se entretiene durante unos instantes lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando mi sexo. Al final tengo que ser yo quien lo saque de entre mis piernas, quien lo haga subir y ocupar su boca con mis otros labios. Todavía temblando, todavía con cosquillas en mi sexo completamente empapado de nuevo, beso profundamente a Severus. Durante el profundo beso en el que nuestras lenguas no dejan de luchar por ver cual logra dominar a la otra, los bóxers negros de mi acompañante desaparecen de su cuerpo y queda, por fin, completamente desnudo.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta en tono preocupado consigue hacerme sonreír, hacerme sentir que con Severus es imposible que algo no esté bien. Asiento ante su pregunta, le insto a que entre en mi con su deseoso miembro erecto. El placer evita que pueda pensar con claridad, que pueda hacer una comparación entre lo que Severus tiene entre las piernas y lo que tenía Draco, pero a pesar de mi embotada mente llena de placer si puedo decir que mi antiguo profesor tiene un pene más largo y grueso que mi ex novio.

— Muéstrame tus garras, leona.

Su petición susurrada contra mi oreja, antes de colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi sexo, consigue que mis uñas se claven en su espalda. La lenta incursión, los centímetros que lentamente va rellenando con su miembro en mi interior logran que lo arañe y que gima descontroladamente. Al entrar por completo se queda quieto durante unos instantes, me besa con pasión y sale. Una y otra vez repite la acción de entrar y salir, de penetrarme hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi. Durante las primeras lentas embestidas yo permanezco bajo Severus, al ir acelerando el ritmo decido que quiero verlo debajo de mi. Al colocarme encima marco el ritmo de las embestidas, lo acelero, y contemplo encantada la mueca de placer en los rasgos faciales de Severus. Por primera vez en lo que llevamos de encuentro sexual mando yo, por primera vez soy la que tiene el poder de hacer extremecerse a mi acompañante. El adusto director de Hogwarts es encantadoramente abierto a la hora de expresar el placer que está sintiendo y que lo hace correrse justamente al mismo tiempo que yo.

— Severus— ronroneo cansada pero muy feliz después de mi segundo orgasmo de la noche.

— Dime, Hermione.

Su voz ronca y profunda, más de lo normal después del orgasmo, consigue que vuelva a desear tener su miembro entre mis piernas.

— ¿Tienes una relación con la mujer del otro día?

Se que no es el momento idóneo para sacar el tema de la vez que lo vi siendo cabalgado por la atractiva mujer, pero necesito saber que hay entre él y esa mujer. No se como será nuestra relación a partir de ahora, si seguirá siendo de amistad o pasará a ser algo más.

— No creo que eso tenga importancia en estos momentos, Hermione— responde con un tono calmado, relajado.

— Para mi si la tiene— digo con suavidad, acariciando su pecho adornado con escaso vello negro con el cual jugueteo entre mis dedos— Quiero saber si la ves frecuentemente.

Se mantiene en silencio, no quiere contestarme y eso me da a entender que la suele ver habitualmente. Sin mirarlo me siento en la cama, le doy la espalda y recojo mi vestido del suelo, deseando salir de esa habitación en la que he vivido durante dos meses y en la que he redescubierto lo que es el placer. Al abrocharme los zapatos de tacón noto como el cuerpo del hombre que me ha llevado al cielo, dos veces, se incorpora y clava su mirada en mi espalda. No dice nada pero no hace falta, mi cuerpo se excita y clama por ser tocado de nuevo por las grandes manos y los serviciales labios.

— Era una prostituta.

Sus palabras me hacen quedarme congelada, me cuesta procesar que Severus haya contratado los servicios de una profesional. El respetable director de Hogwarts contratando a una prostituta, llevando a la prostituta a sus aposentos privados en el castillo, la prostituta siendo una mujer tan atractiva como lo era ésa. Todo resulta demasiado extraño, demasiado para mi mente que esperaba escuchar que era una amiga especial o algo similar pero nunca la respuesta que ha obtenido. Al recuperarme de la sorprendente noticia giro mi cuerpo levemente sobre la cama para mirar a sus ojos negros.

— Sí, Hermione— dice tranquilo y sin avergonzarse— La mujer con la que me viste el otro día, en esta misma cama, era una profesional del sexo. Los hombres tenemos unas necesidades y por mucho que tu amigo Weasley se empeñe en pensar que el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts no necesita sexo, yo sí lo necesito.

— ¿Pero acudir a prostitutas?

— Se que para una gryffindor el contratar a una mujer para mantener relaciones sexuales resulta algo deleznable. Siento no habértelo dicho antes para así tú evitar acostarte conmigo— ironiza Severus, dejando claro con su tono que si llego a saber que paga a prostitutas no habría tenido sexo con él.

La verdad que la noticia me ha dejado bastante descolocada, siempre he pensado que los hombres que contratan los servicios de pago de una mujer son repugnantes. El sexo es para disfrutar libremente, no para pagar por mantenerlo con alguien. Saber que Severus es uno de los hombres que para saciar su necesidad contrata a mujeres no me gusta aunque tampoco me molesta en exceso. Si paga por sexo eso implica que no hay sentimientos de por medio con la mujer del otro día, es por eso que la noticia no me ha desagradado completamente.

— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?— pregunto para dejar claro que no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, que su sorprendente noticia no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo mis deseos de estar a su lado.

Su única respuesta es apartar el edredón para que me coloque a su lado. Le cuesta menos hablar con gestos a expresar las cosas con palabras, al contrario que el resto de las personas que conozco. Me vuelvo a quedar desnuda frente a él, después de quitarme el corto vestido negro y los zapatos, otra vez desnuda ante esos ojos negros que expresan una gran gama de sensaciones y sentimientos. Al volver a estar desnuda bajo el edredón junto con Severus me siento bien, me siento segura.

— Gracias por haber sido tan generoso conmigo, por haberte dedicado a darme placer antes que obtenerlo tú.

— Se que ha habido un momento que has estado a punto de pedirme que parara— contesta acariciando con una de sus manos mi estómago desnudo— Lo he visto en tus ojos, Hermione— sentencia firme no queriendo que se lo intente negar.

— Tenía miedo de decepcionarte, de no cumplir tus expectativas— confieso avergonzada, ocultando mi cara en su cuello— Hacía demasiado que no estaba con ningún hombre.

— ¿La valiente gryffindor teniendo miedo de decepcionar a una insignificante serpiente?— pregunta de forma irónica con una sonrisa real.

— Lo que tienes entre las piernas no es de serpiente insignificante precisamente, todo lo contrario.

**TBC...**

**Quinto capítulo de este fic, un capítulo que he subido tan rápido porque me quemaba tenerlo en el ordenador ya escrito y tener que esperar todavía unos días más para mostrarlo. En este capítulo simplemente puedo decir que ya ha llegado el momento de que Severus y Hermione se han conocido de una forma más carnal, después de que nuestra Herm se haya dado cuenta que es una idiotez besarse con otros hombres cuando puede tener al que le atrae. El tema de Severus y la prostituta tengo que decir que al escribirlo estuve en un dilema moral (sobretodo por la de llevarla al castillo) aunque al final me decidí a ponerlo, Severus es un ser humano que merece tener algún desfogue de vez en cuando.**

**Se que no podrá ser nunca pero yo quiero un Severus Snape para mi, tan atento y tan bueno en la cama como ha sido con Hermione xD.**

— **Gorditah19****: **Me alegra que te haya encantado mi fic.Aquí tienes el quinto capítulo que ha sido calentito xD. No creo que tenga un don natural para la escritura, lo que pasa es que leer me gusta mucho y leyendo es como se aprende mucho. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Amia Snape:** Hola. Para saber lo que Severus siente o piensa todavía hay que esperar un poquito, de momento aquí has podido contemplar como actua xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Agradezco el gran apoyo (comentarios, alertas, añadidos en favoritos) que estoy teniendo con este fic. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el sexto que es el primero tras el punto de inflexión que ha significado éste en la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI (6/10)**

La biblioteca sigue siendo mi lugar sagrado en Hogwarts, un lugar que destila conocimiento y en el que perderme en búsqueda de paz cuando es necesario. El sitio perfecto para poder esconderme y poner mi mente en orden, no solamente por lo que estoy sintiendo por Severus sino también porque Harry sospecha que algo me pasa y no me quita la mirada de encima. El sentarme en una de las dos mesas de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, sin nadie alrededor, me ayuda a relajarme y a poder pensar en como ha cambiado mi vida desde que estoy de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Antes de que sucediera el incidente con Draco, de que el 29 de diciembre me diera una paliza que casi me mata, mi vida estaba en Brighton. Mi ex y yo nos mudamos a la ciudad costera del sur de Inglaterra después de dos años de noviazgo, por aquel entonces todo era maravilloso. Al empezar a vivir juntos las cosas siguieron siendo de ensueño, en aquella época creía en los finales felices de los cuentos muggles y en los príncipes azules. Todo comenzó a cambiar lentamente, Draco dejó de ser tan atento y empezó a ser de nuevo el Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts. El primer año de convivencia fue relativamente bueno, el segundo fue literalmente un infierno. Tuve que dejar de trabajar en una pequeña librería muggle de Brighton porque Draco no quería que yo aportara dinero a casa, él quería ser el dominante a todos los niveles. Mi rubio, del cual estaba enamorada profundamente, consiguió que me alejara de Harry y de Ron. Mi vida por aquel entonces solamente se reducía a Draco, a vivir por y para él. No me daba cuenta de que realmente me convertí en su esclava hasta que me pegó por primera vez. La primera vez pensé en irme, en hacer las maletas y abandonarlo pero me pidió perdón con lágrimas en sus fríos ojos grises y lo dejé pasar. A la primera vez la siguieron unas pocas más, las que aguanté hasta que ya no pude más y lo dejé. Durante meses me amenazó y me hizo la vida imposible, durante meses estaba tan asustada que no salía casa de casa y dormía tan alerta que el mínimo ruido me despertaba.

La aparición Severus cambió por completo mi vida, no simplemente me salvó de la muerte tras la brutal paliza de Draco sino que me ha dado esperanzas para salir adelante y continuar con mi vida. Severus evitó que los periodistas se enterasen de mi desgracia, que pudieran escribir carnaza de algo como lo que me hizo Draco, se preocupó de localizar inmediatamente a mis dos mejores amigos para comunicarles lo ocurrido y me cedió sus aposentos privados para mi recuperación. Las interesantes conversaciones que he mantenido a nivel intelectual con mi actual "amante", aunque realmente no se lo que somos, me han hecho aprender a conocerlo. Severus es un hombre tranquilo, serio aunque con bastante humor negro, extremadamente culto, pero sobretodo es un buen hombre que siempre está pendiente de que yo esté bien. A su lado me siento protegida, cuando lo tengo dentro de mi en nuestros encuentros siento que estoy donde debo estar y eso es algo que me asusta. No quiero volver a estar enamorada, no quiero volver a perder tanto la razón por alguien como la perdí por Draco, no quiero pasarlo mal si lo que sea que estoy empezando con Severus termina rompiéndose.

Un ruido hace que levante la cara que tengo enterrada entre mis manos. Al ver que frente a mi tengo a mis dos mejores amigos sonrío con expresión cansada. Harry y Ron siempre alrededor, siempre atentos últimamente a cada paso que doy en mi tiempo libre. Su cercano seguimiento, sobretodo por parte de Harry que es con el que comparto sala y muchas horas, evita que pueda tener más momentos de intimidad con Severus. A pesar de su incesante vigilancia estoy contenta, saber que alguien se preocupa por mi me hace sentir querida e importante.

— ¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

— El Mapa Merodeador— contesta Harry sentándose a mi lado, en una silla vacía— Además que eres nuestra Hermione, la biblioteca siempre ha sido tu lugar para esconderte. Ron es de las cocinas y yo soy de salir con escoba a volar, tú siempre de venir a la biblioteca.

Ante la respuesta de Harry, tanto Ron como yo sonreímos porque él tiene razón. Los tres somos muy diferentes pero nos conocemos muy bien, sabemos perfectamente el lugar al que recurrir si queremos encontrar a alguno de los componentes del "Trío Dorado".

— Nuestras opciones eran: biblioteca, despacho de Snape o fuera del castillo con tu ligue— apunta esta vez mi amigo pelirrojo, sentándose en una silla a mi otro lado.

Ahora noto, al tenerlos a uno sentado a un lado y al otro sentado en el otro lado, agobio. Siento como si mis mejores amigos me estuvieran intentando dar caza en su labor como aurores. Para mi desgracia se que ambos notan que su cercanía me pone nerviosa, que seguramente han preparado la estrategia antes de venir para que les confiese el porque desde hace un tiempo a esta parte desaparezco durante algunas horas. Intentarán hacerme confesar que estoy teniendo un lío, intentarán hacerme confesar pero por suerte mi cerebro no se deja intimidar como si lo hace mi cuerpo.

— La opción correcta como habéis visto es la de la biblioteca, ni estoy en el despacho de Severus, ni estoy fuera del castillo con mi ligue inexistente— respondo controlando mi respiración, no haciendo caso de la mano de Ron en uno de mis hombros y de la de Harry en el otro— Por cierto, Ron ¿qué haces tú aquí?— pregunto dándome cuenta de que mi amigo pelirrojo está en Hogwarts en vez de trabajando.

— Squill y sus cambios de horarios en los turnos. Ahora cuando me toca trabajar debo hacer dos turnos de 8 horas, además de algunas noches de guardia. Es completamente una locura, suerte que nos dan mínimo de dos días por semana para poder descansar porque sino el cuerpo de aurores se quedaba sin gente— explica mirándome con sus ojos azules enfadados por los horribles cambios que está realizando su actual jefe— Ahora mismo os envidio a los dos, trabajar en Hogwarts es una buena opción aunque sea enseñando a adolescentes y con Snape de jefe.

— Severus es un buen tipo, Ron— comenta Harry negando con la cabeza— Pero no estamos aquí para hablar del desastre de Squill, de la horrible gestión de Landscape o de Severus como director de Hogwarts. Recuerda que estamos aquí para que Hermione nos cuente el porque de su cambio desde hace un mes a esta parte. Porque aunque lo niegues Herm se que te estás viendo con alguien.

Premio para mi, premio por conocer tan bien a mis dos amigos y saber que intentarían que les confesara que estoy con alguien. Seguramente si ellos lo sospechan, Luna también lo sepa y si lo sabe ella Ginny estará al tanto de todo. Supongo que en los próximos días serán mis dos amigas quienes intentarán que les confiese con quien me estoy viendo, me enviarán lechuzas y muy posiblemente intenten organizar otra salida de chicas. El pensar en tener que pasar una noche con Luna y con Ginny, evitando sus preguntas al respecto, me hace volver a agobiarme y querer esconderme en los aposentos de Severus.

— No me estoy viendo con nadie, de verdad.

— Simplemente queremos conocerlo, ver si es bueno para ti— responde Ron esta vez— No queremos que vuelvas a sufrir lo mismo que con el mierda de Malfoy. Esta vez no te dejaremos sola, estaremos a tu lado y estaremos al tanto por si suceden cosas que no deberían de suceder. Harry y yo tenemos las varitas preparadas para maldecir a tu ligue si es necesario, ¿verdad?

Harry asiente con la cabeza y saca rápidamente su varita del interior de su túnica, igual que lo hace Ron. Los dos me dejan claro al desenvainar la varita de entre su ropa que hablan completamente enserio. Niego con la cabeza ante la acción pero sonrío al saber que mis dos mejores amigos estén tan preocupados, al no querer volver a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez.

— Os agradezco la preocupación pero no tenéis porque tenerla. No estoy manteniendo una relación con nadie actualmente, cuando la tenga seréis los primeros en saberlo— digo besando cariñosamente sus mejillas y levantándome para marcharme— Por cierto, la próxima vez buscaré otro lugar para poder estar tranquila y sin que nadie me encuentre porque veo que el venir a la biblioteca me hace demasiado previsible. Además que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad te quitaré el Mapa Merodeador, Harry, y no os quito puntos porque no sois alumnos que sino serían 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor— termino bromeando y haciéndolos reír por mi ocurrencia.

Riendo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, a la cual supongo que acabará acudiendo Madame Pince para mandarlos guardar silencio mientras los fulmina con la mirada, es como dejo a mis dos mejores amigos. A los dos hombres que ahora quieren proteger mi honor de cualquier hombre que pueda llegar a estar conmigo y pueda hacerme daño.

**OOOOOOOOO**

— Te digo que tiene un lío, Severus.

Las palabras de Harry, formuladas días después de que él y Ron vinieran a la biblioteca, son dichas en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Severus, mi salvador y el hombre con el que hace unos minutos he tenido un encuentro sexual, está sentado en el sillón de su despacho manteniendo una conversación con Harry. Mi mejor amigo ha acudido al despacho de nuestro jefe para contarle su convencimiento de que me estoy viendo con alguien, alguien que ni él ni Ron saben quien es.

— Hermione te ha dicho que no se está viendo con nadie, Harry.

Su voz pausada, con su habitual tono de frialdad e indiferencia, logra que lo admire por la forma en que sabe mentir. No le tiembla la voz, no parece que sepa que yo estoy escuchando todo detrás de la puerta que comunica el pasillo de sus aposentos privados con su despacho. Cada día que pasa, cada nuevo encuentro que tengo con Severus, me doy cuenta que me gusta más y que admiro sus múltiples facetas.

— Si se está viendo con alguien, se que está viéndose con alguien y te exijo que me digas con quién. Soy su mejor amigo, tengo el derecho de saber quien es la persona que se está acostando con ella— clama enfadado Harry— Esta vez no pasará como con Malfoy, esta vez ni Ron ni yo vamos a permitir que ella nos mantenga al margen— exclama sin disminuir su tono de enfado— Así que te exijo que me digas como se llama el hombre que está con Hermione, porque se que tú lo sabes.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo se quién es la persona que mantiene relaciones sexuales con Hermione?

El maldito bastardo utiliza un tono tan impersonal al preguntar, tan frío, que hasta casi a mi me convence de que él no tiene ni idea. No he conocido a nadie nunca que sea capaz de ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos y todos sus conocimientos. Su época de espía entre las filas de Voldemort lo hizo ser el hombre estatua perfecto, tanto a nivel de expresión corporal y facial, como por el tono de voz utilizado al hablar. Es realmente increíble que hace media hora estuviera gimiendo extasiado mi nombre al eyacular en mi interior y ahora le haya formulado esa pregunta a Harry.

— Tengo diversas razones que me hacen pensar que tú sabes con quien se está viendo— empieza a decir mi amigo— La primera razón es porque dice con mucha frecuencia que viene a tomar el té contigo.

— Tomo muchas veces el té con Hermione y hablamos de interesantes temas que mentes como la tuya o como la de Weasley no sois capaces de procesar— responde Severus con un tono mordaz— No veo como ésa puede ser una razón para pensar que alguien puede estar teniendo encuentros con otra persona.

— Hace un rato me ha dicho que venía a tomar el té contigo y yo no la veo aquí— rebate Harry sin hacer caso al tono mordaz e irónico utilizado por Severus, mi amigo no está para eso en estos momentos por lo que puedo captar de su voz— Además la mayoría de veces que viene a tu despacho a "tomar café"— dice con tono sarcástico lo de tomar café— su nombre desaparece del Mapa.

Mierda, el Mapa Merodeador. Estoy realmente tentada a pegarme cabezazos contra la pared al haberme olvidado por completo que Harry tiene ese maldito Mapa que creó su padre con Sirius, Remus y el traidor de Pettigrew. Ahora si que estoy acabada, ahora si que mi mejor amigo pensará que tengo a alguien fuera del castillo. Si mi nombre desaparece cada vez que vengo al despacho de Severus, tanto Harry como Ron obviamente piensan que él me deja utilizar su red flu para salir del castillo. Agradezco profundamente que los Merodeadores no incluyeran en el Mapa los aposentos privados del director, si lo hubieran hecho seguramente que Ron ya hubiera intentado enviar varios Crucios a Severus.

— ¿En el Mapa?— pregunta mi amante con un tono de sorpresa que parece real, tan real que posiblemente no sepa a que se está refiriendo Harry.

— El Mapa que crearon mi padre, Sirius, Remus y Pettigrew cuando estaban en el colegio. El Mapa que muestra donde están todas las personas que habitan en el castillo.

— No te voy a consentir Harry que vengas a mi propio despacho a acusarme de algo porque un maldito mapa lo indique. No estoy dejando salir a Hermione de el castillo, ella no se está viendo con nadie que yo sepa. Si sospechara que ella mantiene una relación con alguien, yo sería el primero en comprobar que sea con un hombre decente— aclara Severus— Ahora si me disculpas, estoy encantado de tenerte por aquí acusándome pero estos importantes papeles que tengo sobre mi escritorio deben de ser firmados.

El tono cortante y frío utilizado por el antiguo jefe de la casa de Salazar no deja a Harry otra alternativa aparte de marcharse. Escucho sus pasos y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, de nuevo vuelve a estar Severus solo en su despacho sin la presencia de mi indignado amigo de verde mirada. Espero unos minutos detrás de la puerta antes de salir, pensando en como la fuerte vigilancia de mis dos amigos me dificulta todo.

Severus sentado en su sillón y leyendo atentamente los papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio, esa es la imagen con la que me encuentro al entrar en su despacho. A pesar de que haya oído como he abierto la puerta no hay ni el menor indicio de movimiento para mirarme. Camino hasta quedar detrás de él, detrás de su sillón. Me quedo quita viendo su espalda cubierta por su desesperante levita negra y su túnica, además de su pelo negro. Severus parece tan concentrado, tan sumamente inmerso en los documentos que está leyendo que me hace morderme el labio. Necesitamos hablar, necesitamos poner en claro lo que hay entre nosotros, pero no se como tratar el tema porque no se si lo que terminaré escuchando me gustará. Nerviosa, sin saber como enfrentar el tema, empiezo a acariciar con mis manos el cuello del hombre que al notar mis caricias deja los papeles que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Con quién te estás acostando?— pregunta con un tono socarrón, cerrando sus ojos negros y dejando que mis manos recorran su cuello y sus hombros— No sabes lo enfadado que estaba Harry por pensar que te estás viendo con alguien.

— No tiene gracia, Severus— contesto seria, sin acompañar la leve sonrisa que él tiene en sus labios— Suerte que ni Harry, ni Ron se han dado cuenta que tu nombre también desaparece del Mapa a la vez que el mío.

Al notar que no estoy bromeando, que me tomo enserio lo sucedido, Severus abre los ojos y gira el sillón para quedar frente a frente. Su mirada profunda contacta con la mía, intenta hacerme sentir tranquila y hacerme olvidar el agobio que tengo con el tema.

— Tus amigos carecen de la inteligencia necesaria para llegar a la conclusión de que nos estamos viendo, Hermione.

Las palabras de Severus van acompañadas de un movimiento de su brazo para rodearme la cintura y hacerme sentar en su regazo. A pesar de que mis dos mejores amigos estén obsesionados con saber quién es el hombre que me tiene ilusionada, el director de Hogwarts está muy tranquilo, como si la cosa no tuviera que ver en absoluto con él. Envidio la forma en que Severus trata el tema, la manera en que no siente el mismo agobio que siento yo. Tan relajado está que noto como sus grandes y expertas manos se cuelan bajo mi camisa y acarician con suavidad la piel de mi estómago.

— Harry y Ron lo descubrirán— ronroneo al sentir sus manos acariciando mi estómago y sus labios empezando a besar mi cuello, parece que otra vez tiene ganas de sexo aunque no haga demasiado que nos hemos acostado— ¿Qué somos?

En vez de contestar sigue a lo suyo, Severus sigue entretenido en besar mi cuello y acariciar mi estómago. Las sensaciones que me despierta cada vez que me toca, cada vez que me besa, son indescriptiblemente placenteras. El ex slytherin sabe como conseguir que mi mente deje de pensar, consigue que me olvide de que quiero mantener una conversación seria con él respecto a lo que sea que tengamos. Necesito saber y ponerle nombre a lo que estoy teniendo con él, saber si para él lo que estamos teniendo es una aventura sexual sin importancia o si realmente tenemos algo más serio similar a una relación de pareja. En los dos meses que llevamos yo se que me lo estoy tomando como una relación, se que lo quiero tener en exclusividad para mi y no compartirlo con ninguna mujer, sea prostituta o no, pero todavía él no me ha dicho una palabra de lo que quiere de mi.

— Severus, ¿qué somos?— vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez quitando sus manos de debajo de mi camisa.

— Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre, un par de seres humanos adultos— responde con ironía— Una bruja y un mago.

— No me refiero a eso, no me tomes por tonta. Quizás con las mujeres a las que pagas te sirve no hablar o hacerte el mordaz, conmigo no.

Mi enfado no solamente se deja entrever con mis palabras también queda patente al levantarme de su regazo, rompiendo el recorrido de besos que me estaban siendo dado por el cuello. Esta vez estoy decidida a obtener respuestas, las respuestas que necesito para evitar seguir dándole vueltas al tema de mi idilio con mi salvador.

— A las mujeres que _**pagaba**_ no lo hacía para hablar con ellas, Hermione— aclara remarcando el verbo pagar en pasado, queriendo que yo entienda que no ha vuelto a hacerlo desde que lo vi con la atractiva mujer— Somos lo que tú quieras que seamos, leona.

— Quiero decírselo a Harry y a Ron, quiero que intentemos tener algo serio porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Mi confesión sale sola, no pensaba decírselo pero mi corazón y mi boca han puesto en palabras lo que llevo tantos días sintiendo. Miro como ha reaccionado Severus ante mis palabras, ante mi confesión en la que mi corazón se ha abierto a él. Su rostro está serio, sus labios no esbozan la leve sonrisa que tanto he aprendido a apreciar y sus ojos no dejan entrever nada de lo que siente. Nerviosa, me empiezo a poner realmente nerviosa cuando él no hace ni dice nada. No puedo mantener mis ojos fijos en los suyos, el miedo que se ha instalado en mi corazón no me permite seguir estudiando su impertérrito rostro.

— No soy un hombre fácil— empieza a decir Severus, su voz es suave y no hay el menor indicio de la indiferencia que hace dos segundos gobernaba su rostro— No esperes que te regale cosas o que te llene los oídos de buenas palabras porque yo no soy así— aclara— No voy a cambiar, no voy a dejar de ser el mismo bastardo que he sido siempre y al que todos intentan evitar.

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír, me hace gracia que me está diciendo que no cambiará y que seguirá siendo el mismo hombre que ha sido siempre. Saber que Severus seguirá siendo igual de serio, igual de bastardo, es algo que no me supone ningún inconveniente. Mi corazón se ha enamorado del hombre complejo que es, de sus lados oscuros pero también de sus comportamientos gentiles tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Severus está intentando hacerme reflexionar y ver que no es la mejor opción para comenzar una relación, su sinceridad consigue que todavía lo valore más como persona.

— No quiero que cambies, no quiero que dejes de ser el bastardo que siempre has sido. Si quisiera alguien que me adulara a todas horas, que llenara mis oídos de buenas palabras, estaría acostándome con Cormac. No quiero un hombre fácil, te quiero a ti Severus.

Un nuevo momento íntimo comienza tras mis palabras, uno que empieza mi "pareja". Llamar a Severus Snape pareja resulta algo extraño pero muy reconfortante. Draco es el pasado, Severus es mi presente y espero que mi futuro. Dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea el hombre que tengo pegado a mi cuerpo cuando noto como profundiza en el beso. Esta vez la urgencia es tanta, por su parte principalmente, que es la primera vez que lo hacemos sobre la mesa de su escritorio en el despacho y no en su cama. Poder sentir a Severus de una forma tan intensa, tan sexual, consigue arrancarme profundos gemidos de placer. El lado más salvaje de Severus lo contemplo por primera vez, por vez primera el siempre controlado director de Hogwarts se deja llevar por el primario sentido del deseo. A pesar de que casi me arranca la ropa de mi cuerpo, que abre mi camisa sin miramientos y rompe los botones, que sube la falda desde mis rodillas hasta quedar enrollada en mi cintura, me prepara con una precisión y rapidez pasmosa para que disfrute al máximo de sus embestidas. El sentimiento de tenerlo dentro, de notar como su erecto pene toca mi punto sensible de máximo placer, hace que las sensaciones sean mucho más intensas de lo que pueden llegar a serlo en cualquier otro instante. Ante tal despliegue de pasión los papeles que había sobre el escritorio de Severus terminan en el suelo.

— Leona.

El profundo y ronco gemido de Severus llamándome leona, instantes antes de él llegar al orgasmo, es lo único que escucho en mi momento de clímax. Tras los iniciales instantes post orgasmo vuelvo a centrarme y a darme cuenta que estoy medio desnuda en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y que de entre mis piernas resbala el semen que muestra como Severus se ha corrido en mi interior.

**TBC...**

**En el sexto capítulo se ha podido ver como Harry y Ron están con la mosca detrás de la oreja ya con Hermione, saben que tiene a alguien pero no quien es. También se ha podido comprobar como Severus ha dejado claras las cosas, como no obliga a Hermione a nada y que cuando ha escuchado que ella lo quiere a él pues se ha dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. El frío slytherin cuando le dicen que le quiere se desboca, lo que logra la leona no lo logra nadie xD.**

**Este capítulo 6 va dedicado a mi amiga Hat que hoy dia 21 de septiembre cumple años y le he prometido el capítulo. Crack ja saps que aquest capi és teu i que t'agraeïxo el donar-me la teva opinió del fic sencer.**

— **Diosa Luna****: **Sobre el tema de la prostituta mi dilema era que la llevara al castillo aunque tengo que decir algo que no aclaré, la prostituta más que prostituta es escort de estas que es acompañante muy discreta xD. Cualquiera que se compare con Severus siempre quedará en desventaja. Severus no fue tras Hermione porque quería que fuera ella quien acudiera a él cuando estuviera preparada, después de lo vivido con Draco sabía que no era bueno presionarla. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Ayra 16:** Severus quiere que Hermione le enseñe las garras y lo que no son las garras, quiere que le enseñe todo xD. De momentos hot está plagado esta segunda parte del fic, ya lo veras jaja. Siempre se agradece que actualicen antes de tiempo, a mi me pasa también cuando lo hacen en las historias que leo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Agradezco el gran apoyo (comentarios, alertas, añadidos en favoritos) que estoy teniendo con este fic. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el séptimo en el que se verán las reacciones de Harry y Ron al enterarse de con quien mantiene una relación Hermione.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII (7/10)**

Una repaso frente al espejo, una última mirada para comprobar que estoy perfecta antes de marchar. Mi pelo castaño suelto y con leves ondulaciones, los labios pintados de un intenso rojo y una escasa capa de maquillaje, junto con el ceñido vestido rojo que llega hasta mis rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón también rojo. Todo perfecto, todo en su sitio y mostrando solamente lo necesario. Al mirarme en el espejo siento nervios, realmente no se como terminará la noche y como se tomarán Harry y Ron la noticia. He quedado con ellos para cenar en un restaurante muggle, con ellos y con Luna además de Ginny. Severus también vendrá, quiero que esté presente cuando le confiese a mis amigos que estamos juntos. Respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir emprendo el camino hacia el despacho de mi hombre.

Severus está de pie, mirando por la ventana de su despacho a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Para esta noche tan especial se ha vestido con unos pantalones de tela, una camisa y unos zapatos negros. Me aproximo a él, al hombre de negro, le cojo una mano y solamente es entonces cuando aparta su mirada de la ventana para posar sus ojos negros en mi. Severus está tranquilo, no noto en su mirada ningún indicio de nervios y lo envidio por ello. Muchas veces durante estos últimos días, desde que les dije a Ron y a Harry que les presentaría a mi pareja, he deseado poder tener la capacidad de Severus para que parezca que todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor no me afecta en absoluto.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

— Decirle a Harry, al chico Weasley, a Lovegood y a la chica Weasley que estamos juntos realmente no es gran cosa— responde besándome castamente— Intentar ocultarle al Lord Oscuro información confidencial de donde escondía la Orden a Harry sí lo era.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras, a veces resulta exasperante tratar con él aunque en el fondo he descubierto que me encanta.

— Ya se que lo de hoy no es nada comparado con tu época de espía durante la existencia de Voldemort pero para mi es importante lo de esta noche. Puede ser que Ron se lo tome mal, puede ser que te quiera maldecir aunque cenemos en un restaurante muggle de Londres.

Recibo otro beso más tras mis últimas palabras, uno menos casto que el primero y más profundo. Mi lengua se entretiene al encontrarse con la suya, mis brazos suben hasta su cuello y lo rodean, sus manos se colocan a ambos lados de mi cintura. A pesar de tener que marcharnos, para no llegar tarde, al besarnos todo lo que me rodea desaparece y solamente queda Severus. Al romper el beso sonrío, sus labios están rojos por culpa de mi pintalabios.

— Estás muy gracioso con los labios rojos.

Con cuidado, una vez transfigurado un bolígrafo del escritorio de Severus en un pañuelo, empiezo a limpiar sus labios. Dos de mis dedos cogen primero su labio inferior y después el superior, con leves caricias circulares hago desaparecer de rojo que le he dejado tras el beso.

— ¿Realmente tenemos que ir a cenar con tus amigos?— pregunta una vez libero sus labios del contacto de mis dedos— No es que no aprecie cenar con tres gryffindors y una ravenclaw loca, es el sueño de cualquier slytherin— ironiza mientras coloca sus manos en mi trasero—, pero mi cuerpo prefiere quedarse en la cama contigo y disfrutar.

— Eres insaciable— susurro, apoyando mi frente contra su hombro— Estoy sorprendida de que a tu edad sigas teniendo tantas ganas.

Severus aparta sus manos de mi cuerpo, alzo la cabeza de su hombro y compruebo que tiene la ceja alzada y en sus ojos hay un toque de indignación. El que le haya dicho que tiene una edad parece que no le ha gustado demasiado, aunque no se lo he dicho como algo negativo sino todo al contrario. Me asombra que un hombre veinte años mayor que yo tenga tantas ganas de sexo, que siempre esté tan dispuesto a satisfacerme y darme placer, eso es realmente he querido decir con mi frase y no ofenderlo. No me da opción a explicárselo, se da la vuelta, coge polvos flu y dice claramente Caldero Chorreante al entrar en la chimenea. Suspiro derrotada, desanimada por tener a Severus enfadado por un comentario que ha malinterpretado.

**OOOOOOOOO**

— Tu novio llega tarde— comenta Ron mirando impaciente a todos los lados del restaurante— No es de buena educación retrasarse el día en que los amigos de tu novia te van a conocer y te van evaluar.

Harry, Ginny y Luna al mirarlos veo que opinan cosas similares a lo que ha dicho Ron, Severus por su parte está tranquilo mirando la carta de los platos. Desde que hemos entrado al restaurante ha evitado todo contacto conmigo, tanto a nivel corporal como de contacto visual. Se que tras el comentario de mi amigo pelirrojo el tiempo se acaba, pronto deberé confesar que estoy con el hombre que no me ha mirado durante toda la noche.

— No llega tarde, Weasley— contesta Severus sin dejar de mirar la carta de platos, sin levantar sus ojos negros para mirar a mi amigo pelirrojo.

Ron mira a nuestro antiguo profesor sin entender, lo mismo que le pasa a Harry. Luna y Ginny creo que ya se han dado cuenta que estoy manteniendo una relación sentimental con Severus. La pelirroja me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa por la noticia y diversión por lo que se avecina, Luna por su parte tiene su mirada soñadora y de aceptación.

— Es Severus, Ron— sentencio para evitar alargar el momento confusión de mis dos amigos— Estoy manteniendo una relación con Severus.

Harry me mira sin dar crédito, parpadea en un par de ocasiones para intentar procesar que estoy con el hombre que se pasó muchos años enamorado de su madre. Mis dos mejores amigos, los que me han hecho un marcaje durante casi dos meses, todavía siguen sin creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Ron se ha quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, la expresión de asombro me hace sonreír y noto como a Severus detrás de la carta de platos también.

— Hacéis buena pareja— dice Luna dedicándome una sonrisa cálida y dándome apoyo, uno que ella sabe que voy a necesitarlo para cuando mis dos mejores amigos salgan de su incredulidad.

— ¿Es bueno en la cama?

La pregunta de Ginny consigue que Severus amplíe su casi inexistente sonrisa y que yo desee maldecirla. Ron creo que está a punto de desmayarse por la noticia de mi relación y la pregunta formulada por su hermana. Luna ha colocado una de sus manos en la espalda de su novio, parece que lo quiere tranquilizar y evitar que pierda el conocimiento.

— No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para contestarte a eso, Ginny— respondo tranquila y no dejando entrever mis nervios— No quiero que a tu hermano le de un ataque al escuchar la respuesta.

— No le prestes atención a mi hermano y a Harry, ellos todavía no se han recuperado de escuchar que te estás follando a Snape.

— Hacer el amor es una expresión más "bonita", joven Weasley— apunta Severus cerrando la carta que ha estado mirando y casi memorizando, seguro que si le pregunto el precio de cualquier plato puede decírmelo— No es que a mi me importe que le diga a Hermione que me está "follando"— comenta con un tono de pudor impostado— pero no creo que frente a dos hombres, tan impresionables como su hermano y Harry, sea lo correcto.

Ginny ríe abiertamente, deja escapar una carcajada por las palabras cargadas de burla e ironía de Severus. Parece que el escuchar la risa de su hermana consigue hacer reaccionar a Ron, el color comienza a volver a su pecosa cara y también la furia comienza a gobernar su mirada azul. Me preparo mentalmente para el arranque que se va a tener mi amigo pelirrojo, uno que posiblemente haga que todas las personas que están cenando en el restaurante se queden mirándonos. Severus por el contrario ignora a Ron, él está mirando a Harry que todavía no ha abierto la boca en toda la noche. Mi amigo de ojos color verde esmeralda me mira y después mira a mi pareja, nos mira varias veces de una manera indescifrable y sin decir ni media palabra.

— No puedes estar diciéndolo enserio, no puedes estar acostándote con Snape— susurra Ron sorprendiéndose de haber pronunciado semejante frase.

— Estoy con Severus y lo que haga o deje de hacer cuando estamos en privado es cosa nuestra, Ron.

— ¡NO, NO Y NO!

El grito y los golpes en la mesa que da Ron me asustan. Al mirar al resto veo que Ginny también se ha asustado, Harry simplemente ha mirado a nuestro amigo y Luna ni se ha inmutado, parece que no estuviera asistiendo a la explosión de su temperamental novio. Severus únicamente agarra mi mano sobre la mesa para hacerme sentir que todo va a ir bien y además para mostrar al pelirrojo que si es cierto lo que él se empeña en decir que no. La cara de Ron al ver como el bastardo Snape ha cogido mi mano, no tiene precio. Harry también está sorprendido por el gesto, mis dos amigas si están sorprendidas por lo que ha hecho Severus no lo dejan entrever.

— Primero el mierda de Malfoy y ahora el bastardo de Snape— escupe con asco Ron— Tú no estás bien, no pienso permitir que estés con él.

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Ron.

— Me importa una mierda si me pides o no permiso, no pienso consentir que otra maldita serpiente se acerque a ti. Parece que se te ha olvidado que el rubio repeinado que tenías como novio casi te mata de una paliza, Hermione. Snape y Malfoy son la misma calaña de mierda, son hombres que no mereces tener a tu lado— dice en un tono muy enfadado, consiguiendo que los nervios que tenía se transformen en indignación— Snape ha matado a personas, fue mortífago y si me permites decir también un viejo que se está aprovechando de ti. Él te salvó la vida pero a cambio ahora te está cobrando su ayuda, ha aprovechado el que tú te sientas en deuda con él para follarte.

Ahora quien da un golpe en la mesa realmente enfadado es Severus, mi pareja, que ante todo lo que ha dicho Ron empieza a perder la paciencia. Una cosa es no aceptar que estemos juntos pero otra muy diferente es descalificarlo como mi amigo pelirrojo está haciendo. Intento que vuelva a controlarse, que vuelva a ser el mismo Snape frío que suele ser, pero parece que no lo consigo por la forma en que está fulminando con la mirada a Ron.

— No me estoy aprovechando de nadie, Weasley— murmura en un tono bajo que consigue helarme la sangre— Le pido que se retracte de todo lo que ha dicho, le doy la oportunidad de que lo haga.

— No pienso retractarme de nada lo que he dicho, no le tengo miedo. Durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts sí pero ahora no, ahora soy auror y no me da ningún miedo. Así que si quiere batirse en duelo conmigo no tengo ningún problema, Snape— contesta Ron apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedan blancos— No pienso retirar que creo que se está aprovechando de Hermione por su sentimiento de gratitud, no pienso retirar que es la misma calaña de mierda que Malfoy porque lo es, no pienso retirar que es un asesino porque Dumbledore es un claro ejemplo de ello.

Tocar el tema de la muerte de Albus, de su mentor, consigue que Severus se levante de la mesa. A pesar de que le pido con una mirada que se quede, que no se vaya, me besa castamente los labios y se va sin despedirse de los demás. Mi mirada sigue su trayecto hasta la entrada del restaurante, el resto de las personas del lugar también están mirando como él sale del restaurante. Una vez que pierdo a Severus de vista me giro para encarar a Ron, estoy realmente molesta y muy enfadada. Entiendo que tanto él como Harry me quieran proteger, comprendo que estén preocupados, pero no entiendo el porque ha tenido que decirle todas esas cosas que no son ciertas.

— Te has pasado con Severus, Ron— dice Harry interviniendo por primera vez— Le has dicho muchas cosas que no deberías haberle dicho.

— No entiendo como te pones de su parte, Harry. Snape es el mismo capullo que te ha despreciado durante años y es el mismo que ahora se está aprovechando de la fragilidad de Hermione después de lo que le pasó con Malfoy.

Harry niega con la cabeza, parece que está triste de que nuestro amigo piense así y no se de la oportunidad de conocer a Severus. Se que a mi amigo de verde mirada no le ha hecho gracia saber que estoy con el director de Hogwarts, lo se porque lo conozco, pero le agradezco que esté intentando hacer entrar en razón al enfadadísimo pelirrojo.

— Severus no se está aprovechando de mi en absoluto, en todo caso sería al contrario. Fui yo quién lo busqué, fui yo quién lo besé primero y soy yo quién ha querido formalizar nuestros encuentros porque me he enamorado de él— sentencio sin ninguna vergüenza, viendo como los ojos azules de Ron me miran como si tuviera dos cabezas por haber dicho que estoy enamorada— Severus me salvó la vida, evitó que mi desgracia fuera convertida en carnaza por la prensa y me ofreció la protección de Hogwarts. Él no es como Draco y me da igual lo que pienses Ronald Weasley porque no pienso dejar mi relación con Severus porque tú no lo aceptes.

— Cuando te pegue la primera paliza o cuando te trate como a una mierda no acudas a mi, Hermione. No pienso estar ahí para ayudarte cuando te des cuenta de que Snape es un desgraciado que solamente te está utilizando para tener un lugar en el que meter la polla.

Definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a soportar más a mi amigo pelirrojo, no estoy dispuesta a que me recuerde lo que Draco me hizo pasar. Ron se ha pasado de la raya y se lo hago saber dándole un fuerte tortazo en el que le dejo marcada mi mano en la mejilla. Mis amigos se sorprenden ante mi acción aunque seguramente Ginny esté pensando que su hermano se lo merece por comportarse como un completo imbécil. Sin decir nada, sin despedirme, salgo corriendo del restaurante y me desaparezco en la primera callejuela vacía que encuentro.

El trayecto por los terrenos de Hogwarts hace que el enfado se evapore y que la indignación, ante lo que ha dicho Ron, aparezca. Mi amigo pelirrojo, mi casi hermano, se ha comportado como un auténtico idiota con Severus y me ha dañado a mi con lo que ha dicho. El odio patológico que tiene Ron hacia los slytherin no es normal, no es lógico que le haya dicho todo lo que le ha dicho a nuestro antiguo profesor. Severus no se está aprovechando de mi, él simplemente me está haciendo feliz y me hace sentir segura, si Ron no lo comprende es problema suyo.

— Piel de basilisco.

La gárgola empieza a girar y subo con rapidez las escaleras hasta el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Al entrar está oscuro, no hay ni rastro de Severus por lo que voy directa a la puerta que conecta su despacho con sus aposentos privados. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño me aseguro de que no esté dentro. Antes de entrar en su habitación respiro profundamente e intento que las lágrimas que se están agolpando en mis ojos no se derramen, no quiero llorar porque Ron se haya comportado de una forma cruel y haya dicho cosas demasiado dañinas.

— Severus.

El director de Hogwarts, el hombre que ha conseguido sin proponérselo mi corazón, tiene su frente apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana. La luz de la Luna y las estrellas le ilumina el rostro, sus ojos abiertos expresan cansancio pero sobretodo mucho dolor. Sin pensar en nada aparte de estar a su lado para apoyarlo, para demostrarle que ya no está solo porque me tiene a mi, camino hasta su lado y lo abrazo. Al abrazar a Severus comienzo a llorar, no intento evitarlo porque se que va a ser inútil. Las lágrimas expresan la sensación de impotencia que tengo por el comportamiento y las palabras de Ron, pero sobretodo son por el dolor que he visto en los ojos negros de Severus. Las lágrimas son el inicio del llanto desesperado, en el que termino notando como soy abrazada y consolada por mi hombre. Sus manos se mueven lentamente por mi espalda, su rota voz me susurra cosas sin sentido que logran tranquilizarme.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta cuando dejo de llorar, cuando eleva mi barbilla con una de sus manos.

Asiento porque dudo poder responder más de dos palabras sin ponerme a llorar otra vez. Mirar los ojos negros, tan frágiles y con tanto dolor, hace que mi mente piense a toda velocidad la mejor forma de demostrarle que por mucho que diga Ron yo quiero estar a su lado. Una idea loca me cruza la mente, quizás no sea lo más adecuado pero es lo único que se me ocurre para que se olvide de las palabras de Ron y se deje embargar por el placer. Durante nuestros encuentros nunca se lo he hecho y espero que la primera vez le guste, que no sea un completo desastre. Beso sus labios suavemente y acto seguido me arrodillo, la mirada negra deja de lado el dolor para hacer espacio a la sorpresa al notar como desabrocho sus pantalones. Severus sabe, antes de que mi lengua lama por primera vez la punta del pene, que voy a hacerle una felación.

— Leona...mmm...Hermione.

Los gemidos que salen de su boca diciendo mi nombre, junto con sus manos en mi castaño pelo, me indican que lo estoy haciendo bien. Un gran sentimiento de satisfacción aparece en mi interior mientras mordisqueo con suavidad los rellenos testículos de Severus. Temblores se extienden por todo el cuerpo de mi hombre, las atenciones que le estoy dedicando hacen que tenga que buscar el apoyo de la pared para no caer. Mordisquear, lamer y chupar su erecto pene y sus cargadas bolsas escrotales se convierte en lo más interesante del mundo para mi. En cualquier otro momento me habría dado vergüenza estar arrodillada frente a un hombre y hacer lo que estoy haciendo, frente a Severus me parece normal. Mi boca no da abarcada toda la longitud de su miembro erecto, a pesar de intentarlo y conseguir que sienta arcadas en mi garganta. Es el propio Severus el que se da cuenta de ello y con sus manos me hace retroceder, es él quien después de unas cuantas lamidas más eyacula con fuerza dentro de mi boca. A pesar de que me gustaría poder no desperdiciar ni una gota de semen me es imposible, al correrse mi hombre expulsa demasiada cantidad y no me es posible tragarme todo.

— Me da igual lo que diga Ron— murmuro mirándolo sus ojos cerrados mientras su semilla resbala por la comisura de mis labios— Se que no eres como Draco y que tú no me harás daño, Severus.

No obtengo respuesta inmediata, tengo que esperar a que el serio director de Hogwarts se recupere del orgasmo que le acabo de provocar. Sus ojos cerrados, su casi imperceptible sonrisa y las gotas de sudor perlando su frente consiguen arrancarme una sonrisa que se amplía al fijar mi mirada en el flácido miembro. Al abrir sus ojos me pierdo en las profundidades negras, descubro en esas profundidades una gran cantidad de matices. Placer, diversión, gratitud, dolor, resentimiento, frialdad y casi podría decir que amor.

— No tenías porque hacer esto, Hermione— indica con su mano su flácido miembro libre y mi cuerpo todavía arrodillado frente a él.

— Tenía que hacerlo para hacer desaparecer el dolor que expresaban tus ojos, el dolor que te han provocado las crueles y malintencionadas palabras de Ron.

Se abrocha el pantalón y me ayuda a ponerme de pie con delicadeza, parece que definitivamente me deja ver al hombre que existe tras todas las capas de frialdad que se ha esforzado en crear. Besa mis labios suavemente, prueba su propio sabor del interior de mi boca que se entrega encantada al contacto. Caminando sin romper el contacto llegamos a la cama y nos tumbamos.

Severus me devuelve el favor, se dedica durante largos minutos a estimularme el clítoris con sus dedos, su lengua y su prodigiosa nariz. No solamente el clítoris recibe las atenciones del solícito director de Hogwarts, mis labios y mi vagina también son atendidas servicialmente. Tengo que admitir que Severus es un amante excelente, realmente generoso a la hora de dar placer. Draco era mucho más egoísta, nunca se paró tanto en hacerme sentir placer y en intentar que yo disfrutara, para él lo principal era obtener su propio placer y el mío quedaba en un segundo plano. Severus es completamente diferente, tanto por el tiempo que le dedica como por la mecánica con la que lleva a cabo todo el proceso de los preliminares y de la penetración.

Relajada entre los brazos del hombre que ocupa mi corazón, cansada pero contenta por el intenso orgasmo que he tenido, escucho como Severus empieza a hablar suavemente. Habla de sus sentimientos al haber recordado el momento de matar a Dumbledore. Severus Snape, el hombre más hermético del mundo, me está abriendo su corazón en un tema tan importante para él como fue tener que acabar con la vida de su mentor. Lo escucho sin decir nada, simplemente apoyando mi cabeza en su torso desnudo. Todo lo que estoy escuchando consigue que tenga que morderme la lengua en diversas ocasiones, que tenga que apretar los labios para no maldecir la memoria de Dumbledore por lo que le hizo prometer que haría a Severus. El antiguo director manipuló durante años a mi hombre de profunda mirada negra, lo manipuló de la misma forma que hizo con Harry. Quizás sea esa la razón por la que actualmente ambos tienen una relación tan cordial, quizás ambos se hayan dado cuenta que en el fondo sus vidas son bastante similares. Escuchando a Severus, escuchando su profunda y pausada voz, voy quedándome dormida notando como estoy protegida. Los brazos y la presencia de Severus me protegen, Ron está muy equivocado al pensar lo que piensa de mi incipiente relación con mi particular bastardo.

**TBC...**

**Y llegó el séptimo capítulo con las reacciones al hacer Hermione pública su relación con Severus. Ginny y Luna se lo han tomado estupendamente, la pelirroja hasta queriendo saber datos de como va en la cama su antiguo profesor, luego Harry que no ha dicho mucho pero ha defendido a Severus, y finalmente Ron. La reacción del pelirrojo es excesiva por todos los lados que se mire, aunque él quiera proteger a su mejor amiga. Y tras las reacciones llegó el momento en que Hermione acudió a los brazos de su hombre, que ya se va abriendo a ella, y le demostró de una forma muy placentera que no le importa lo que piense Ron de lo suyo.**

— **Ayra16****: **A mi también me gusta ver a Severus perder el control así, aunque me gustaría más si fuera conmigo con quien lo perdiera xD. El tema de Harry y Ron preocupándose por Hermione es tierno pero deja de serlo cuando se sobrereacciona como le ha pasado al pelirrojo en el capítulo 7. Severus está colado hasta los huesitos de Hermione aunque todavía no lo haya dicho en voz alta xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de las reacciones y que me lo hagáis saber. Agradeciendo a todo el mundo que lea este capítulo (deje o no comentarios) me despido hasta el lunes que viene.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII (8/10)**

El fin del curso escolar está cerca, queda menos de un mes para que los alumnos se marchen de vacaciones y para que Minerva se jubile. El punto final a la carrera como docente de la jefa de la casa de Godric Gryffindor durante tantos años merece ser por todo lo alto, por dicho motivo he pensado que se le podría organizar una fiesta de despedida. Todavía no he comentado la idea con Severus, antes de proponérselo quiero hablarlo con Harry para que me apoye con la iniciativa, igual que me apoyó cuando se enteró de que mantenía una relación con Severus.

— ¿Harry podemos hablar?— pregunto al ver entrar a mi mejor amigo en la sala que compartimos.

Sonriendo cansado, después de un largo día de dar clases a adolescentes hormonados, se viene a sentar a mi lado. Durante unos minutos permanecemos en silencio mirando al fuego, los sillones de la sala son realmente cómodos. Finalmente, Harry es quien decide romper el silencio y hablar.

— Ron todavía sigue sin aceptar que estés con Severus, Hermione— comenta con voz queda— Siento no haber podido hacerlo entrar en razón aun, pero ya sabes como es Ron de testarudo y rencoroso.

Se que Harry no tiene la culpa de nada, se que tanto él como Luna y Ginny están haciendo todo lo posible para hacer reflexionar a mi amigo pelirrojo. A pesar de saber que lo están intentado estoy dolida, dolida con Ron por hacer como que no existo y haberme dejado de hablar desde que se enteró de la noticia. Severus sabe que el tema me afecta, intento cuando estoy pasando tiempo con él no pensar en como una de las personas más importantes de mi vida no me apoya. Sin Ron y sin mis padres, me aferro cada día más a mi amigo de verde mirada y a la relación que tengo con el director de Hogwarts. Pensar en las personas que me faltan alrededor me hace recordar que no le he pedido a Harry sentarse conmigo para hablar de Ron, le he pedido hablar por lo de Minerva.

— Cuando acepte que Severus me hace feliz estaré aquí para escuchar sus disculpas— digo con indiferencia— No quiero hablar de Ron, quiero hablarte de un tema para que me ayudes a convencer a Severus.

Harry me mira sin entender, su ceja se alza de manera interrogante. La expresión facial de mi amigo consigue hacerme esbozar una sonrisa, el que le pida ayuda para convencer a mi hombre parece que no le entra en la cabeza. Ciertamente podría convencer a Severus en la intimidad, después de hacerle llegar al orgasmo al montarlo, pero no creo que sea algo correcto tratar el tema de la fiesta a Minerva en semejante momento.

— Pensé que tú podías convencer a Severus de cualquier cosa.

— Puedo— afirmo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios— El problema es que con este tema que te quiero comentar no creo que sea ético convencerlo a mi manera. Minerva no se merece que su fiesta sorpresa por jubilación sea aceptada después de que el director de Hogwarts se haya corrido en mi interior.

El gesto de taparse las orejas que hace Harry al escuchar mis palabras me arranca una carcajada. A pesar de que ha aceptado mi relación, porque ve que estoy feliz, evita siempre que puede estar en la misma sala que Severus y yo. Mis comentarios al respecto de la relación, de lo que hago o dejo de hacer cuando estoy a solas con mi hombre, tampoco quiere saberlos porque no quiere traumatizarse; Luna y Ginny en cambio quieren saber todos y cada uno de los detalles íntimos de mi relación. La hermana de Ron está encantada de saber que el frío Snape, el bastardo, en la intimidad es un amante extremadamente generoso.

— Hermione, ¡cállate!— me pide Harry sin destaparse las orejas— Por favor te pido que no me cuentes ese tipo de cosas. Aceptar que estés con Severus es diferente a querer saber lo que hace contigo cuando tu nombre desaparece del Mapa Merodeador junto con el suyo.

— Lo siento, impresionable profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Beso con cariño su mejilla y le despeino el pelo azabache que ha heredado de su padre. Un encantador rubor se instala en sus mejillas, no por mis gestos de cercana amistad sino por mis palabras. Realmente no comprendo el porque se traumatiza tanto, a mi no me importa que me cuente su vida sexual con Abigail. Se que no es lo mismo, él conoce de toda la vida a Severus y yo todavía no he tenido el placer de conocer a Abigail, todavía Harry no me la ha presentado porque está buscando el momento idóneo para confesarle que es mago. Mi amigo de verde mirada tiene miedo de explicarle todo a la chica con la que se ha estado viendo los últimos meses, teme que lo tome por loco o que no quiera estar con alguien que está casi diariamente en los periódicos.

— ¿Entonces me ayudarás a que Severus acepte hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Minerva?— pregunto con un tono de súplica que no va a poder negarse.

— Está bien— acepta Harry con voz cansada y cerrando los ojos— Te ayudaré a convencer a tu novio de que acceda a permitir que se le haga una fiesta de despedida a Minerva por su jubilación. Quiero apuntar que hago esto porque creo que ella se lo merece después de tantos años enseñando en Hogwarts y siendo pieza clave durante la guerra, no lo hago por ti porque se que tú puedes convencer perfectamente a nuestro director.

Su aclaración la paso por alto porque se que es mentira y que lo hace también por mi. Rodeo con mis brazos a Harry y él me abraza por la cintura.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Severus está sentado en el sillón de detrás de su escritorio, su ceño está fruncido y parece realmente molesto con lo que está leyendo. Harry y yo esperamos a que él termine de leer el papel que lo tiene tan contrariado, estamos en silencio para evitar que la emprenda con nosotros. Antes de mirarnos, de hacernos caso, el director de Hogwarts cierra los ojos durante unos segundos y se masajea el puente de la nariz. Se que está haciéndolo para evitar ser demasiado cortante con nosotros, está intentando volver a su carácter frío e indiferente.

— Vosotros diréis.

— Verás Severus, Harry y yo queríamos exponerte un tema.

— En realidad es Hermione la que quiere exponértelo, es a ella a quién se le ocurrió— apunta Harry tranquilo, desmarcándose de la autoría— Mi presencia aquí es meramente de apoyo, ella quería que estuviera para intentar hacerte reaccionar cuando te propusiera matrimonio.

Ante las últimas palabras de mi amigo me giro con la boca abierta, Severus también centra su atención en Harry aunque después desvía su negra mirada a mi. Al ver mi reacción y la sonrisa que aparece en los labios de su ex alumno más célebre, nos fulmina a ambos con la mirada. Definitivamente mi hombre no está de humor, no está para soportar las inoportunas bromas del salvador del mundo mágico.

— Gryffindors teníais que ser, siempre gastando bromas estúpidas y sin ninguna gracia. — murmura exasperado Severus— Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que solucionar un tema importante, mucho más importante que soportar a dos profesores de mi cuerpo docente con una mentalidad inferior que los ineptos de los estudiantes a los que se les intenta enseñar algo aquí.

Sin esperar contestación vuelve a leer el documento con el que estaba anteriormente, el que tiene que ser importante porque su gesto se agrava de nuevo por momentos. A pesar de estar preocupada por verlo así, tengo que centrarme en la razón por la que estoy en su despacho como profesora Granger y no como novia. Harry ante las palabras y las acciones de Severus se empieza a levantar de la silla, evito que logre ponerse en pie al cogerlo de la túnica y asesinarlo con la mirada.

— Quiero que des tu aprobación para poder organizar una despedida a Minerva. Lleva muchos años enseñando en Hogwarts, es una profesora que siempre ha sido justa con todos los alumnos y que durante la guerra tuvo un papel esencial en el castillo. Minerva se merece que su jubilación sea recordada, merece que se le devuelva un poco de todo lo que ella ha dado por Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué tipo de despedida?— pregunta mirándome con esos ojos negros consiguen hacer que me olvide de todo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Harry.

— Había pensado hacer una especie de fiesta— explico— Todos los alumnos actuales en el Gran Comedor y los ex alumnos que quieran asistir también. Podríamos hacer una especie de baile en el que al final le ofrecemos algunos obsequios.

— Se lo comentaré al resto de profesores, esta noche en la cena comunicaré lo del baile pero de avisar a los antiguos alumnos os encargáis vosotros dos— sentencia Severus serio— Además de todos los arreglos correspondientes en cuanto a decoración y a lo que le queráis regalar a Minerva.

— Perfecto, gracias señor director.

Me levanto de la silla en la que estoy sentada para rodear el escritorio y llegar hasta su sillón. Inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo y beso los labios de mi hombre que acepta gustoso. Harry carraspea y consigue que rompa el contacto aunque note una de las manos de Severus en mi pierna, acariciándola de una forma suave.

— Si no tenéis nada más que pedirme será mejor que os marchéis a organizar todo para la apoteósica despedida de Minerva de Hogwarts— dice Severus dejando de acariciarme— Por cierto Harry, la próxima vez que intentes hacerte el gracioso evita que sea conmigo. Hagrid o Flitwick aceptan tus gracias gryffindors, yo no y hoy menos.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, señor director.

Harry y yo salimos del despacho comentando el como empezar a organizar todo. Mi amigo de mirada verde esmeralda intenta evitar tener que hacer algo, argumenta que solamente ha ido para darme apoyo moral y no para cargar con más trabajo del que ya tiene. Ser profesor y tener que corregir ensayos además de exámenes es realmente extenuante, si a eso le añadimos las rondas y el evitar que algunas alumnas de los últimos cursos se le tiren al cuello, entiendo perfectamente el cansancio de Harry.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Organizar la fiesta para Minerva en tan poco tiempo, menos de un mes, ha sido realmente un quebradero de cabeza. Harry al final me ha ayudado mucho con la decoración del Gran Comedor, la asistencia de antiguos alumnos y el regalo que le hemos escogido. Luna y Ginny también han sido esenciales, a pesar de que la pelirroja estaba falta de tiempo por todos los entrenamientos y la rubia estaba en pleno proceso de creación del suplemento semestral especial de El Quiosquillo. Ambas, junto con Harry, me han ayudado a que muchas personas estén hoy en el Gran Comedor y de que todo esté saliendo perfecto.

— No me esperaba en absoluto esta despedida— dice Minerva emocionada, evitando derramar lágrimas pero con la voz temblorosa— Hogwarts ha sido mi vida durante muchos años, poder ver como antiguos alumnos han acudido a esta fiesta que se ha organizado en mi honor me llena de gozo. Simplemente agradezco a cada una de las personas que están esta noche en este Gran Comedor adornado de forma tan gryffindor y especialmente me gustaría darle las gracias a Severus.

La siempre seria jefa de la casa de los leones, la siempre justa Minerva McGonagall, da unos pasos hasta la posición del adusto director de Hogwarts. Severus, serio y con su expresión de indiferencia, acepta el abrazo que es dado aunque no lo corresponda en ningún momento. A pesar de que no lleva las manos a la espalda de la que ha sido su colega de trabajo durante muchos años noto como le dice unas palabras al oído. Minerva al romper el corto gesto de gratitud, dado frente a todas las personas que abarrotan el Gran Comedor, se gira hacia mi que estoy al lado de Severus. Sin darme opción a nada ahora soy yo la que recibo el abrazo de la que fue mi profesora y ahora era mi compañera.

— Gracias por esta despedida, Hermione.

— Es lo que te mereces Minerva por tu entrega a Hogwarts durante tantos años.

El intercambio de frases susurradas mientras nos abrazamos queda entre nosotras dos, nadie más ha escuchado lo que nos hemos dicho. Al separarme de Minerva puedo observar como algunas de las asistentes están utilizando pañuelos para limpiar las lágrimas que les han empezado a resbalar desde sus ojos por las mejillas. La verdad es que los agradecimientos de la profesora McGonagall con la voz medio quebrada y el abrazo al imponente director de Hogwarts consiguen que las personas más sensibles se emocionen.

— Antes te comenzar con el baile me gustaría entregarle a Minerva McGonagall, nuestra estimada profesora de Transformaciones durante muchos años, los obsequios que todo el cuerpo docente ha querido regalarle.

La voz serena y profunda de Severus consigue que dejen de escucharse murmullos por todo el Gran Comedor. En máximo silencio, el director de Hogwarts le hace entrega de los regalos que fuimos a comprarle Harry, Hagrid y Vector. Los cuatro, después de valorarlo en una reunión con el resto del profesorado y a espaldas de Minerva, decidimos que un colgante de oro con la imagen del castillo por una parte y la inscripción de su nombre junto con el año de inicio y final como maestra en Hogwarts era ideal; además también una pluma bañada en oro para que recuerde todo el tiempo que las utilizó para evaluar a sus alumnos, una túnica roja de terciopelo, una placa de plata diciendo que en Hogwarts no se la olvidará, y un cuaderno en el que cada profesor le ha escrito lo que ha deseado.

La música empieza justo después de que le sean entregados los obsequios. El primer baile es exclusivo para que Minerva y Severus bailen juntos, porque la jefa de la casa de los leones y el antiguo jefe de la casa de las serpientes, ahora director de la escuela, se merecen tener su momento conjunto. Durante estos días se que mi hombre ha estado muy atareado, el llevar un colegio es muy cansado, pero siempre que estábamos juntos tenía tiempo para interesarse sobre como iba la preparación de lo de Minerva. Sus preguntas aunque fueran destinadas a saber si yo estaba cansada, si Harry me ayudaba lo suficiente o no, tenían una parte inconsciente de querer que todo saliera perfecto para la mujer con la que está bailando ahora. A pesar de todos los enfrentamientos que hayan podido tener a lo largo de los años, de todas las disputas por representar a diferentes casas, entre Severus y Minerva siempre ha existido un gran respeto, el respeto que existe entre dos grandes magos y dos grandes personas que han luchado por la misma causa.

— Todo el estrés de este último mes ha valido la pena— susurra Harry cerca de mi oreja, arrancándome de mis pensamientos respecto a mi hombre y a la excelente mujer que está bailando con él— Parece que la dura Minerva está a punto de derramar alguna lágrima.

— Seguramente termine haciéndolo, después de empezar a saludar a todas las personas que han venido aquí esta noche para rendirle homenaje. Ginny tiene mucho don de gentes, ha conseguido reunir a más personas de las que esperaba, no se como lo habrá hecho.

— Hasta ha conseguido que venga Ron— apunta Harry señalándome discretamente como nuestro amigo pelirrojo está a varios metros, apoyado en una pared y sin mirar en absoluto el baile que acaba de terminar— Aunque no se si lo habrá conseguido Ginny, Luna o Molly.

— Ahora vuelvo.

Harry me mira preocupado, sabe todo lo que he sufrido por la pelea que tuve con Ron cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Severus y no quiere que vuelva a pasarlo mal. Le envío una mirada tranquila, no quiero que él se preocupe por si volvemos a discutir Ron y yo. Volviendo a ubicar a mi amigo pelirrojo me aproximo a él, Luna está a su lado y al verme me da un abrazo. Ron me ignora, pasa olímpicamente de que me haya acercado a él para hablar e intentar arreglar las cosas. El que sea tan cerrado me pone nerviosa, la que tendría que no querer volver a hablarle en la vida soy yo, la que debería de estar enfadada con él soy yo. Respiro profundamente antes de encararlo, de comenzar una conversación que puede ser termine peor que la anterior vez.

— Ron— saludo cuando estoy a solas con él, cuando Luna se ha ido con el pretexto de ir a por un poco de ponche— ¿cómo estás?

— Me alegra ver que todavía Snape no te ha puesto la mano encima— responde mirándome pero haciendo como si no fuera más que un despojo de los que él lleva frente al Wizengamot en su trabajo como auror— En el mal sentido, seguramente que en el sentido de perversión te ha puesto encima muchas más cosas que la mano.

Me muerdo la lengua para no mandarlo a mierda por su impertinencia, por su actitud infantil y vergonzosamente maleducada. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, si no fuera uno de mis dos mejores amigos el que se estuviera comportando así, ya hubiera desistido en arreglar las cosas pero siendo Ron quiero arreglarlo. Se que no aceptará nunca mi relación con Severus, como tampoco lo hizo con Draco, pero también se que Severus jamás apreciará a Ron aunque él si lo respete por mi.

— No estoy hablando de mi relación con él, estoy hablando de nuestra amistad— sentencio intentando que deje de estar tan a la defensiva— Se que nunca aceptarás que esté con él, lo se y no me importa. Lo que quiero es volver a tenerte a mi lado, quiero poder volver a compartir tiempo contigo y con Harry, los tres juntos. Somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido aunque hayamos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, Ron.

Ante mis palabras parece que su postura de enfado, de no querer aceptar que él también extraña pasar tiempo conmigo y Harry, se resquebraja levemente. Sus ojos azules se posan en los míos miel y no los tratan como si no los viera, ahora su mirada contacta con la mía como ha hecho siempre.

— No acepto que estés con él y nunca lo haré, efectivamente— afirma de una forma tajante— No lo entiendo y tampoco quiero hacerlo porque él no te merece en absoluto. Sigo opinando que él se está aprovechando de ti y que terminará haciéndote daño. A pesar de todo no puedo obviar que eres mi mejor amiga y que extraño estar contigo y con Harry, los tres juntos como siempre lo hemos estado.

Sonrío por sus palabras, cojo una de sus manos entre las dos mías y se la aprieto con suavidad. Ron suspira ante mi gesto y sus palabras en las que aunque no se haya disculpado estrictamente a mi ya me han servido. Volver a estar bien con Ron, poder volver a tenerlo a mi lado como tengo a Harry, me hace ser feliz. Sin tener en cuenta al resto de los invitados, los asistentes a la fiesta de Minerva, empezamos a hablar y a ponernos al día de todo lo que en estos meses no nos hemos contado. Ron me explica como el cuerpo de aurores va de mal en peor por todos los cambios que está haciendo Squill por orden del ministro Landscape, además me confiesa que está pensando en pedirle a Luna que se case con él porque quiere empezar a buscar un hijo. Me alegra escuchar que mi amigo pelirrojo quiere pedirle matrimonio a mi especial amiga rubia, es muy reconfortante ver que quiere formar una familia con ella y que los dos se quieren tanto a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Por mi parte le explico lo estresante que resulta ser profesora, la cantidad de respuestas alocadas que he escuchado a lo largo de los meses que llevo como ayudante de Minerva, por supuesto también le explico todos los por menores de la organización de la fiesta. En todo lo que hablo con Ron evito nombrar ni una sola vez a Severus, quizás dentro de diez años pueda nombrárselo sin que me fulmine con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— Encantada de compartir contigo el baile de la reconciliación, Ron.

Desde el primer paso me doy cuenta que mi amigo es un completo negado para lo del baile, pero no le doy importancia. Sentir de nuevo la cercanía de Ron, escucharlo susurrar cosas que consiguen hacerme reír, evita que me importen los pisotones que me está dando. Al bailar con Ron pienso en nuestro cuarto año, en cuando acudí al baile con Viktor pero que con quien en realidad quería hacerlo era con mi amigo pelirrojo. Por aquel entonces estaba enamorada de él, o en realidad eso pensaba porque ahora se que no era amor, con catorce años confundí una amistad especial con amor. Ahora después de haber amado a Draco locamente y a Severus de una forma más centrada, me doy cuenta que realmente nunca estuve enamorada de Ron.

— ¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos amenazar a Harry para que nos presente a su novia, Abigail Rush?

— Tengo ganas de conocerla pero primero tenemos que apoyar a Harry para que le confiese que es mago. Tengo miedo de que ella lo tome por loco o no lo acepte, Ron. Harry está muy entusiasmado con la chica y la relación que tiene con ella, no quiero que le rompa el corazón porque no se lo merece.

Ron me besa la frente con suavidad, su gesto consigue hacerme sonreír y levanta los murmullos de la gente que está alrededor nuestro. A pesar de que todo el mundo mágico sepa que Ron está con Luna y que yo solamente soy su amiga, siempre que hay muestras de afecto entre él y yo, o entre Harry y yo, un coro de murmullos se levantan. Sin hacerles caso, a la gente que cuchichea a nuestro alrededor, nos separamos al terminar la canción. Le beso la mejilla y me voy a intentar encontrar a Severus. Al recorrer el Gran Comedor me encuentro con antiguos compañeros a los que saludo y con los que mantengo breves conversaciones. Dean, Seamus, Neville, las Patil, Lavender, los Creeve y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. A pesar de la cantidad de gente que me encuentro no hay ni rastro del director de Hogwarts, parece que tras su baile con Minerva se ha marchado.

**OOOOOOOOO**

El Mapa Merodeador siempre dice la verdad, siempre muestra el lugar en el que encontrar a una persona. Harry me ha cedido su utilización al volver al Gran Comedor y decirle que pese a buscar a Severus en sus aposentos privados, en las mazmorras y en las proximidades del lago no lo he encontrado. Así que ahora gracias al mapa que crearon los Merodeadores se que el antiguo jefe de la casa de Salazar está en la Torre de Astronomía. Caminando preocupada me dirijo a ese lugar en el que su vida terminó por romperse del todo, en el lugar en que terminó con la vida del mago con el aspecto más afable jamás conocido pero que realmente manipulaba a los que a su alrededor más lealtad le prodigaban. Al llegar a la Torre, desde donde las vistas son realmente espectaculares, encuentro que Severus está sentado mirando al infinito. Sin decir nada me coloco a su lado, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos, relajada de poder sentir que el hombre de mi lado es de carne y hueso. El brazo del director de Hogwarts me rodea, su capa negra me cubre y me hace sentir segura.

— Te he estado buscando.

— Minerva estaba realmente emocionada por la fiesta que has organizado con la ayuda de Harry, Lovegood y la señorita Weasley. Ha sido muy buena idea la que has tenido para despedir a la jefa de tu casa. Si alguien se merecía el reconocimiento después de tantos años era Minerva.

El profundo respeto y admiración que guarda Severus hacia la que fue la mano derecha de Dumbledore, él fue la izquierda, queda claro en las palabras que acaba de decir. Me alegra que sea él, además de la homenajeada, quien me felicite por la idea. La noche está resultando ser perfecta, tanto por ver la real felicidad de Minerva, como por mi reconciliación con Ron y este momento tranquilo que tengo con mi hombre.

— He arreglado las cosas con Ron aunque siga sin aceptar lo nuestro.

— Me alegro porque hayas recuperado la relación con Weasley— susurra con suavidad mientras con la mano, del brazo que me rodea, me acaricia el costado— A mi no me importa que no acepte nuestra relación, lo que me importa es que tú estés bien y se que para estar completamente bien necesitabas volver a mantener contacto con Weasley.

— Extraño a mis padres— confieso abriendo los ojos y besando con suavidad el cuello de Severus— Hace ocho años que no los veo y aunque se que no los veré nunca más, los extraño. Todavía me culpo por desmemorizarlos y mandarlos a vivir a Australia, se que era lo que debía de hacer por el peligro que corrían pero me culpo.

— Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste ellos estarían muertos, Hermione— dice el director de Hogwarts besando mi cabeza— A veces lo que se debe hacer es duro pero no queda más remedio.

Se que ahora no se está refiriendo solamente a la decisión que tuve que tomar con mis padres, se que él ahora se está refiriendo a su acción de terminar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Miro de soslayo sus ojos negros y veo que los gobierna un gran cansancio, realmente Severus tiene sentimientos y bajo esa férrea capa de frialdad esconde a un hombre frágil que no supera sus pecados pasados. Rodeo con mis brazos su torso y beso suavemente sus labios antes de volver a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Así, yo abrazándolo y él rodeándome la cintura con su brazo, pasamos las horas que quedan hasta que vemos desaparecer la Luna y asistimos a un nuevo amanecer. La salida del Sol la contemplamos sentados en la Torre de Astronomía con las piernas asomadas al más alto vacío.

**OOOOOOOOO**

_**ROMANCE DEL AÑO: SEVERUS SNAPE Y HERMIONE GRANGER**_

_La pasada noche, durante el homenaje que le fue brindado a Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts por su jubilación, se destapó el romance del año. En la Torre de Astronomía, el director de Hogwarts y la que sustituirá a McGonagall como profesora de Transformaciones tuvieron momentos muy íntimos. La complicidad e intimidad entre ellos era total, les daba completamente lo mismo que a unos cuantos metros se estuviera celebrando una fiesta donde casi un millar de personas estaba disfrutando de la despedida de la actual subdirectora. _

_Este romance sorpresa entre dos de los más importantes héroes de guerra contrasta por lo opuestos que ambos son. Snape siempre extremadamente cauteloso y celoso de preservar su intimidad, nunca le hemos conocido relación. Granger todo lo contrario, recordemos que su trayectoria contempla al búlgaro jugador internacional de quidditch Viktor Krum, a nuestro gran héroe de guerra Harry Potter, a su gran amigo también héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley, y al adinerado e influyente Draco Malfoy, del cual hace muchos meses que no tenemos ninguna noticia._

_Conociendo al respetado director de Hogwarts y el afán de protagonismo de Granger, mis queridos lectores, no creo que este romance dure demasiado. A pesar de mis dudas al respecto, no tengan ninguna duda de que les seguiré informando de cualquier nuevo dato de esta exclusiva del romance del año. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Mi mente intenta procesar lo que acaba de leer y de ver, el maldito artículo de Skeeter con una fotografía de Severus y ella besándose en la Torre de Astronomía. La furia me embarga, la indignación por todo lo que ha escrito Skeeter aparece. Mis dedos se tensan tanto que arrugan el diario que estoy leyendo y por el cual la mayor parte de los alumnos del Gran Comedor me están mirando. Los murmullos y los cuchicheos empiezan cuando la sorpresa por la noticia desaparece, cuando me levanto para marcharme a toda prisa del Gran Comedor.

**TBC...**

**Otro capítulo más y ya van 8. En este nuevo capítulo le he rendido homenaje a la figura de McGonagall, que también se lo merece la mujer, además de hacer que Hermione fuera la que se acercase a Ron para arreglar su distanciamiento (debería de haber sido el pelirrojo pero como es tan cabezota si Hermione tiene que esperar a que de él el primer paso se puede cansar). Otro punto importante ha sido el descubrimiento de la relación de Severus y Hermione, siempre tiene que estar Rita Skeeter por medio para este tipo de cosas.**

— **gorditah19: **Me alegra que te guste el fic. Sobre la manera en que me vuelco en escribir tengo que decir que normalmente no me es fácil aunque en este fic todo me salió solo. Espero que este capítulo 8 te haya gustado y haya mantenido el nivel del resto del fic. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Ayra16****: **Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, siento el retraso en la actualización. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Como siempre digo: muchas gracias por todos los comentarios con las buenas palabras que me dejáis. Siento haber actualizado una semana más tarde de lo que había dicho, han surgido algunos imprevistos y no he podido subir antes este capitulo 8.**

**Os espero en el 9 que ya es el último, aunque después haya el 10 que es el epílogo de este fic que me ha encantado escribir.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX (9/10)**

Hawai es un auténtico paraíso, combina a la perfección playas paradisíacas con increíbles espacios naturales. El porque estoy disfrutando de unos días en la perfecta isla estadounidense es por Severus, él ha sido quien lo ha organizado todo de manera espontánea. La noticia de nuestra relación, la exclusiva firmada por Rita Skeeter, ha propiciado que mi hombre haya decidido poner kilómetros de por medio. Severus sabe que el gran revuelo mediático en el mundo mágico me ha afectado, lo sabe porque desde que se supo la noticia hasta que me informó que nos íbamos de vacaciones estuve recluida en los aposentos privados del director Hogwarts. Los días de mi reclusión en la habitación que ya comparto con Severus, las únicas visitas que recibí fueron las de Harry, Ginny, Luna y Ron. Ver a mi amigo pelirrojo entrar en los aposentos de mi hombre, detrás de Harry, consiguió que durante unos instantes me olvidase del acoso mediático y me sintiera feliz por saber que estaba a mi lado a pesar de no aceptar mi relación.

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que salga de mis recuerdos, que deje de pensar en la pesadilla que viví los últimos días en Inglaterra. Al abrir me encuentro con un empleado del complejo hotelero en el que nos estamos quedando, el hotel que además del edificio principal tiene la opción de poder gozar de unos bungalows a pie de playa. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, sonríe y me comenta que puede ser que en las próximas horas haya algún momento en que nos quedemos sin luz, ha habido un problema en la central que administra a la zona. Le agradezco la amabilidad de que se haya molestado en acercarse para comunicárnoslo y con mis palabras emprende el camino hacia otro de los bungalows.

— Severus— llamo a mi hombre desde el salón sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Abro la puerta del baño y escucho el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo, a través de la mampara veo la figura, levemente distorsionada, del director de Hogwarts. Sonrío ante la imagen, a pesar de que Severus no sea un hombre guapo o atractivo tiene un punto que no se describir y que le hace ver muy interesante. Al verlo ducharse, después de haberse pasado el día bajo la sombrilla mientras yo tomaba el Sol y me metía en el agua, hace que me quite el bikini y camine con cuidado hasta meterme con él bajo el agua. Su cuerpo mojado consigue que a pesar del cansancio la llama del deseo se encienda en mi interior, a pesar de no ser un hombre guapo a mis ojos resulta sumamente hermoso. El suave pelo negro, la nariz grande que destila señorío, el brazo con la marca, las cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, la piel cetrina y la delgadez de su cuerpo; todas sus imperfecciones consiguen que cada día me convenza más de que es el hombre perfecto para mi.

— Odio el calor, la arena y al mundo en general— gruñe al verme entrar en la ducha.

— Gracias por haberme traído a Hawai aunque tú odies el lugar— digo besándolo y dejando que el agua me empape a mi también— No se me ocurre la manera de poder agradecerte lo suficiente este viaje— termino de decir contra sus labios al romper el beso, a pesar de mis palabras el tono pícaro indica que si tengo una leve idea de que poder hacer para contentarlo.

Severus sonríe levemente de lado y apoya mi espalda contra los azulejos de la pared, parece que el director de Hogwarts tiene la misma idea que yo para cobrarse mi agradecimiento. En la ducha hacemos el amor, notar como el agua le cae por la cara a Severus mientras me penetra, poder sentirlo bajo una sensación similar a estar bajo la lluvia consigue que me tiemble todo el cuerpo. Agradezco que estemos en un bungalow, que no estemos en la típica habitación de hotel con los tabiques de papel y en las que las personas de las habitaciones colindantes lo escuchan todo.

— Leona.

Gemir esa palabra, la palabra leona antes de eyacular en mi interior, se está convirtiendo en un hábito de Severus. Escuchar salir de entre sus labios esa forma cariñosa de llamarme en los instantes antes de llegar al orgasmo me hace sonreír, consigue hacerme feliz. Lentamente mis piernas dejan de rodear la cintura de Severus, mis piernas vuelven a tocar el suelo de la ducha aunque estén temblorosas después de haber llegado al clímax. Pasamos unos minutos sin movernos, mi espalda todavía pegada a la pared de azulejos del baño y Severus abrazando mi cintura mientras su respiración golpea mi cuello.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos a vivir en Hawai para siempre?

— Somos adultos, Hermione— murmura levantando unos centímetros su boca y hablando directamente en mi oreja— Como adultos no podemos evitar enfrentar las cosas. Dentro de unos días volveremos a la gélida Inglaterra y nos enfrentaremos juntos a Skeeter y los demás odiosos periodistas.

— Como adulta responsable me encanta la idea de enfrentar a la maldita Skeeter, además que como adulta que soy te digo que te quiero.

Severus sonríe ante mis palabras, se separa de mi y contemplo su sonrisa enmarcada en sus duras facciones. Sin decir nada vierte un poco de jabón en la palma de su mano derecha y me empieza a enjabonar el brazo izquierdo. Sin ninguna prisa mi cuerpo es enjabonado por las manos maduras que son expertas en elaborar pociones. El agua de la ducha se lleva el jabón de mi cuerpo, de los brazos, los pechos, la espalda, mis zonas más íntimas y mis piernas. Una vez todo el cuerpo está limpio, una vez no queda centímetro de piel sin haber sido atendida por las enjabonadas manos, Severus procede a masajear mi castaño cabello. El cuero cabelludo agradece que unas manos tan serviciales al aplicar el champú lo hagan de una manera tan placentera, sin escatimar en tiempo. La sensación del masaje en mi cabeza me arranca suaves gemidos, el sentir esos dedos y esas manos tratándome con tanta delicadeza hace que me sienta como una niña pequeña a la que sus padres la cubren de atenciones. La lejana sensación de ser tratada de una forma tan gentil me golpea, nadie hasta que llegó Severus tuvo tales atenciones conmigo.

— Ni rastro de arena o de agua salada en tu cuerpo.

Salimos de la ducha, Severus me seca con una toalla del hotel, una toalla blanca con las iniciales del hotel bordadas en dorado. Tras secar mi cuerpo con gentileza se seca el suyo, mi mirada no pierde detalle de como se seca cada centímetro de su piel. Al tocar la toalla el antebrazo en que tiene la marca tenebrosa su expresión se torna apesadumbrada, no hace falta que diga nada para saber que nunca se perdonará el haber pertenecido a los mortífagos.

— Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás, gracias a ti muchas personas estamos vivas— susurro agarrando con mi mano su antebrazo, justo donde tiene la difuminada pero visible marca tenebrosa— Somos adultos y por eso debemos aceptar nuestros actos y no avergonzarnos de nuestras decisiones equivocadas. Se que el haber pertenecido al bando de Voldemort nunca será algo que te agrade, a mi tampoco me agrada pensar en que compartí cuatro años de mi vida con Draco— añado con un tono de voz pausado— Esta marca de tu brazo es una parte de ti, sin ella no serías el mismo Severus del cual estoy enamorada.

Sus ojos negros me miran, desnudan mi alma más de lo que ya han desnudado sus manos mi cuerpo. La gratitud que puedo leer en sus ojos por mis palabras se hace evidente, he aprendido a leer los matices que los pozos negros me ofrecen. Para el resto del mundo la mirada de Severus es mortalmente fría, sin el menor indicio de sentimientos, para mi ha dejado de serlo y se ha convertido en la puerta de entrada al dañado corazón de mi hombre.

Los brazos de Severus me cargan, no le cuesta cargar con mi cuerpo desde el baño hasta la cama del dormitorio. La desnudez de los dos es algo sin importancia, lo importante es el gesto de cargarme en brazos como lo haría cualquier hombre recién casado con su mujer en la noche de bodas. La escena de Severus vestido de novio y yo de blanco entre sus brazos consigue que las mejillas se me tiñan de rojo, el pensar en estar casada con él es una completa locura.

— ¿En que piensas?

— En nada— digo rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que él sepa que le estoy mintiendo.

Tumbado a mi lado en la cama, desnudo y con una ceja alzada de manera interrogante me mira. Está relajado, a pesar de que tiene curiosidad del porque le estoy mintiendo y porque seguramente mis mejillas se tiñen más de rojo cada segundo que pasa. Se voltea, se coloca de lado sobre su costado izquierdo y centra su mirada de nuevo en mis ojos miel, sus ojos negros no vacilan ni un instante en descender para mirar cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?

— Solamente estaba pensando en nosotros, realmente no pensaba en nada de más importancia. He pensado en lo cómoda que me siento contigo, en lo normal que está resultando todo desde el principio. Cuando estaba con Draco todo era mucho más intenso desde el inicio, no me daba cuenta pero vivía por y para él. En cambio contigo todo resulta más tranquilo, me das todo el espacio que necesito sin poner impedimentos.

— No se puede intentar domesticar a una leona y no se puede intentar que una mujer no tenga su propio espacio.

Beso con suavidad su pecho, mis dedos acarician con cariño la zona del pecho en la que tiene vello negro. El temple sereno de Severus, su mentalidad madura, consigue que nuestra relación sea fácil y sea adulta. En mi noviazgo con Draco muchas veces tenía que ocultar mis opiniones porque eran diferentes a las suyas, con Severus puedo expresar todo lo que opino y puedo argumentar todo de la misma forma que él lo hace. El sexo que es por lo que dice Ron que mi hombre está conmigo resulta secundario, a pesar de que ambos como mujer y hombre adultos que somos tenemos unas necesidades que no nos cansamos de saciar.

**OOOOOOOOO**

El traslador que se activará en menos de dos minutos indica el tiempo que nos queda a Severus y a mi en Hawai, en la isla estadounidense que hemos estado una semana y que ha sido la mejor de mi vida. No tengo ningunas ganas de irme, no quiero volver a Inglaterra y a la sociedad mágica pendiente de cada movimiento que haga para con Severus. Al notar la sensación que provoca el traslador, como si un gancho agujereara mi estómago y me sacudiera con fuerza, cierro los ojos. Antes de abrirlos, al estar en suelo firme, respiro profundamente y me preparo para ver una imagen del castillo de Hogwarts junto con sus terrenos.

Un conjunto de casas de blancas paredes y tejas rojas es la imagen que me encuentro al abrir los ojos. Totalmente desconcertada miro a Severus, parece que él si entiende el porque estamos frente a la hilera de casas cuando el traslador nos debería de haber llevado hasta la puerta de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sin saber donde estoy, únicamente sabiendo que hace mucho frío y que la Luna gobierna el nocturno cielo del lugar, sigo a mi hombre hasta la puerta roja de una de las casas. El misterio de toda la situación incrementa cuando Severus saca su varita y abre la puerta con un suave Alohomora. Una sola mirada de los ojos negros me hace comprender que debo guardar silencio, mi mente empieza a pensar que estamos a punto de cometer algún acto delictivo aunque sepa que eso es imposible. Caminando a oscuras y casi de puntillas, evitando chocar con los muebles de la casa, cruzamos el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al salón.

La pequeña manta que hay en uno de los sillones del salón hace que la realidad acuda como un balde de agua helada a mi mente. Al ver la manta comprendo donde estoy, quienes son las personas que viven en la pequeña casa de puerta roja. Tres pasos temblorosos y con Severus rodeando mi cintura, tres pasos hasta llegar a la manta con la que mis padres me cubrían cuando era pequeña. Al cogerla, al volverla a tocar, no puedo evitar que mis piernas cedan y yo caiga al suelo abrazándola. El sentir el suave tacto de la manta azul con pequeñas estrellas amarillas contra mi mejilla hace que no pueda evitar llorar. Lágrimas descontroladas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, lágrimas que muestran el estado de shock en el que me encuentro por comprender donde estoy. Severus se arrodilla a mi lado y me abraza, me rodea para decirme sin palabras que está conmigo y que comprende mi reacción. No se si estoy llorando durante minutos o durante horas, tampoco me importa, lo que si que se es que al romper el abrazo los pulgares del director de Hogwarts se encargan de limpiar los rastros que han dejado mis lágrimas.

— ¿Es su casa?— pregunto con la voz temblorosa, delatando que aunque acabe de dejar de llorar estoy a punto de volver a hacerlo— ¿De verdad es su casa, Severus?— vuelvo a preguntar, abrazando contra mi pecho la manta que tengo entre mis manos.

— Sí, estamos en la casa de tus padres— susurra mi pareja sin romper el contacto visual conmigo— Voy a devolvértelos, Hermione.

La firme declaración me hace volver a llorar, volver a derramar lágrimas que sirven para dejar salir los fuertes sentimientos que mi cuerpo está experimentando. Todo me parece irreal, un sueño que por momentos tiene tintes de pesadilla macabra. Es imposible que después de ocho años sin ver a mis padres, sin saber si estaban vivos o no, Severus me diga sin preparación ninguna que me los va a devolver. Quiero a Severus, estoy enamorada de él, solamente por eso creo que me está diciendo la verdad y no se está burlando de mi. El matiz de profunda preocupación en los ojos negros me hace ver que está afectado por mi reacción y por verme llorar.

— Para ellos no existo, para mis padres no existo— repito dos veces para convencerme de que es imposible que pueda devolvérmelos— No se porque me estás haciendo esto, porque me has traído aquí.

— Hay una forma de poder invertir el hechizo que utilizaste para desmemorizarlos, una forma que he encontrado después de buscar en muchos libros y hablar con magos estudiosos de estos temas.

No bromea y no me está engañando, Severus está hablando completamente enserio. Su profunda y envolvente voz está segura de lo que está diciendo, realmente ha encontrado una manera de devolverme a mis padres ocho años después. Pensar en como estarán ahora mis padres, en si habrán cambiado mucho o no, me hace darme cuenta que no estoy preparada para tenerlos delante. Un sonido en el salón me hace darme cuenta que realmente mi mente todavía no puede asimilar la noticia que he recibido. Mi padre, en un pijama azul oscuro y con unas zapatillas a juego, está parado bajo el marco de una puerta que debe comunicar el salón con su habitación. Los ojos al verlo se me vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, no intento ponerme de pie porque se que es imposible que mis piernas me mantengan. Desde el suelo no puedo apartar la mirada de la figura que está parada bajo la puerta, la imagen de mi padre tras ocho años sin verlo.

— Desmaius.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Un molesto zumbido me hace abrir los ojos para descubrir que estoy en una habitación que no reconozco. Me incorporo lentamente sobre la cama en la que he estado durmiendo, una cama con un edredón que mezcla diferentes tonos marrones. Mientras me estoy abrochando los zapatos la puerta se abre y por ella aparecen mi padre y mi madre, cambiados pero a la vez iguales a como los recordaba.

— Hermione.

La voz de mi madre pronunciando mi nombre, la voz de la mujer que me dio la vida casi rota al llamarme, consigue que me ponga a llorar de nuevo. Se acuerdan de mi, mis padres me recuerdan y todo es gracias a Severus. Al pensar en mi hombre me doy cuenta que no se donde está aunque conociéndolo seguramente me deje intimidad para poder estar con mis padres.

— Papá, mamá.

Los brazos de mi padre me rodean, me abraza como si todavía fuera su niña consentida a la que tiene que consolar porque se ha caído y se ha hecho daño. Al abrazo se une mi madre, que está llorando y murmurando cosas que no llego a entender. El volver a sentirlos, sentir su calor, su protección y hasta su olor consigue que mi mente vuele al pasado. Recuerdo como siempre corría hasta su cama cuando tenía miedo, cuando por la noche me despertaba y pensaba que bajo mi cama estaba un monstruo que me llevaría. La vida familiar fue magnífica hasta que entré en Hogwarts, hasta que descubrí que era bruja y pertenecía a un mundo diferente al de mis padres.

— Hija, hija.

Los murmullos desesperados de mi madre me hacen llorar todavía más, sollozar de la misma forma que lo está haciendo ella y mi padre.

— Lo siento, lo siento...mucho— digo pidiendo perdón a las dos personas que me engendraron y a las que para salvarles la vida tuve que evitar que me recordasen.

— Todo ha pasado, cielo— susurra mi padre con un hilo de voz— Todo está bien.

Durante el resto del tiempo que permanecemos los tres abrazados no volvemos a decir ni una palabra. El silencio, roto por los sollozos, es lo único que se escucha en la habitación desconocida pero que desde este momento ocupa un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón. Lentamente rompemos el abrazo, no quiero separarme de mis padres por si todo resulta ser un sueño que durante tantos años he deseado que fuera real.

Al entrar en la cocina, después de salir de la habitación, encuentro a Severus sentado en una silla y tomándose una taza de te. Sentir la mano de mi madre agarrando la mía, notar como mi padre rodea mi cintura con su brazo y ver a mi hombre sentado tranquilo en la cocina de la casa de mis padres me hace sentir completa. Hawai me aportó serenidad y felicidad pero no es nada parecido con lo que ha conseguido Severus al devolverme a mis padres. No se si mi relación sentimental con el director de Hogwarts durará años o meses, lo que si que se es que pase lo que pase siempre le estaré agradecida. Severus Snape me salvó la vida el 29 de diciembre del año pasado y hoy, 7 de julio, ha conseguido devolverme lo que desde el mismo día que cayó Voldemort necesitaba tener en mi vida, me ha devuelto a mis padres.

— Severus.

Al escuchar como pronuncio su nombre aparta su mirada de la taza de té y me mira con esos ojos negros que consiguen expresar tantas cosas. Se levanta sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar de contemplar la sonrisa que tengo en mis labios a pesar de que mis ojos estén rojos de tanto llorar de alegría. Se queda quieto frente a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Ahora que lo tengo cerca noto como sus ojos expresan cansancio extremo, como bajo sus ojos tiene ojeras y como está más pálido de lo normal. Al ver su estado pienso en algo en lo que todavía no había pensado, me doy cuenta que muy posiblemente el hechizo que haya utilizado para invertir el mío ha sido extremadamente peligroso. Una intensa preocupación aparece en mi interior, al ver su estado estoy completamente segura de que Severus se ha jugado la vida por devolverme a mis padres y hacerme feliz.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto colocando mis dos manos, ya libres del agarre de mi madre, en sus mejillas.

— Estoy bien.

Se que miente, sus ojos me dicen que miente para evitar que me sienta culpable. Agradezco que se preocupe hasta tal extremo de mi, que intente tapar que ha tenido que utilizar magia extremadamente poderosa para lograr que vuelva a existir para mis padres. Después de semejante muestra de amor, porque lo que ha hecho Severus por mi solamente lo hace alguien que ama profundamente a otra persona, se que estoy completamente preparada para enfrentarme a todo el mundo cuando sea la hora de volver a Inglaterra.

— Muchísimas gracias por todo, muchísimas gracias por lo que has hecho— digo besándole suavemente los labios— Me salvaste vida y hoy me has devuelto a mis padres, eres mi salvador y mi guardián.

— Solamente soy un hombre enamorado de una leona, Hermione Granger.

**TBC...**

**Y aquí os traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, porque el 10 será el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado ver a un Severus tan sumamente encantador, yo desearía tener uno así para mi sola pero por desgracia es de Hermione. Primero Hawai para evadirse de la presión mediática tras la exclusiva de su romance dado por Rita Skeeter. El momento enjabonamiento y lavado de pelo, además de secado con suavidad, me ha parecido muy tierno para ponerlo. Lo de hacer que Severus le devolviera sus padres a Hermione, que la recordarán, me ha parecido la mejor forma de mostrar el profundo amor que tiene nuestro querido Snape por su leona.**

**Agradezco los comentarios que me dejásteis en el capítulo anterior en el que me ha causado gracia ver como casi todas habéis destacado vuestro "amor" por Rita Skeeter.**

**Y por última vez os diré que os espero en el próximo capítulo, en el epílogo de esta historia que me ha encantado escribir y poder compartir con todas las personas que la han leído.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X (10/10)**

**EPÍLOGO**

Hoy hace justamente un año que mi vida cambió por completo, hoy 29 de diciembre hace un año que mi ex pareja me propició una paliza que casi termina con mi vida. Durante este año mi vida ha cambiado totalmente, he pasado de vivir atemorizada y encerrada en casa a poder ir donde quiera sin miedo. Mi nueva vida me llena de felicidad porque tengo a mis padres, a mis mejores amigos y a mi hombre siempre a mi lado. Tan feliz estoy que no me importa tener que cocinar para diez personas, muy feliz de poder cocinar para las personas que quiero en la casa que Severus y yo nos hemos comprado en Londres. Él sigue siendo el mismo hombre cruel y odioso para el resto del mundo, todavía somos el centro de los murmullos de la sociedad mágica, pero cuando estamos a solas continua demostrándome que para él soy lo más importante.

El sonido del timbre me hace dejar de vigilar durante unos instantes el pavo que estoy cocinando en el horno. Severus está en su estudio con el interminable papeleo que se ha traído de Hogwarts para adelantarlo durante estas fiestas navideñas, así que seguramente haya hechizado la habitación para que ningún sonido lo moleste. Sonriendo, ante lo obsesivo que llega a ser algunas veces, abro la puerta y me encuentro con mis padres. Ambos están entusiasmados por estar de vuelta en Inglaterra para pasar las Navidades en familia.

— Hija— dice mi madre a modo de saludo mientras me abraza.

— Mamá, papá— respondo abrazando a ambos.

Mi padre me pregunta por Severus, le indico que está en el estudio y se marcha para conversar con él. Estoy muy contenta de que mis padres hayan aceptado tan bien mi relación, de que mi padre disfrute conversando con Severus de todo tipo de temas tanto del mundo mágico como del mundo muggle. Nunca pensé que mis padres pudieran ver con tan buenos ojos que estuviera manteniendo una relación sentimental con un hombre veinte años mayor que yo, pero creo que los dos ven como Severus me respeta y me protege de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarme.

— Huele muy bien, no recuerdo que fueras tan buena cocinera— apunta mi madre— En realidad no recuerdo muchas cosas, me he perdido tantas cosas de tu vida.

Ella tiene razón, se ha perdido muchas cosas de mi vida pero gracias al cielo, y a Severus, ya no se perderá ninguna más. Beso la mejilla de mi madre para evitar que piense en eso, hoy no es un día para recordar como durante ocho años estuvimos separados.

— Estoy embarazada, mamá.

Ante mi repentina confesión mi madre se queda sin saber que decir durante unos breves instantes, al procesar mi noticia y darse cuenta que va a ser abuela simplemente me abraza. Está realmente feliz, noto como me besa repetidas veces las mejillas y como está a punto de ponerse a llorar. Al terminar de besarme, pero todavía sin romper el abrazo, me susurra dos preguntas al oído.

— ¿De cuanto estás, cielo?— pregunta primero— ¿Lo sabe ya Severus?

Ambas preguntas tienen dos respuestas muy claras, dos respuestas que le voy a dar a la mujer que me trajo al mundo hace ya 26 años.

— Estoy de dos meses, durante este tiempo lo he sobrellevado bastante bien a pesar de las clases y de los viajes semanales que he hecho mediante traslador hasta Australia para veros— contesto a su primera pregunta, antes de contestar a la segunda respiro profundamente— Todavía no se lo he dicho a Severus, quería decírselo hoy porque hace justamente un año me salvó y creo que es un buen regalo el que lo sepa este día. Además, si Severus lo hubiera sabido me habría impedido poder iros a visitar cada fin de semana, ya sabes que él siempre actúa de forma muy protectora conmigo.

— Es un gran hombre y se nota que te quiere mucho— afirma mi madre casi sin dejarme terminar— Le va a hacer mucha ilusión tener un hijo aunque siempre esté criticando a los ineptos alumnos que tenéis en Hogwarts. Severus va a ser un gran padre y tú vas a ser una gran madre, hija.

No puedo contestar nada porque de nuevo vuelve a sonar el timbre, más invitados llegan y por eso le pido a mi madre que vigile que el pavo no se queme. Mientras camino hasta la puerta pienso en lo feliz que está mi madre con la noticia de que va a ser abuela, también pienso en la noche que engendramos, Severus y yo, al que será nuestro primer hijo. Se que fue la noche de Halloween, esa noche en que tras el baile hicimos el amor en repetidas ocasiones, en diversos lugares y en múltiples posturas. Recordar esa noche consigue que vuelva a tener ganas de tener a Severus dentro de mi, que me deje cabalgarlo mientras se cuela con precisión entre mis piernas. Al abrir la puerta el frío aire de las calles londinenses consigue que mi temperatura corporal descienda, cosa que agradezco al ver que los invitados que han llegado son Ron, Luna y Ginny. Mi amigo pelirrojo sigue sin aceptar mi relación con Severus, sigue sin saludarlo cuando lo tiene delante pero a pesar de que no me lo haya dicho se que está contento de verme feliz.

— Llegáis antes que Harry.

— Ron quería echar una partida de ajedrez mágico con su buen amigo Severus— bromea Ginny entrando en mi casa y abrazándome.

Sonrío ante las palabras de la pelirroja pero sobretodo sonrío por la mirada asesina que le está enviando mi amigo pelirrojo a su hermana.

— Si quiere jugarle una partida puede ir al despacho, Severus está allí hablando con mi padre.

Ante mis palabras en tono divertido también consigo que Ron me fulmine con la mirada a pesar de que me besa la mejilla al entrar en mi casa. Luna se ha quedado de última pero no le ha dado importancia al hecho, seguramente estará encantada por haber podido ver la cantidad de nargles que hay alrededor de nuestras cabezas. La rubia sigue tan especial como siempre, tan especial como cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y la mayoría del alumnado para burlarse de ella la llamaban Lunática.

Guío a mis tres amigos hasta el salón, donde ahora están mi padre y Severus. Ron al ver a mi hombre pone una mueca de desprecio, algo que el futuro padre de mi hijo o hija ignora por completo. Antes de que pueda hacer las pertinentes presentaciones, de mi padre a mis amigos, mi madre sale de la cocina todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

— He apagado el horno.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras le presento a ella y a mi padre a Ron, Luna y Ginny. Mis tres amigos los saludan afablemente, aunque los dos Weasley ya conocieron a mis padres una vez hace muchísimos años. Severus está en un segundo plano, quieto casi en el marco de la puerta del pasillo, no queriendo intervenir en un momento que sabe no es el suyo. No tengo tiempo a dirigirme hasta su lado, el timbre vuelve a sonar y es él quien va a abrir la puerta esta vez. Mientras mi madre conversa con Ginny y mi padre intenta hacer lo propio con Ron, yo me asomo por la puerta para ver la persona que está tras la puerta de entrada que va a abrir mi seria pareja. Minerva es la persona que ha llegado, la mujer que tras jubilarse se está dedicando a escribir sus memorias con todas sus vivencias.

— Hermione— escucho la voz de Luna a mi lado— Felicidades.

No entiendo el porque me está felicitando la novia de Ron, aunque mejor dicho ahora ya es la prometida porque el día de Navidad se comprometieron para casarse el próximo verano en "La Madriguera". Ante mi interrogante mirada, ella simplemente desvía sus preciosos ojos azules hasta mi estómago y me doy cuenta que Luna sabe que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Pero cómo...?

— Los frydows solamente se acercan a mujeres embarazadas— responde con simpleza en un susurro Luna.

Todavía anonadada y sin saber que decir es como me encuentra Minerva al entrar al salón. La antigua jefa de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, la antigua subdirectora de Hogwarts, desde que dejó de intentar enseñar algo a adolescentes hormonados, está más relajada. Se que le ha hecho mucha ilusión ser invitada esta noche, se que habló con Severus respecto al tema. Es mi hombre, al que algunas veces de forma inconsciente llamo mentalmente mi marido, el que hace las presentaciones de mis padres para con Minerva. Mi madre la saluda de una manera muy entusiasta, sabe que durante mi época estudiantil en Hogwarts yo era la preferida de Minerva.

El timbre vuelve a sonar por cuarta vez en escasos minutos, esta vez si que tiene que ser Harry. Me dirijo hasta la puerta de entrada, al abrir veo a mi amigo de verde mirada agarrando la mano de Abigail. La novia de Harry, a la que por fin ha decidido presentarnos después de más de medio año de relación, es una joven con unos increíbles ojos azules y verdes. Al ver la sonrisa feliz de mi mejor amigo yo también sonrío, estoy completamente feliz de que por fin haya encontrado a su chica perfecta.

— Siento el retraso, Herm.

— No te disculpes Harry, no hace falta— respondo abrazándolo.

Al separarme de él, después del abrazo y de besarle cariñosamente la mejilla, mis ojos se centran en la chica de espectacular mirada y tímida sonrisa. Al mirarla en sus ojos puedo notar que está completamente enamorada de mi amigo de verde mirada, al mirar sus mejillas ruborizadas noto que está nerviosa por la cena y por ser presentada.

— Hermione Granger— digo con una sonrisa para transmitirle que todo está bien, que no es necesario que esté nerviosa— Encantada de conocerte por fin, Abigail.

— Lo mismo digo, Hermione— contesta con una voz suave y muy femenina— Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— Espero que bien.

Mi respuesta hace sonreír tanto a Abigail como a Harry, los dos hacen una preciosa pareja de tímidos. A los sonrientes novios los hago pasar a mi casa con una leve movimiento de mi mano. Antes de entrar en el salón noto como Abigail aprieta más la mano de mi amigo, su timidez queda patente por lo nerviosa que se pone ante la inminencia de su presentación a personas importantes para el chico del que está enamorada.

— Tranquila Abby.

El susurro que escucho por parte de Harry a su novia consigue hacer que me alegre de que ella lo haya aceptado, que al escuchar que es mago y que es desesperadamente famoso no lo dejara y se fuera corriendo.

Ron es el primero en saludar a Abigail, el pelirrojo parece que también le da el visto bueno a la chica de la misma forma que se lo he dado yo. Ginny, Luna, mis padres y Minerva son las siguientes personas en saludar a la chica que se nota no está acostumbrada a tanta expectación respecto a su persona. Una vez presentados todos, el último en hacerlo es Severus. Abigail sonríe tímidamente a mi hombre que tiene la expresión imperturbable de siempre, la que no deja ver que siente.

— Abigail, él es Severus— digo presentándolo— Mi pareja.

— Encantada.

Realizadas las presentaciones invito a las personas que han venido a cenar esta noche a ocupar sus sitios en la mesa. Para hacer sentir a mis padres y a la novia de Harry bien, no fuera de lugar, la cena es exclusivamente muggle. Pavo al horno con patatas, diversos dulces de postre y para beber diversos refrescos y vino. La cena se desarrolla en total tranquilidad, intercambiando opiniones mientras degustamos el pavo que resulta estar exquisito. Durante el tiempo que dura la cena hablo con Severus y con Ginny, observo como Ron interactua con Harry y Abigail, contemplo además como Minerva da conversación a mi madre y como Luna le habla a mi padre de temas que consiguen que mi progenitor ponga una expresión extraña. Al terminar el pavo, al ir a empezar con los postres, pido a todos los comensales que antes de terminar me gustaría que me dejaran decir unas palabras. Todos asienten, están deacuerdo con cederme unos momentos tras terminar de degustar los postres.

— Quiero agradeceros a todos por estar aquí esta noche— empiezo a decir nerviosa, levantándome y mirando a la cara de todos los presentes en la mesa— Hoy es un día muy especial para mi, hoy hace un año que estuve al borde de la muerte pero gracias a que Severus acudió en mi ayuda estoy viva. Durante este año que ha transcurrido me han ocurrido muchas cosas aunque hay dos que destaco por encima de las demás. Estos meses me han servido para volver a encontrar el amor en un hombre que por muy complicado que a veces sea, que lo es— aclaro sonriendo a Severus y haciendo que el resto de la mesa, excepto Ron, también me imiten—, se que haría cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz. Severus haría cualquier cosa, hasta poner su vida en peligro por mi, eso es algo que he comprobado al hacer que mis padres volvieran a estar a mi lado. El que mis padres vuelvan a recordarme, que se acuerden que tienen una hija y que me hayan perdonado por haberles borrado la memoria es la otra cosa que destaco de este año. Desde que terminó la guerra deseé poder recuperarlos, durante estos ocho años a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz en muchas ocasiones siempre había estado incompleta por su falta— explico con voz tranquila y notando como mi hombre aprieta mi mano en señal de apoyo incondicional— Severus me los devolvió y por ello estaré en deuda de por vida con él, continuemos juntos o no.

— Nosotros también estamos en deuda con él por lo que ha hecho— interrumpe mi padre— Siempre estaremos agradecidos porque nos haya permitido poder volver a compartir tiempo con nuestra hija.

Mi madre asiente con fervor, mi madre mira con mucho cariño a Severus y sonríe encantada al ver como nuestras manos están unidas encima de la mesa.

— Tras la intervención de mi padre voy a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo— digo volviendo a centrar la atención de todas las personas de la mesa— Me gustaría agradecer también a mis dos pilares durante muchos años, a mis dos mejores amigos que siempre han estado ahí. Harry y Ron siempre se han preocupado por mi, siempre han intentado protegerme para que nada malo me sucediera y se que se culpan por no haber estado cerca cuando sucedió lo de Draco— afirmo sin ningún tipo de duda, no queriendo que me nieguen la evidencia— Los tres hemos pasado por muchas cosas, nos hemos enfrentado a las más temibles pruebas pero después de tantos años todavía seguimos juntos y espero que lo sigamos estando por mucho tiempo.

Hago una breve pausa, respiro profundamente y me dirijo directamente a donde está sentado mi amigo pelirrojo. La cara de Ron al no entender que estoy haciendo es de sorpresa, me hace gracia ver como las pecas que adornan su cara le dan un toque de juventud en su expresión confusa.

— Ron quiero agradecerte que esta noche estés aquí porque se lo difícil que está siendo para ti. Se que nunca vas a llevarte bien con Severus, se que no te gusta mi elección de estar con él, pero a pesar de todo estás aquí para hacerme feliz con tu presencia. En esta noche especial me gustaría que por el cariño que me tienes, el mismo que te tengo yo a ti, aceptes a Severus como mi pareja, como el hombre que me hace feliz— digo mirándolo a los ojos azules— Por favor— pido en tono de súplica que espero que haga efecto, no quiero que siempre que esté con Severus y con Ron ambos se ignoren.

Mi amigo pelirrojo acaba cediendo, acaba haciéndolo después de desviar su mirada de la mía para para fijarla en la de su prometida y en la de nuestro amigo Harry. Camina unos pocos pasos hasta colocarse al lado de la silla en que Severus está sentado. El director de Hogwarts, mi hombre y salvador, se levanta y queda frente al que fue uno de sus alumnos. Ambos se miran, todos los demás estamos pendientes de lo que hagan Ron y Severus a continuación. Mi amigo pelirrojo le tiende una mano que es aceptada por mi pareja.

— Si le haces daño a Hermione te mataré, Snape.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, Weasley.

El intercambio de palabras, dichas en tono helado y apretándose tanto las manos que parece que quieran destruir al otro, es un intercambio rápido. Ron vuelve a su silla y Severus vuelve a sentarse. Antes de volver al lado de mi hombre beso la mejilla de mi amigo pelirrojo y le susurro un simple "gracias" al oído.

— Tras el apretón de manos de Ron y de Severus me gustaría agradecer a Luna y a Ginny por su importante apoyo. Ellas dos estuvieron a mi lado cuando anuncié que mantenía una relación con el que fue nuestro odiado profesor de pociones, ambas fueron muy importantes para mi en esos momentos en los que Ron no aceptó la noticia.

— Mi hermano lo que no aceptaba es que los profesores de Hogwarts tuvieran vida sexual, por eso le molestó tanto enterarse que tú y Snape estuvierais juntos— bromea Ginny, consiguiendo que diversas sonrisas adornen las caras de los demás asistentes a la cena.

— Ron y su teoría de celibato— asiento contenta— Bromas aparte también quiero agradecer esta noche la presencia de Minerva y de Abigail. Ambas merecen estar compartiendo un momento tan importante en mi vida, un momento tan significativo. Minerva siempre ha sido para mi una profesora a la que ha admirado, una mujer que merece poder disfrutar de su jubilación después de tantos años entregada en cuerpo y alma a Hogwarts— comento diciendo lo que siento al respecto de la que ha sido mi mentora a la hora de dar clases— A Abigail quiero agradecerle especialmente que haga feliz a Harry, que haya aceptado el mundo al que pertenece y que al enterarse de todo no lo dejara. Espero que ahora que Harry ya nos la ha presentado pueda entablar una buena amistad con ella, con una chica que si Harry se ha enamorado de ella es porque merece la pena.

Todos se giran para mirar a Abigail que avergonzada por la atención baja la mirada para mirar su regazo. Mi amigo de ojos verdes sonríe ante la acción de su novia, sus mejillas también están ruborizadas. Con mucha delicadeza, después de hacer que la chica deje de mirar su regazo, Harry la besa en los labios y arranca el silbido de Ron y los aplausos de Luna y Ginny. Niego con la cabeza ante los gestos infantiles de mis tres amigos además de hacerlo por ver como Severus pone los ojos en blanco ante tal derroche de inmadurez.

— Por último me gustaría anunciar, en un día tan especial para mi— digo reprendiendo mi discurso después de que Harry separe los labios de Abigail—, que estoy embarazada de dos meses. Severus y yo vamos a ser padres.

El silencio que se hace ante mi noticia es absoluto. Las reacciones son variadas en las personas que ocupan un sitio en la mesa. Mi madre y Luna al ya saberlo me dedican unas sonrisas de aceptación, Minerva me mira con emoción en los ojos, Abigail sonríe tímidamente ante la noticia de mi futura maternidad, Ginny me dedica una mueca pícara que me hace reír. Las reacciones de los hombres son bastante dispares porque por un lado mi padre y Harry parecen estar contentos aunque mi amigo tenga un deje de precaución en sus verdes ojos, por otro está Ron que se le nota abiertamente disgustado y asombrado de que vaya a tener un hijo de Snape, y finalmente está Severus que no ha reaccionado de ninguna manera. Después de casi un minuto sin que diga ni palabra, sin que haga ningún tipo de gesto, empiezo a preocuparme de que no quiera tener un hijo o una hija.

— Severus— susurro con miedo de su falta de reacción.

Se levanta como un auténtico robot, sabe que es el centro de atención y que todos están esperando su reacción.

— Seve...

No me da opción de volver a repetir su nombre, no me deja que termine de pronunciarlo porque antes de hacerlo junta sus labios con los míos en un hambriento beso. Al principio su reacción me sorprende, al principio mi mente no procesa que él está feliz y que como es un hombre de hechos y no de palabras me está diciendo con el beso que sí quiere tener ese hijo conmigo. Al profundizar en el beso, al entrar mi lengua en contacto con la suya, se me olvida que estoy frente a mis padres y mis amigos. Mis brazos rodean su cuello de forma inconsciente al notar como uno de sus brazos rodea mi cintura y los dedos de la mano del otro brazo recorren con suavidad mi columna, está besándome de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Los invitados se han ido hace casi una hora, al marcharse todos nos han dado la enhorabuena a Severus y a mi por nuestro futuro hijo. Ron ha vuelto a darle la mano a mi hombre y mi padre está entusiasmado ante la idea de ser abuelo de una preciosa niña. Desde que los invitados se marcharon estoy tumbada en la cama, Severus se ha empeñado en que necesito reposo y por eso es él quien está recogiendo todo. Pensar en el lado protector, extremadamente protector, de Severus Snape me hace sonreír.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes de anunciarlo esta noche?

— Quería hacerlo en un día importante para nosotros, en el día que me salvaste y empezó todo— respondo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de como Severus me empieza a masajear los pies tras entrar en nuestra habitación y hacerme la pregunta.

Dejo que sus expertas manos masajeen mis pies, dejo que sus dedos hagan lo que están haciendo porque me siento en el cielo por tales atenciones. Nunca antes me había masajeado los pies aunque espero que ésta sea la primera pero no la última vez porque resulta muy placentero.

— Mi padre quiere que sea niña, quiere tener una nieta a la que consentir.

El masaje termina, las manos de Severus dejan mis pies aunque sus labios posen un suave beso en la planta primero del izquierdo y después del derecho. Al terminar con mis pies, los labios de mi hombre levantan levemente mi jersey y mi camisa para besar el estómago donde está creciendo nuestro futuro hijo o hija. Finalmente termina besando suavemente mis labios al tumbarse a mi lado en la cama. Mi cabeza se apoya en su pecho y uno de sus brazos acaricia con casi adoración mi estómago, creo que a partir de ahora ésa será la zona de mi cuerpo que más atenciones reciba.

— Yo también quiero que sea niña— confieso en un susurro— Quiero que sea niña para poder llamarla Eileen como tu madre.

Las caricias a mi estómago se detienen durante unos instantes, igual que lo hace su respiración.

— Te quiero por ser tan atenta leona, por estar engendrando a nuestra hija.

— Eileen Snape Granger— añado mientras levanto la cabeza del pecho de Severus, lo miro a los ojos negros que desbordan felicidad y termino besando los finos labios que tras besarlos por primera vez me hicieron pasar de ser una leona herida a una leona feliz.

**THE END**

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado la historia de una leona como Hermione a la que en un año le ha cambiado la vida. Espero que os haya gustado este epílogo, a pesar de que es sumamente "Disney" xD. Tanto Hermione como Severus se merecen ser felices, tener un hijo o hija al que querer y enseñar. El que estén rodeados de la gente que los aprecia también es algo que me ha parecido bien poner en este último capítulo de la historia.**

— **Diosa Luna:** Espero que el resfriado que tenías en el capítulo anterior se te haya quitado. Por no escribirme un comentario más largo no te preocupes, lo primero es la salud y después lo demás. Hermione se merece recuperar a su familia y Severus por ella haría cualquier cosa como ya se ha visto. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que ha recibido esta historia hasta el capítulo 9 y por los que pueda recibir en este epílogo. Realmente tengo que decir que he sentido mucho apoyo por las palabras que me habéis escrito, por las buenas palabras que habéis tenido para el fic y para mi.**

**A pesar de que este fic termine aquí, de que la leona y la serpiente terminen su historia particular con este epílogo, esto es un hasta la vista. No se si será dentro de mucho o poco pero volveré con más historias de esta pareja tan especial para mi, porque Severus y Hermione encajan a la perfección.**


End file.
